Ainsi Il Plut Aux Dieux
by Diabolus Cerasus
Summary: Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami.  "Dissimilé sous une peau de mouton, le loup se mêla au troupeau. Un agneau se mit à le suivre et fut aussitôt conduit à l'écart pour y être dévoré." - Esope -  Toujours.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** **Teen wolf ne m'appartiens pas, mais l'histoire si !**

 **Raiting :** **M toujours !  
** **NDA :** **BON ! Alors pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi, diable, je poste un one-shot quand je n'ai pas fini ma fiction en cours de parution, eh bien sachez que le chapitre est plus ou moins entamé...  
Donc je post ça, comme, qui dirait, un amuse gueule ! En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Je le découpe en plusieurs parties, histoire de biennn vous faire languir :p !  
Encore merci ma bêta, Rinkachirikitateku pour sa correction ! **

**Jeanna.**

 _Jeudi 17 décembre, essai : la méritocratie au seins d'une société selon les principes de Durkheim.  
Vendredi 18 décembre, EPP : Principes à __tendance sociologique empirique_ _selon Ferri.  
Samedi 19, 9h30 – 14h00, Examen Caractéristique de normalité sociale aux antipodes des théories Darwiniste._

Et la liste continue et continue …  
Ouais, j'aurais probablement dû faire plus de stage, ouais j'aurais probablement dû me contenter d'un Bac+2 pour finir par me prendre un job comme charpentier dans une petite société avec un nom en abrégé, un truc cool genre ASAP construction !

Bordel je suis tellement pas taillé pour ça.

J'aurais quand même préféré mourir d'épuisement, ça aurait été une bien plus belle mort, sincèrement. Bien plus douce aussi.

Derek ce fout toujours de ma gueule, il dit que je travaille trop pour pas grand chose. Qu'il pourrait faire de moi le gars le plus populaire de la fac en un rien de temps 2,3 pompes et BIM Brad Pitt le retour.

Il dit aussi que je ne sais pas m'amuser, que je bosse trop et ce genre de conneries.

C'est facile à dire quand on se fait payer ses études SPORTIVES par sa famille qui est considéré comme l'une des plus riches du continent. Ils ont même un petit nom bien typique  
à la James Bond : Les Alphas Hale.

Sérieusement.

Derek est, comment dire, un connard. Un connard sexy en diable, mais un connard quand même.  
La question que tous le monde ce pose c'est comment est-ce que le beau gosse du lycée, et maintenant de la FAC, peut avoir l'espèce d'homme invisible comme meilleur ami.

Bin moi aussi, je me la pose, la question.

Au départ, ça allait. Quand on avait 12 ans, il a commencé à grandir, alors que moi, pas. Mais c'était pas si mal, il me protégeait des petits péteux de service qui ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil que le pauvre fils du shérif intègre leur si grande et belle école.

Les petits cons.

Puis la puberté est arrivé, ooh si douce amie. Derek à commencé à attirer les donzelles - et les gars -, tandis que moi, bah, pas. Et ça, c'était pas bon pour son image, je suppose.

On c'est éloigné quand on a eu quelque chose comme 14 ans, c'était comme qui dirait, le commencement d'un étron bien noir.

Bien, bien noir.

Ça a commencé par un oublie de notre soirée jeux vidéo, puis il a arrêté de dormir chez moi – bin ouais, c'était pas pratique quand il rentrait déchiré avec mon père, tout ça -  
et ça a continué, un lapin, puis deux, puis trois. Il a fini par ne plus venir du tout et au final, j'ai, moi aussi, arrêté d'essayer.

On est resté proche, mais seulement quand il avait du temps pour moi.

Et moi, bêtement, j'acceptais.

J'acceptais parce que j'étais con. Con et amoureux aussi. Oui, oui je sais, c'est cliché, le mec invisible qui tombe amoureux de son meilleur ami populaire mais je n'y pouvais rien. Derek faisait partie de ma vie. Il m'a réconforté à la mort de ma mère, ne m'a pas laissé seul une seule seconde.

Alors quand il a commencé à s'éloigner, j'ai pris ce qu'il voulait bien me donner.

Depuis, ça c'est un peu arrangé. Je pense honnêtement qu'il commence tout juste à saturer. Faut savoir qu'il est intelligent, brillant même, le petit champion de basket. Seulement, quand t'es populaire, on juge au muscle, et à rien d'autre. Je crois que je suis bien le seul avec qui il peut être lui même.

Du coup, de temps en temps, il vient dans ma chambre, et il parle pendant que moi je travaille. Il me parle de filles, de soirées, d'amis, et parfois, quand il a bu un bière de trop, il parle d'avant.

J'ai arrêter d'avoir mal à chaque fois qu'il me parlait de Kate, sa petite amie. Je vous dit pas ce que ça façonne quand tu tombes sur ton meilleur ami - duquel tu est amoureux – après des semaines sans se voir, et que la première chose qu'il te dise, c'est à quel point le sex c'est génialissime et que l'amour l'est tout autant, que l'âme sœur existe, qu'il a trouvé la sienne, sa juliette, lui son roméo.

Blah, blah blah.

Ils sont ensemble depuis tellement longtemps, que j'ai arrêter de compter les années -ou même d'espéré une rupture-.

I ans j'ai commencé à suivre une thérapie, et Derek ne l'a jamais su. Comment aurait-il pu ?  
Il a seulement cru que j'étais le genre de gars à grandir blazé. Il aurait jamais pu s'imaginer que je virerais dépressif du jour au lendemain.

Il m'a quand même aidé, souvent.

Un jour où je n'ai pas eu la force de sortir de ma chambre, un jour où je me suis dit que je sortirai demain et au final, qui a fini en un je ne sortirais plus du tout.  
Il est venu me traîner hors du lit, assumant que Lydia – qu'il a toujours considéré comme ma Juliette - m'avais rembarré une fois de trop.

Et moi je l'ai laissé croire. Je l'ai laissé croire parce que c'était pathétique de lui dire, qu'en plus d'être un hyperactif bourré de toc, j'étais dépressif.

Et comment l'aurait-il su ? C'est pas comme ci je me mutilais ou quoi que ce soit. J'étais juste, triste, vide, seul.

J'avais des bleus aussi, c'est vrai. Ils ont fini par s'estomper, à force, alors je me suis dit que ce n'étais pas si grave.

Les gamins de l'époque avaient tendance à pas apprécier les p'tites tantouzes. Par gamins j'entends Jackson, Jacke et Prescott, les meilleurs amis de Derek. Inséparable ces quatre là, ils l'entraînent dans toutes leurs conneries. Enfin, comme il dirait, ce ne sont absolument pas mes affaires.

Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait jamais su, pour les bleus je veux dire. Enfin, pas au début, tout du moins.

Alors ouais, on se voit un peu plus maintenant qu'avant, mais il n'empêche que je préfère passer du temps avec Scott.

Scott, c'est mon frère de cœur, il déteste Derek, mais il le supporte pour moi. Enfin, il le supporte, disons plutôt qu'il s'arrange pour ne jamais être dans la même pièce que lui.

Derek n'aime pas Scott non plus, donc forcément, ils se croisent aussi souvent que .. Bah moi et Derek, en fait.

Tout ça pour dire que j'ai un tas de boulot, et que Derek commence sérieusement à me gaver. Je ne suis même plus amoureux de lui, et pourtant j'ai toujours aussi mal à chaque fois que je le croise. Le pire c'est qu'il continue de me sourire.

Son stupide sourire tout droit sorti d'une pub colgate !

Je soupire en me rendant compte que je viens de relire la même ligne depuis un quart d'heure.

Et voilà que je recommence à être distrait par ce petit con, comme si j'avais besoin de ça à la veille de trois examens .

J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air.

Il est 14h37 quand je retrouve Scott au café dans lequel il travaille. C'est une espèce de dérivée du starbuck, souvent bondé parce que le plus proche – et le moins cher – du départements des sciences, autant vous dire qu'ils ont bien choisis l'emplacement.

« Hey ! »

Je me retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec Alison, la petite amie de Scott. Elle me souris gentiment, l'air sereine :

« Tu attends Scott ?

\- Hm. Je hume. »

Elle fronce les sourcils mais ne commente pas. Avec le temps les gens ont appris à s'habituer à mon air taciturne et morne.

Les aléas des pathologies dépressives, quelle joie.

Elle semble reprendre contenance et prend place sur la banquette en face de la mienne.

« Il ne devrait pas tarder, dit-elle. Tu le connais, la ponctualité c'est pas trop son truc. »

J'acquière simplement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. A quoi bon répondre un oui, c'est trop d'effort inutile.

Vraiment, vraiment trop.

Elle prend une gorgé de ce qui ressemble à un cappuccino avant de reprendre la parole :

« Et sinon, avec Derek, ça va ?

\- Hm. »

Elle soupir, un sourire triste au visage :

« Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. Il était avec Jackson et Prescott... »

Elle fronce les sourcils, l'air dégoûté.

« Ne le dit pas à Scott hein, mais je crois qu'il m'a sifflé...

\- Qui ? Prescott ?

\- Plutôt Jackson. »

Je ricane doucement, suivi de près par Alison.  
Jackson a toujours été un énorme connard. Le stéréotype même du gay refoulé qui subit la pression de sa famille adoptive. Il c'est toujours senti supérieur, mais en réalité, il a toujours été la risée du lycée. Bin oui, vu que la bâtisse est composé à 80 pour cent de geeks, autant vous dire qu'il avait pas trop la côte le gars.

« C'est bizarre, quand même. Elle chuchote presque.

\- De ?

\- Bin, Derek, qui traîne avec Jackson. Il le détestait tellement avant, tu sais, quand il te-

\- Oui, je sais. »

Ma voix résonne dans le silence qui prend place. Alison murmure un léger ' désolé ' et choisi de continuer à boire son café, comme si de rien n'était.

Je refuse qu'elle croit que ça m'affecte. Parce que ce n'est plus le cas. Je ne ressens plus rien, rien du tout, et dieu sait que j'aimerais me mentir à moi-même en disant ça, seulement, c'est la vérité. Je n'ai juste plus la force de lui en vouloir, d'essayer de comprendre ni même de le comprendre .

Je suis juste las.

Je bois une gorgé de ma propre tasse avant de me racler la gorge.

« Enfin bon, c'est comme il dit, tout le monde change et toi tu suis.

-St-

\- T'en fais pas, Derek ne vaut pas la peine que je me morfonde. Parlons plutôt de toi, comment ça va avec Scott ? Il te fatigue pas trop ? »

Elle souris tendrement, oubliant totalement le sujet 'Derek'.  
Ces deux là s'aiment tellement qu'il suffit de prononcer le nom de l'autre pour que la terre s'arrête de tourner, j'vous raconte même pas ce que j'ai dû endurer.

Ni le nombre de nuit où j'ai dû rester à la bibliothèque deux ou trois heures de plus pour leur laisser un peu ' d'intimité '.

« Oh, tu sais, il est un peu tête en l'air, mais je l'aime comme il est. Et puis il est très gentil. On est très proche depuis qu'il a parler à mon père, c'est dingue, ces deux là s'entendent comme larrons en foire! »

Je me garde bien de lui donner la version de Scott et me contente plutôt de lui sourire.

« D'ailleurs, je vais devoir y aller, j'ai du travail, moi au moins ! Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part ?

\- Pas de souci. »

Je rigole doucement tandis qu'elle se lève et rassemble ses affaires.

Quelle barbe, il va sûrement me bassiner avec ses ' Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenue ! '.

Je soupir une nouvelle fois. Décidément ça va vraiment être une journée de merde ,aujourd'hui.

Si j'avais su.

 **Merciii D'avoir lu cette petite mise en bouche. Le chapitre est relativement court MAIS c'est uniquement parce que je veux voir si l'histoire en elle même plait xD ! Le one-shot fait quelque chose comme 60 pages et j'ai toujours pas finis donc, no worries, y a du contenu ! (enfin de la quantité quoi).**  
 **Commentaire etc sont appréciés, les mp aussi, à vos clavier les n'enfants, je vous revois bientôt !**  
 **Jeanna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Teen wolf n'est pas à moi, l'histoire l'est. **

**Raiting : M**

 **NDA : Et voilà donc le chapitre promis ! J'ai été agréablement surprise par vos réactions huhu ! Je suis contente que ça vous plaise. En réalité j'ai eu l'idée d'un one-shot et je me suis décidé à y derverser touuuute mon énèrgie négative, parce qu'à chaque fois que j'écrise un truc, ça démarre avec de l'humour, et ça finit dans le sang et les larmes xD ! Aimer ou ne pas aimer était censé être une fic drôle, maiiiis bon ._. . Donc histoire que Moody Jenny ( qui en prends le chemin ) ne finisse pas en drame, j'utilise ce one-shot biiien biiien dépriment. J'attends avec joie vos commentaires/mp, pour me guider, je pourrais toujours modifier un petit peu ce que j'ai écrit si l'ambiance ne vous plaît pas !**  
 **Encore un grannnnd merci à ma béta, Rinkachirikitateku qui a eu du boulot ( 50 pages d'un coup je crois, je ne sais plus, je lui avait envoyé tous ce que j'avais écrit en ce temps donc bon, fiouuuu ), et merci à ano, titou, axou et à akane, que je mentionne ici car je ne peux pas les remercier directement, voilà ! Merci également aux lecteurs de passages, et à tous les autres ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ( oui j'ai conscience qu'il est 00:30 et que personnes ne lis à cette heure là sauf les gens comme moi xD ).**

 **Jeanna**

* * *

Scott a fait plus que me demander pourquoi je ne l'avais pas retenue, il m'as carrément accuser de ne pas vouloir son bonheur. Ce à quoi j'ai simplement répondu : « hm. ».  
Encore une fois, à quoi bon fournir des efforts inutiles ?

Exactement.

Enfin bon, après coup il c'est excuser et m'a payé un muffin myrtille – qui était plutôt bon d'ailleurs -.

Il a fini par partir rejoindre Alison avant qu'elle ne rentre chez son père pour les vacances de noël et moi je suis passé m'acheter à dîner.

Là je travaille, encore, à la bibliothèque.

Certains trouverais ça triste que je mange seul presque tous les soirs, mon père et Scott ont toujours du mal à l'accepter d'ailleurs, mais j'ai juste vraiment besoin de pouvoir me retrouver seul de temps en temps, penser à tout un tas de choses futiles vous voyez ?

Alors, oui, je fais peut-être pitié avec mes nouilles et mes beignets aux crevettes mais honnêtement, j'en ai pas grand chose à foutre.

Je commence à peine à croquer dans un de ces succulents beignets quand je sens mon portable vibrer contre ma cuisse :

 _ **De +337 89 78 86 14 :**_

 _ **Reçus à 21h43 :**_

Rdv dns ta chmbr. 3 mins.  
Derek.

Je fixe l'écran de mon téléphone puis me lève sans un mot. Je rassemble mes affaires et sors de la bibliothèque en direction du campus.  
Pourquoi diable est-ce que je répond à l'appelle de ce sale trou du cul lâcheur de meilleur ami ? Et puis c'était quoi ce numéro ? Il me contact en inconnu maintenant ?

Cette ironie.

Bien, disons simplement que je ne suis pas un trou du cul lâcheur de meilleur ami, moi, et que quand il a besoin d'aide, j'aide.

* * *

Aussitôt que j'ouvre la porte, Derek bondis hors du lit pour me rejoindre à l'entrée. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'enlever mes pompes, qu'il est déjà là à me bassiner avec ces « t'étais où ? » et « ça fait 3 heures que je t'attends ». Ce à quoi je hume. Encore.

« Stiles. Il faut que je te parle. C'est super important. »

J'enlève ma veste et l'accroche au porte manteau puis le fixe, sans vraiment le voir. Je pari qu'il va encore me sortir que Kate a piqué une crise de jalousie, ou encore qu'elle a trop traîné avec son meilleur ami, Wilson.

Blah, Blah, Blah.

« Hum.

\- Je.. »

Il semble hésitant. Il se gratte l'arrière du crâne gauchement, ses sourcils se fronçant compulsivement tandis qu'il se mord la lèvre nerveusement.  
C'est un truc qu'il faisait tous le temps avant, quand il était stressé.

Avant, ouais.

Il soupir avant de lâcher une espèce de petit rire hystérique, à peine audible :

« Kate m'a largué. »

Je le fixe longuement.

« Quoi ?

\- Oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire, il reprend, j'aurais dû mieux la traité. C'est vrai qu'avec les qualifications pour les quarts de final je l'ai un peu négligé, mais j'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle me quitterai pour ce salopa-

\- Attends, quoi ? »

Il me fixe l'air de dire : « mais t'es con ou quoi ? ».

« Kate m'a quitté, et comme j'ai essayé de te l'expliquer, monsieur-je-suis-en-politique-mais-je-comprend-pas-quand-on-me-parle, c'est ma faute parce qu-

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comment ça, ' Pourquoi ' ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a quitté ? Je répète, las. »

Il marque une pause, avant de partir dans ce qui ressemble fort à un récit tragique.

Et Kate est parfaite par ci, et elle mérite mieux que moi par là, et c'est ma faute et Blah, Blah, Blah.

Habituellement je l'aurais juste ignoré, mais ce soir, je suis fatigué, j'ai des devoirs et il bloque l'entrée.

Je sais que je ne suis personne pour jugé du comportement de l'autre pouffiasse, mais Derek a passé sa chienne de vie à essayer de la satisfaire. Elle n'est jamais contente, le traite comme une espèce de chien-porte-monnaie qu'elle balance dès qu'il est vide ou qu'il a chié sur le tapis.

Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait quand elle le quitte pour un autre bobo de merde ?

« Kate est une connasse.

\- Je te demande pardon ? »

Son ton est menaçant et, là, comme ça, avec l'éclairage ambiant, on dirait presque que ses yeux sont dépourvu d'iris.

Pour mon bien, je ne devrait vraiment pas trouver ça sexy.

« Non, rectification, c'est une garce, une putain, une profiteuse, une veuve noire ET une connasse.

\- Sti-

\- Elle t'utilise à sa guise, baise avec la moitié du campus, te rabaisse en permanence et toi tu la suis comme une espèce de vieux caniche boitillant.

\- Stiles, si tu continue je vais être obligé de te frapper. »

Il a le regard dur et insistant, sa mâchoire et ses poing se contractent simultanément.

Mais moi tout ce que je peux entendre, ce sont des mots, des paroles, et les écouter serait un bien trop grand effort.

Blah, Blah, Blah.

« Et ensuite quoi ? C'est pas Prescott qui va t'écouter pleurnicher comme une fillette sur ta chiennasse qu'il c'est probablement tapé ! C'est pas Jake, ou Jackson, qui vont rappliquer ici pour se faire insulter ET frapper par un connard insensible qui n'a pas les capacités intellectuelles nécessaire pour voir plus loin que le bout de sa queue ! Si t'as pas envie que quelqu'un soit sincère avec toi une fois dans ta vie, alors ne demande pas de putains de conseils Derek ! En réalité, on sait tous les deux qu'aussitôt qu'elle aura pomper l'autre connard, tu lui tombera dans les bras comme le premier des imbéciles, alors honnêtement, tu devrais me remercier de t- »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que mon dos heurte le mur juste derrière moi. J'en ai le souffle coupé, la douleur explosant dans mes cottes, me faisant gémir péniblement.

« Oh-oh merde, Stiles, j'suis désolé j'ai pas- »

Il tente un mouvement en ma direction mais je le repousse sèchement, lui lançant un regard noir. Je me tiens l'épaule tentant vainement de soulager la douleur lacérante qui y prend maintenant place, me faisant oublier, pendant un temps, celle présente dans ma cage thoracique.

« Je pense que tu devrais t'en aller, maintenant.

\- Stiles je-

\- VAS T'EN ! »

Il me regarde, blessé, comme si j'étais celui qui venait de l'envoyer valser contre un mur. Il s'humidifie les lèvres avant de rire doucement.

« Écoute je sais que t'es en colère mais-

\- Dégage, je murmure

\- Tu vas vite te rendre compte que c'était une erreur de ta part de me provoquer et-

\- DEGAGE BORDEL ! ».

Il serre les dents, fixant le sol d'un air meurtris. Il passe nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux les ébouriffants au passage :

« Tu, il rit jaune, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, pas à moi.

\- Et pourquoi pas hein ? Parce que tu es Derek Hale et que on ne repousse pas Derek Hale ?!

\- Non c'est-

\- MAIS ALORS QUOI ?

\- PARCE QUE TU M'AIMES ! »

Je le fixe, interdit, mon besoin en oxygène bien vite oublier. Il ne peut pas avoir deviné, j'ai été discret, je l'ai caché pendant toutes ces années.

Il n'aurait jamais profité de mes sentiments comme ça, pas Derek.

 _Pas celui que tu as connus, non._

J'ignore la petite voix au fond de ma tête et j'opte pour le pousser en dehors de la chambre. Il m'agrippe les biceps m'empêchant plus ou moins efficacement de le faire sortir de la pièce – faut dire qu'ouvrir une porte et dégagez un mastodonte de 78 kilos en même temps, c'est pas de la tarte.-.

« Je t'ai dit de t'en aller, bon sang Derek !

\- Stiles, tu peux pas faire ça, tu vas le regretter ! Tu m'aimes.

\- Arrête de dire ça comme si ça allait tout arranger ! »

Je retiens avec peine les larmes de rage qui menacent de couler et continue de le pousser, en vain.

Comment est-ce qu'il ose utiliser ça contre moi ? Je sais qu'on ne se voit plus autant qu'avant, dieu, qu'on ne se considère plus autant qu'avant, mais on est amis !

On est amis non ?

« Stiles, tu m'aimes. »

Je le pousse de toutes mes forces – donc pas grand chose – avant de lâchement abandonner, préférant m'affaler contre le mur, glissant jusqu'au sol ou je m'assois, la tête entre mes mains qui n'ont de cesse que de triturer mes cheveux.

J'ai envie qu'il s'en aille, je ne veux plus jamais le voir, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais...

Il s'accroupit à mes côté, me murmurant des choses que je n'entends pas.

Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah...

Je te déteste, Derek Hale. Je te hais, tellement, tellement fort...

J'aurais préféré que tu meurt avec ton oncle dans cet accident de voiture, j'aurais préféré ne jamais te revoir, j'aurais préféré que tu n'ai jamais existé, que je ne t'ai jamais rencontré...

Je te déteste...

Je voudrais que tu meurt.

Il continue de me murmurer furieusement des choses que je ne comprends pas, des mots que je n'entends pas.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Stiles ? »

Disparaître. Je veux que tu disparaisse.

Je ne comprend avoir parlé à haute voix qu'après qu'il ai quitté la pièce, laissant planer le claquement sourd de la porte dans toute la chambre.

* * *

Gio, mon partenaire coréen est le premier à remarquer que quelque chose cloche.

Il est 10 heures du matin, et la voix monotone de Mr. De Voûte n'aide pas vraiment mon moral à s'éclaircir.

Et voilà que je parle comme un connard de troubadour. Fait chier. Fait bien chier.

A 10h généralement j'ai, soit 3 heures consécutives de sociologie avancé, soit 2 heures et 45 minutes d'économie des marchés.  
Oui, oui, 2 heures et 45 minutes. Faut croire que même le prof' se fait chier.

Je suis en pleine contemplation des graffitis peuplant ma table quand une voix me fait sursauter.

« Tu es sur que ça va ? »

C'est Gio.  
Je lui souris gauchement, tentant de lui faire croire que , oui, tout va bien, que je suis heureux, et que l'épisode Derek qui c'est passé il y a une semaine est bel et bien derrière moi.

Il me tapote l'épaule amicalement, l'air de dire, ça ira tu verras.

Gio a toujours été quelqu'un de sympas.  
J'veux dire, je le connais pas vraiment très bien, c'est juste mon partenaire de projet en littérature. Je sais seulement qu'il adore la robotique – bonjour le cliché – que ses parents ont divorcé après qu'il soit sorti du placard et qu'il a une petite sœur de 15 ans, mais à part ça, black out total.

Je sais aussi qu'il est très attirant. Mais vraiment, très attirant.  
Il a les yeux en amande qu'il a hérité de sa mère je crois, mais il a définitivement le teint et les traits italiens de son père. Et est-ce que j'ai parlé de son sourire ? Mon dieu son sourire ! Il est juste tellement URGH ! Tellement parfait ! Bordel, il a des tâches de rousseurs brunes ! Des putains de tâches de rousseurs et il arrive à être sexy en diable, à être masculin à un tel point que personne ne savait qu'il était gay – même pas moi – avant qu'une idiote lui pose la question !  
Comment ça c'est cliché de croire qu'un gay est forcément efféminé Mais alors pas du tout, ce n'est absolument pas ce que je viens de dire.

Du tout...

Mon regard se fixe à nouveau sur son visage, ses lèvres plutôt pales mais qui collent avec son teint hâlé.  
Entre nous, je crois que sa beauté se trouve dans sa façon d'être, de se tenir. En bref, non seulement son visage est attrayant mais en plus de ça le gars dégage des phéromones de gnou en rut toute la putain de sainte journée !

Je me demande vraiment comment j'ai fait pour ne pas passer mon temps à la mater en cours avant ça...

Ah oui, c'est vrai, Derek...

Je me demande s'il a des abdos. Derek avait des abdos, ça c'est clair, mais Gio lui ? Je devrait peut-être le stalker sur instagram et twitter ce soir ? Avec un peu de chance il aura mis une photo de lui en calbut'.

Je me demande si il fait du sport . Il a l'air d'être musclé au niveau des bras en tout cas, il fait peut-être de la boxe ? Ou du taïkwendo ?

« Tu t'amuses ?

\- Mnghein ? »

Je me redresse brusquement tout en toussant pour couvrir mon embarras :

« Je, non, ouais enfin . Hmmngh. »

Il éclate de rire, ses yeux pétillants de malice et-

Quand je parlait de troubadour, j'ai probablement omis le poète engagé.

« Ça te dirait qu'on aille manger un morceau ? Et comme ça on pourrait travailler sur notre devoir ?

\- Euh, ouais.. Ouais j'veux bien ouais. »

Il me souris encore une fois avant de se tourner vers le tableau et de prendre des notes.

Euuuuh, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer là ? Est-ce qu'il vient de m'inviter à sortir ?

Travailler sur notre devoir.

Ah. Bien, de toute façon, je n'ai plus vraiment de cœur à briser, si vous voyez où je veux en venir. Mon dieu j'ai l'impression de sonner comme une petite pleurnicharde à qui on aurait refuser un ours en peluche. C'est décidé, on ne revivra pas l'épisode Derek – foi de Stilinski -.  
Nous ne materons point ce plaisant popotin !

Je passe le reste de l'heure à compter ses cils et à me demander si je ne suis pas entrain d'imaginer tout ce qu'il vient de se passer .

* * *

« C'est définitivement un rendez-vous ! S'écrit Alison assise sur mon lit.

\- Putain, un peu que c'en est un ! La rejoint Scott, lui aussi installé sur ma literie. »

Je soupir, me pinçant l'arrête du nez tentant vainement de repousser la migraine qui pointe le bout de son nez.

« Vous pouvez arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi ?

\- Mais c'est la vérité ! S'indigne la brunette, enfin on invite pas quelqu'un à dîner pour un projet !

\- Déjeuner, Alison, à déjeuner.

\- Peu importe, elle balaie mon argument d'un geste vague de la main. Il te veut, un point c'est tout. »

Scott hoche vivement de la tête tandis que je me renfrogne et enfile mon pull par dessus ma chemise.

« Il te veut, répète Scott d'un ton ferme. Il veut tremper le biscuit, tremper son pain au pot, il a la bistoquette* humide, il veut tirer la charrue AVEC tes beu-

\- Attend quoi ?! Mais ça existe même pas comme expression c'est tir-

\- Tremper sa nouille dans ta sauce- Aïe Alison ! »

Il se retourne brusquement vers la-dite Alison se frottant le bras là où, semble-t-il, elle l'aurait pincé.

« Ce que Scott veut dire, elle lui lance un regard avisé, c'est que ce Gio est sûrement très attiré par toi. »

Un moment passe.

« Physiquement, je veux dire. »

Scott murmure un, « mais c'est la même chose » avant de se taire quand Argent lui lance à nouveau un regard perçant.

Je soupir, décidant de lâcher l'affaire, après tout peu m'importe, je sais de quoi il retourne.

Je regarde l'heure une dernière fois avant de remettre mon manteau et de me diriger vers la porte, bien vite coupé par la voix d'Alison :

« Tu comptes y aller comme ça ? »

Je jettes un œil à ma tenue cherchant où j'aurais pu foirer.  
J'ai exactement les mêmes vêtement que tout à l'heure, à l'exception que je viens d'enfiler un pull bleu marine par dessus ma chemise.

« Euh, oui ? Je tente, hésitant.

\- Mais c'est exactement la même chose que tout à l'heure !

\- Non non ! J'ai rajouté un pull ! »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de protester que je lance un « Aller, à plus tard ! Et ne forniquez pas sur mon lit ! » et sors de ma chambre.

J'étais seulement passer prendre mon pull – hey ! On se les pèles en Hiver ! - et un peu de monnaie pour ma place de parking. Franchement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me faire tout beau tout propre, j'ai passé l'âge.  
Et puis, c'est pas comme-ci c'était un rendez-vous.

D'accord, admettons.

Même si ça en avait été un, la personne en face ne devrait-elle pas nous aimer comme nous sommes ?

Poète le retour !

Non, sincèrement, à quoi bon bien m'habiller si, au final, c'est pour qu'il me voit – de nouveau – en cours sapé comme un sac le lendemain ? Sérieusement ?

J'entends presque la voix de Lydia me signifier que, si, c'est important de laisser une image positive de soi auprès des gens.  
Mais Lydia est en faculté de commerce, moi en économie.  
Entre nous, pour quelqu'un qui passera sa vie derrière son bureau, je ne voit pas l'intérêt de s'habiller comme si j'allais à un défilé de mode.

Ah ! C'te bonne blague. Et puis comme je n'arrête pas de le dire : Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous.

Absolument pas. En aucuns cas.

Jamais.

Fort de ces pensées, je me dirige vers le point où il m'a demandé de le rejoindre plus tôt ce matin.  
Quand j'arrive près du restaurant, je l'aperçois immédiatement me faire de grand signe, son stupide visage toujours aussi stupidement magnifique.  
Je souris gauchement en retour avant de le rejoindre.

« J'ai déjà choisis nos tables, c'est toujours bondé sinon. »

Je lui souris de nouveau avant de le suivre jusqu'à notre table. Table sur laquelle m'attends déjà ma commande : Oignons Bajhi, Samossa et Nashedar Balti.

Oh mon dieu, ça sent tellement bon...

« C'est bien ce que tu m'as demandé de prendre tout à l'heure non ?

\- Oui, oui c'est bon t'inquiètes pas. »

Il me sourit de nouveau et nous commençons à manger. Le repas se passe extrêmement bien, il est drôle, gentil et très très beau. Est-ce que j'ai dit que je le trouvais beau ? Oui ? D'accord.

Non, mais il l'est. Beau je veux dire.

Nous parlons de tout et de rien, j'apprends que oui, il fait bien du sport, Kalarippayatt je crois. Apparemment ce serais un sport ancestral indien – je prends note d'aller chercher sur internet plus tard-. Il est passionnée par la culture indienne et ces traditions.

On passe notre temps à rire à tel point que j'en ai mal aux joues.

Je n'ai pas rit comme ça depuis des années, et c'est plutôt dur à admettre.

Il me fait goûter à son plat, mais peut on parler de goût quand la seul chose que je peut sentir c'est le feu envahir ma bouche.

Pendant un instant, j'ai été dragon.

Il rigole et pique quelque chose dans mon assiette à son tour, avant d'avaler une énorme boucher de son plat sous mon regard ébahi.

Le petit salopio avait prix un plat épicé de niveau, et je cite, 8 !

« Si je garde des séquelles, tu me pleureras jusque dans ta tombe.

\- Oh, non ! Mon dieu qu'ais-je fais, ton si délicat Palais Stiles ! Une si jolie bouche, quelle dommage. »

Non, je n'ai pas rougis après qu'il m'ait dit ça, et non, je n'ai pas fait exprès de me mordre les lèves pendant tous le reste du repas afin de les empourprer.  
Non, il ne fixe absolument pas mes lèvres pendant tous le reste du repas.

Pas du tout.

Quand nous avons terminé de manger et que j'ai insisté pour payer ma part, nous partons.  
Nous marchons pendant un moment, la nuit est tombé depuis longtemps déjà, et on fini par se retrouver sur le stade de l'établissement.

C'est celui où j'avais l'habitude d'assister aux matchs de Derek. Enfin jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que c'était inutile de venir, puisque de toute manière il ne venait jamais me saluer. J'ai fini par arrêter d'y aller, et il ne l'a jamais mentionné.

C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Je soupir intérieurement, et, refusant de gâcher le moment, je tente d'amorcer une conversation :

« Au final, on a absolument pas avancé sur notre projet...

\- Hm, il hume, mais tu t'es amusé, c'est l'important.

\- Je te trouve bien fier, comme si tu étais le premier à me faire rire! »

Il ricane ses yeux brillants sous la lumière des lampadaires du stade.

« Tu n'avais pas l'air très bien depuis quelque temps. T'avais cette espèce d'aura sombre autour de toi. »

Il semble peser ses mots avant de continuer :

« Ouais, enfin plus que d'habitude quoi.

\- Hey ! J'ai aucune aura sombre ! Seulement mon côté ténébreux, sauvage et mystérieux . »

Nous rigolons tous les deux en cœur avant qu'un son ne nous fasse sursauter au loin :

« Hey les tantouzes, pas de cirage de baguette sur le terrain ! »

Gio se retourne brusquement vers Jackson suivit de près pa-

Et merde.

« Stiles ?

\- Hey, Derek, c'est ça ? »

Je tente de retenir Gio mais celui-ci me repousse gentiment vers l'arrière :

« Tu devrait peut-être dire à David Gay tha qu'il faut la retirer de son cul, avant d'essayer de l'utiliser, la baguette. »

Jackson amorce un mouvement dans la direction de Gio, mais Derek le retiens par les épaules, l'empêchant de ce fait, de réagir.

Je prend Gio par le bras et le traîne dans la direction opposée, non sans entendre Derek qui me demande de l'attendre devant les vestiaires dans 15 minutes.

Le vestiaires c'est un peu comme notre sanctuaire, on avait l'habitude de sécher les cours et de s'y retrouver pour passer le temps quand on était petit. Bien sûr ce n'est plus la même école, -ni les mêmes vestiaires -mais le geste est là.  
Visiblement, c'est sa manière de s'excuser, de dire qu'il faut en parler, et qui sais, peut-être de redevenir comme on était avant tout ça.

Gio me raccompagne jusqu'à mon bâtiment, et quand je rentre dans ma chambre ce soir là, je n'en ressors pas.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura autant enchanté que le début ! Les choses vraiment sérieuses commencerons bientôt niark niark niark ! N'hésitez pas me donner vos avis en mp/commentaires etc... Et on se retrouve bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Jeanna**

 **Côté étoile :**

 *** : Non c'est pas un faute de frappe, ça se disait comme ça à une époque xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Teen wolf pas à moi, histoire si ( le truc baclé olàlà xD )**

 **Rating : M**

 **NDA : Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes et non anonymes ( merci donc à Guest, Axou et Akane pour leurs reviews auxquelles je ne peut pas répondre ), merci aussi à ma bêta Rinkachirikitateku pour sa correction ! Lire vos réactions me met toujours de bonne humeur en cette période d'examens ! ^^**  
 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**

 **Jeanna**

* * *

On est le 24 décembre, c'est noël.

Je suis dans ma chambre, assis sur mon lit, perdu dans mes courbes marginales et la maximisation de l'utilité des demandeurs dans un marché concurrentiel.

Oui je sais, ça crains.

En même temps, j'ai pas trop eu le choix entre Scott qui est rentré à Beacon Hills pour passer les fêtes avec sa mère et Derek...

Bien Derek aussi, je suppose.

Donc je me retrouve seul à m'avancer sur mes devoirs d'économie, histoire de faire quelque chose de mon temps.

Je dois seulement patienter jusqu'au nouvel an puisque Scott reviendra le passer avec moi mais bon, en attendant, je me fait chier.

Je me fais chier, et comme je me fais chier, je pense.

Ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne chose, parce que je finis toujours par penser à avant.  
A quand Derek et moi étions amis, à quand je rentrais à la maison et que j'y retrouvais ma mère, et, plus tard, mon père - avec qui je regardais des films d'horreurs en cachette -, à quand Scott et moi on séchait les cours de sport pour éviter Jackson et ses potes, à quand on y arrivait pas, à quand ils finissaient toujours par me rattraper, à quand tous ce que je pouvais voir, c'était du noir, le néant à perte de vue.

A quand, finalement, avant n'était pas si bien que ça.

C'est probablement ça le pire, que plus j'y pense, plus je me rende compte que finalement, ça n'a jamais vraiment valut le coût.

 _ **''Le souvenir du bonheur n'est plus du bonheur le souvenir de la douleur est de la douleur encore.''  
George Gordon Byron**_

Que finalement, le noir à perte de vue, c'était pas si mal.

* * *

Je suis dans la salle de bain, et, pourtant, je ne me rappelle pas y être allé.

Je peux voir mon reflet sur le miroir , mais il est flou, à tel point que je ne dessine de mon profil que les lignes. Mon attention se pose ensuite sur les toilettes en face de moi.

Il y a du sang.

Du sang partout, il recouvre les murs, les rideaux de bains, le sol à tel point que mes chaussettes sont comme plongé dans l'eau quand je tente un pas en direction de la baignoire.  
J'ouvre les rideaux comme au ralentis, un grincement retentis dans la salle d'eau, mais rien de plus. Tout ce qui ce découvre, c'est du vide, et une baignoire aussi blanche que neige contrairement au reste de la pièce.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe bordel ?

J'entends un gémissement plaintif qui me fait sursauter.  
Je me dirige vers la chambre adjacente d'un pas lent et mesuré et quand j'ouvre la porte, la première chose que je remarque, c'est du sang, encore.  
Il y en a un grosse flaque sous mes pieds, et je sursaute en marchant dedans. Je panique et relève la tête, tentant de trouver d'où proviennent toutes ces flaques rougeâtre.

Sur mon lit, il y a un corps allongé dont les pieds dépassent du bord, mais ce n'est pas le corps de n'importe qui, c'est celui de Derek.

Je me précipite vers celui-ci, des questions plein la tête : Pourquoi n'est-il pas chez ses parents ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi tout ce sang ?

Je tente de lui relever la tête de vérifier son pouls, mais tout ce que je vois ce sont ses yeux vidé de toute forme de vie.  
Et c'est là que je perçois le couteau qui repose juste à côté de ma cuisse.

Je pousse un gémissement plaintif et m'empare lentement de l'objet, comme au ralentis.  
La réalisation me frappe de plein fouet : Derek a été poignardé.

Une fois l'objet dans ma main, je me rend compte que la forme concorde parfaitement avec la taillade sur ma paume.

Comme-ci je l'avais saisi de toutes mes forces, comme-ci c'est moi qui l'avais utilisé.

Ma vision ce trouble, ma respiration ce fait laborieuse et je hurle, à m'en déchirer les poumons, à m'en écorcher la trachée, mais aucun son ne franchit ma bouche.  
Seul un bruit strident ce fait entendre dans la pièce.

Je me réveille en sursaut reprenant ma respiration. Je peux sentir la chair de poule hérisser chaque poil sur ma peau.  
 _  
Un cauchemars, ce n'était qu'un cauchemars..._

J'inspire et j'expire laborieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de pouvoir entendre à nouveau. C'est alors que je me rends compte de ce qui m'a tirer de mon sommeil. Je m'empare de mon téléphone et décroche sans réfléchir.

« Alors pépé, encore perdu dans tes bouquins ?

\- Laura ? Je souffle.

\- Qui d'autre aurait eu l'audace de t'interrompre dans tes séances de lecture papi Stiles ? »

Eh merde, apprenez moi à regarder qui m'appelle avant de décrocher.

Laura, c'est la sœur de Derek. Elle a été la première à remarquer mon énooorme béguin pour son frère, et depuis on est très proche. Je crois que la première fois quelle l'a remarqué c'est quand Derek m'a présenter Kate. Habituellement, je cachais plutôt bien mes émotions, mais quand il m'a dit qu'il voulait me la présenter en premier parce que j'étais son ami le plus proche, ça m'a fait mal.  
Après ça, Laura et moi on a commencé à beaucoup discuter. Au début c'était surtout de Derek et de sa connasse de Kate – Laura n'a jamais put la piffrer d'ailleurs- mais les sujets ont finit par se diversifier.  
Elle dit souvent que c'est grâce à moi si elle n'a pas finit comme Derek, à cacher qui elle était vraiment. Oui parce que, elle aussi, elle était populaire, mais, comme Derek, n'en avait que l'apparence. Selon elle, voir ce que son frère devenait était une leçon en soi, du coup elle a quitter son petit-ami de l'époque, a larguer toutes ces barbies – c'est comme ça qu'elle veut qu'on les appelles maintenant – et c'est mise à la table des nerd de son année – nerd qu'elle a fini par devenir -.

« Stiles ? T'es toujours là ?

\- Euh, oui, oui oui ! Je suis là, oui.

\- T'étais encore perdu dans un de tes bouquins hein ! Avoue !

\- Ou-ouais, désolé. »

Il y a un court silence au bout de la ligne avant qu'elle ne ricane et ne change de sujet. On parle un peu de tout et de rien, comme au bon vieux temps. Elle me raconte ses journées à New-York où elle viens d'emménager, ou quelles conneries ont encore fait les jumeaux, Tommy et Lisa, comment ils ont briser un vase et tenter de la cacher à l'arrière du jardin en l'enterrant.

Comment ils l'ont enterrer là où on avait enterrer Tilty, leur chienne, quelques années au paravent.

Comment ils ont découvert un fabuleux trésors.

« J'te raconte pas le cauchemars !Je l'entends rire au bout du fil.

\- Ouais, j'imagine. »

Je souris légèrement, malgré les quelques bribes de mon rêves que mon cerveau ne cesse de repasser en boucle.

« Eh ! Je vais devoir aller surveiller Rose, tu sais la petite à oncle Turner.

\- Ah, vas y ! T'inquiètes pas pour moi va, j'ai plein de livres à lire de toute façon.

\- Quoi, tu veux pas que je te passes Derek ?

\- Euh, non non, c'est vraiment pas la peine de le déranger pour ç-

\- Nooooon sens ! Je l'appelle attend.

\- Non vraimen-

\- DEREEEEEKKKK ! »

Je grimace tout en écartant le téléphone de mon oreille.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut gueuler fort !

Je le recolle à mon oreille quelques secondes plus tard – au cas où - et entends des voix qui sont comme étouffées, probablement celles de Laura et Derek.

« _Allez parle lui !_

\- Non, c'est pas la peine Laura. Je lui parlerai quand je rentrerai.

\- Mais enfin c'est ridicule ! Il te pardonnera jamais si t'agis comme ça ! On dirait que tu t'en contre fou !

-C'est pas comme ci il était indispensable à ma survie, putain ! On s'voit même plus maintenant. Tu réagis comme ci c'était la fin du monde, alors que vraiment, c'est pas dramatique.

\- C'est pas dramatique ? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule Derek ? Stiles, on parle de ton ami de toujours là ! Et toi tu me sors que c'est pas dramatique ?!

\- Stiles n'est pas mon ami Laura, ça fait des années que je te le répète.

\- Et on peut savoir quand est-ce qu'il a arrêté d'être ton ami exactement ?

\- Quand il me faisait tellement honte que je pouvais même plus le sortir, maintenant tu me lâches, je vais aller rejoindre les autres dans l'salon.

\- Putain t'es vraiment trop con ! Si tu cr-»

Je raccroche. Je suis plutôt coriace dans mon genre, mais y a une certaine limite à ce que je peux me prendre dans la tronche, un noël, tout seul dans ma chambre.

Je refuse d'en avoir quoi que ce soit à foutre. Je me l'interdis, même. Ce connard ne mérite pas que je me sente mal à cause de lui, alors je vais me lever, aller me préparer un café et prendre une douche pour effacer les dernières images de mon rêve, qui me trottent encore dans la tête.

Et si mon rêve je finis par le voir comme une prémonition, ainsi soit-il, il l'aura bien cherché.

* * *

Et si je fixe la lame de rasoir posé sur mon lavabo pendant toute la durée de ma douche, ainsi soit-il, je l'aurais bien mérité.

Je fixe l'écran de mon téléphone : 0 messages, 0 appels.

Zéro, zéro, zéro.

Pas de nouvelles de Scott -sûrement trop occupé à « renouer » avec Alison- ni de Laura. Elle a probablement dû croire que j'avais raccrocher après qu'elle m'ait proposer de parler à Derek, ou peut-être qu'elle a juste mieux à faire.

Je le comprendrai, si c'était le cas, moi, je ne me serais pas appelé non plus.

Mon père m'a envoyé une carte, donc c'est déjà ça de gagné. Je l'ai appelé pour le remercier, mais je suis tombé sur son répondeur.

Je soupir lascivement et m'étire un peu avant d'attraper mes clefs et mon sweat-shirt que j'enfile par dessus mon pull. Oui, je sais, pas très sexy tous ça mais bon, c'est l'hiver, bientôt le nouvel an, et j'ai pas envie de faire d'efforts.

Je décides donc de sortir faire un tour pour m'aérer l'esprit et ne pas me morfondre sur mon sors. Mes pas me mène vers la forêt pas loin du Jules Verne.  
Le Jules Verne, c'est le campus des artistes. Il est situé à côté du campus des sportif, et face à celui des scientifiques et donc du bâtiment de robotique. Nous, les économistes, commerces et compagnie, on est un peu plus éloigné, comme coupés du monde.

Le truc qui est génial avec ce campus, et qui lui vaut d'être fréquenté plus que les autres, c'est qu'il est bordé, d'un côté, par la ville et de l'autre par la forêt. C'est pas le genre de forêt dans laquelle on se perdrait, mais elle est suffisamment dense pour que les résidant viennent y courir.

Je continue de m'enfoncer dans l'immensité morte, mes chaussures s'enfonçant dans la terre gelé, de la buée s'échappant de mes lèvres.

Ici, tout est plutôt paisible. Les oiseaux ne chanterons pas avant quelques semaines encore et au final c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. J'suis pas sur que j'aurais supporté de les entendre piailler toute l'après-midi de toute façon.

Je finis par m'arrêter à la lisière d'un grand lac d'eau figé. Il est recouvert d'une fiche couche de glace scintillant doucement aux lueurs dorées du soleil. Les reflets m'aveugle quelque peu, alors je m'assois sur les pousses qui ont résisté au froid mordant d'hiver.

Une brise fraîche me fait frissonner. Elle brosse les quelques feuilles qui perdurent dans les arbres et glace un peu plus mes doigts, mes lèvres et mon cœur.

 _ **« Hey, tu crois pas qu'on devrait rentrer ? »**_

 **Deux petits garçons s'avancent à la lisière d'une forêt, l'un tentant de garder l'équilibre sur un tronc s'étant échouer sur le sol tandis que l'autre le suis de près.**

 **« Oh non ! On reste encore un peu !**

 **\- Mais on risque d'attraper froid et de tomber malade, en plus maman a dit de ne pas rentrer trop tard ! »**

 **Le plus petit rétorque par un reniflement dédaigneux :**

 **« Pourquoi, tu as froid toi ?**

 **\- Non. »**

 **Il s'arrête et descend de son tronc d'arbre.**

 **«Dit donc monsieur le boudeur, Talia a dit que c'était pas bien de mentir ! Il ricane en pointant l'autre du doigt.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas froid !**

 **\- Regardez, le petit bébé a froid, il veut rentrer se réchauffer !**

 **\- Stiles ! Arrête ! Je t'ai dit que j'ai pas froid ! »**

 **Stiles fait mine de grelotter, éclatant de rire face à la mine renfrognée de l'autre enfant.**

 **« Oh allez Derek ! Fait pas la tête ! Je rigolais moi. »**

 **Derek le fixe d'un air boudeur avant de commencer à marcher en direction de la maison.**  
 **Stiles s'abaisse alors vers le sol, utilisant la neige vierge de tout contact à ses pieds afin de former une boule compact qu'il lance sur Derek s'enfuyant par la suite. Celui-ci s'élance alors à la poursuite de Stiles, s'en suivant une course poursuite au milieu de paysages nacrés et scintillant de milles feu.**  
 **La forêt est calme, seul les rires des deux enfants peuvent se faire entendre, et, par moment, le souffle du vent qui fait voler les quelques feuilles accrochées aux arbres.**

 **Finalement, épuisés et à bout de souffles, les deux enfants s'écroulent pratiquement l'un sur l'autre, se transformant en une pile de membre grelottant et rieurs.**  
 **Ils sont tous les deux étendus au sol, les bras et les jambes écartés, la lumière éclairant vaguement le visage de Derek.**  
 **Stiles qui n'a cessé de le fixer, et dont le sourire a laisser place à une moue confuse, tourne son attention vers le ciel.**  
 **Un bleu presque blanc et dégagé s'ouvre alors à lui. Il est vaguement aveuglé par le soleil, ainsi il fronce les sourcils, tentant de fixer l'astre en feu.**

 **Une main se pose sur ses yeux, le forçant à les fermer.**

 **« Arrête, tu vas abîmer tes yeux. »**

 **Il grogne et se dégage de l'emprise de son ami, tout en se rasseyant machinalement.**  
 **Derek en fait de même, et le fixe tristement.**

 **« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, de toute façon ils sont moche mes yeux.**

 **-Moi je les aime bien.**

 **\- N'importe quoi.»**

 **Stiles se lève brusquement, son souffle se faisant court.**

 **« Regarde ! Je suis tout petit et tout maigre, en plus je cours pas aussi vite que toi et mes yeux sont justes marrons.**

 **\- Ma maman m'a dit que c'était normal d'être petit à notre âge et qu-**

 **\- Mais moi je suis pas comme toi ! Je suis pas super gentil, ni intelligent, ni rien du tout ! C'est pour ça que personne reste avec moi. Toi aussi tu vas le voir et tu partiras, tu verras ! »**

 **Sa voix claque dans l'air sec et glacial. Il murmure faiblement un dernier « tu verras, tu verras, tu verras... ». Derek se lève à son tour et se poste devant l'hyperactif. Il plonge son regard dans le siens et lui souris de toutes ses dents, bien qu'il lui en manque une à l'avant :**

 **« Stiles, tu es exactement comme dans tous les livres de super héros. Eux aussi ils sont petits et pas intéressant aux yeux des autres, mais au final, tous le monde finit par les reconnaître comme des héro, des supers héros ! Toi, tu es mon super héro.**

 **\- C'est vrai ? »**

 **La coalisions entre l'eau et le feu, la glace et la lave, le chaud et le froid. Orbes miels dans celles azuréennes.**  
 **Le temps semble comme figé, quelques perles d'eau s'échouant des branches de pins qui entourent les deux jeunes enfants.**  
 **Le noiraud souris au plus petit, ses yeux brillant de mille et une émotions, toutes plus claires les unes que les autres.**

 **« Tu es mon meilleur ami Stiles. »**

 **''** ** _ _Lorsqu'on joue un tour à quelqu'un, il faut prendre garde à ne pas être pris à son propre piège.''__**

 ** _ _Esope__**

 ** _« Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami. »_**

 **"Dissimilé sous une peau de mouton, le loup se mêla au troupeau. Un agneau se mit à le suivre et fut aussitôt conduit à l'écart pour y être dévoré."**

 ** _ _Esope__**

 ** _ _« Toujours. »__**

* * *

Après m'être relevé et épousseté, je me dirige en direction du campus et , plus précisément, en direction du café le plus proche. Une fois sur les lieux, je m'aperçois que celui-ci est fermé pour cause de travaux.  
Je soupir tristement, sachant que le second plus proche est celui du campus sportif.

Le campus de Derek.

Étant un homme courageux, je me dirige néanmoins vers celui-ci. Courage ou certitude de ne pas l'y croiser, peu importe, l'essentiel étant que j'ai mon café.

Je pénètre dans la bâtisse, l'air chaud me frappant agréablement au visage. Je contracte mes poings tentant d'y faire circuler le sang et marche jusqu'à la banquette la plus éloignée des fenêtre et de la porte d'entrée. Je m'y assois et considère les teintes chaudes qui m'entoure.  
Il ne faut pas longtemps avant qu'une serveuse – sûrement une élève du campus – ne vienne prendre ma commande. Elle est petite, brune et a les yeux noirs.

Banal somme toute, mais pas tant que ça si j'en juge aux deux idiots qui n'arrêtent pas l'interpeller. Elle soupir, agacé et lève ses yeux au ciel, murmurant un ou deux jurons.

Je lui souris gentiment, sourire qu'elle me rend.

« Désolé si j'te gène avec mes mauvaises ondes, mais ils m'ont cassé les couilles toute la journée !

\- Y a pas de mal. »

Elle me souris encore une fois avant de s'éclipser, ma commande en note sur son carnet, non sans poser sa main sur mon épaule.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Nita – à en juger par l'étiquette collée à son buste -, pose son plateau, duquel s'échappe une délicieuse odeur, sur ma table. Elle s'éclipse ensuite discrètement et je commence à déguster mon café.  
L'endroit est calme, une musique classique résonne dans la pièce. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de clients -normal vu le moment -, on doit être 5 grand maximum. Je prends encore une gorgée de mon café.  
Je me brûle légèrement la lèvre, le liquide me réchauffant de l'intérieur, me faisant soupirer doucement.  
C'est alors que mon téléphone vibre, un numéro inconnu s'y affichant. Je le prends en main et hésite un moment. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de répondre aux numéros inconnus, mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, et bien que personne ne s'en soit souvenus, je pense en faire un jour mémorable.

Quand je décroche, la première chose que j'entends, ce sont des rires, des cris, des voix.

Ensuite, j'entends Scott.

Scott qui me demande si ça va, si je ne suis pas complètement mort au milieu de mes livres, si je mange comme il faut. Scott qui m'appelle de chez Alison, qui me dit que sa famille les acceptent enfin.

Alors l'espoir naît en moi, peut-être que cette journée quelqu'un s'en souviendra, finalement.

Et puis il me dit qu'il me rappellera demain, ou peut-être plus tard encore. Il dit qu'il me racontera tout plus tard.

Blah, Blah, Blah...

Et finalement, après que j'ai fini mon café, je me rends compte que cette journée n'est ni mémorable, ni un jour à célébré.

C'est vrai après tout, qui fêterai le jour de sa naissance ?

Sûrement un narcissique entouré d'une ribambelle de connards tous plus faux les uns que les autres.

Et, ne nous mentons pas.

Je mérite moins que ça.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est fini pour ce chapitre ( enfin cette partie ) ! J'éspère que ça vous a plût ! Encore désolé pour les heures de parutions mais je vie la nuit xD !**  
 **Les commentaires etc... sont toujours appréciés, sur ce, bonne journée/soirée à toi, petit lecteur !**

 **Jeanna**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dislcaimer : Teen Wolf, histoire ci-dessous à moi.**_

 _ **Rating : M!M!M! Rebroussez chemins jeunes vierges effarouchées !**_

 _ **NDA : Merci mille fois pour les commentaires du dernier chapitre ( axou étant la seule à qui je ne peux jamais répondre, merci axou, te sens pas seule, tes mots sont entendus, ils sont dans mon coeur comme dans mon cu- je sors ...). Merci encore à ma bêta Rinkiachirikitateku pour sa correction ! **  
**Comme je pars en vacances le 5 ( ouii fin des exams ! ) je risque de poster plus lentement, et c'est aussi parce que je vais devoir envoyer une bonne trentaine de pages à corriger à ma pauvre bêta ( pleurez là ) et que je veux lui laisser le temps de corriger. Donc, voil. Il reste encore 2 ou 3 chapitres corrigés etc donc no worries.**_

 _ **Jeanna**_

* * *

On est le 31 décembre et il est 22h00 pétantes. C'est aujourd'hui qu'a lieu la plus grosse fête de l'année. La plus grosse parce qu'elle rassemble toutes les communautés de chaque campus : Les centurions ( Bétas du campus Sportif ), Les Flaméliens ( Alpha du Jules Verne ), les Dynamistes ( Oméga du campus scientifique) et enfin les Durkheimiens ( Deltas du campus d'économie, sociologie et relations humaines ).  
Cette soirée, c'est – à en juger par l'enthousiasme général- LA soirée à ne pas rater.  
On c'est souvent battus, et quand je dis 'on', je parle des premiers élèves de l'université, pour savoir où se déroulera l'événement.  
On c'est vite rendu compte qu'alterner sur chacun des campus n'était pas possible parce qu'il n'y avait même pas le place nécessaire sur le campus Jules Verne, qui est le plus grand des quatre.  
On a donc décidé de déterminer le lieu en plein centre : le parc de botanique.

C'est une espèce de verrière immense dans laquelle sont conservés les devoirs des élèves de sciences et d'arts. La faculté l'utilise aussi comme un moyen de s'en mettre plein les fouilles étant donné qu'elle est ouverte aux touristes lors des vacances d'été.

C'est un petit peu comme une sorte de village miniature - merci les Jules Vernois- qui a été construit par des élèves d'art et de science. Chaque année une équipe d'élèves de dernière année devra construire une bâtisse en pierre ou en bois, et intégrer un thème donné dans son œuvre. En général les groupes de pairs concernent uniquement les artistes spécialisés dans le domaine de la décorations d'intérieur et les apprentis ingénieurs en bâtiments.

Enfin bon, tous ça pour dire que la fête va se dérouler dans une ville miniature entourée de plantes en tous genre.  
Si je devais comparer l'endroit à quelque chose ce serait Wonderland dans Alice au pays des merveilles, parce que aussi beau que ce soit, il est devenu complètement interdit d'y aller après qu'un élève ait tenter d'étrangler sa copine dans une des chaumières.

Ouais, on est sympas comme ça ici.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pense pas vraiment participer à leur petite charade. Parce que, de un, je n'en vois pas du tout l'intérêt, et de deux, j'en ai absolument aucune foutue envie.  
Scott ne va pas tarder à venir me chercher pour qu'on rejoigne les autres là-bas, ce qui sous-entends que je devrait être prêt à tous les revoir et à m'amuser. Parce que je suis une personne heureuse et pleine de vie.

Et si je me lève et sors de l'immeuble avant qu'il ne sonne, c'est seulement pour lui faciliter le travail. Qu'importe que je ne me rende pas à l'endroit prévu ?

La forêt n'est pas si loin de la fête que ça, au final .

 _ _ **De : Scotty à 22h42**__

 **-T'es où ? T'es déjà là-bas ?**

 **De : Scotty à 22h56**

 **\- Stiles ?! On t'attends avec les autres devant la taverne dans l'allée 4 je crois ?!**

 **De : Scotty à 23h15**

 **\- Putain mais t'es où vieux ? On t'as cherché partout. T'es perdu ? Tu vas bien ?**  
 **Stp appel moi.**

 **De : Scotty à 23h27**

 **\- Quelqu1 t'as vu passer près du Jules Verne. Est-ce que t'es en colère contre nous ? j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ?**

 **De : Scotty à 23h39**

 **\- Repond stp.**

 **De : Scotty à 23h44**

 **\- Stiles, répnd.**

 **De : Scotty à 23h46**

 **\- C'est parce que j'ai oublié ton anniversaire ?**

Je souffle longuement et tente d'étendre mes jambes sur le sol froid, mais j'ai du mal à les déplier.  
Je suis assis en face du lac, pratiquement au même endroit qu'il y a quelques jours, une bouteille de whisky à la main – je l'ai acheté en passant devant l'épicerie du campus-.  
J'entendrai presque la fête qui bas son plein, un peu plus loin, mais non. Tous ce que je peux sentir, voir et entendre, c'est du noir, le néant.  
C'est calme et paisible ici, on entend rien d'autre que le vent qui se perd entre les membres atrophiés des géants de bois.

Mon regard se perd dans l'horizon et je prend encore une gorgée directement à la bouteille. Le liquide épais et légèrement acide s'écoule dans ma gorge, me faisant tousser doucement.

Je sens mon téléphone vibrer à nouveau dans ma poche et m'en saisi. C'est encore Scott.

 _ _ **De : Scotty à 00h32**__

 **\- Derek te cherche. Il est complètement déchiré et j'ai rien compris à ce qu'il m'a dit, mais il te cherche.**

 ****Derek ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me chercherait ? On a plus rien à se dire, comme il a si bien fait comprendre à Laura, je lui fais honte.

Il me déteste.

J'applique une légère pression sur l'intérieur de mon poignet qui me fait gémir piteusement.

Et je le mérite bien. 

* * *

N'ayant rien eu de mieux à faire – et surtout, je me pelais le cul avec cette espèce de pluie qui c'est mise à tomber – j'ai fini par rentrer, et me mettre au lit.  
J'ai reçus quelques autres message de Scott, puis de Lydia et un ou deux d'Alison bien que je n'en ai pas lu un seul, parce que à quoi bon ?  
Ce soir j'étais fatigué, et je n'avais pas envie de parler - encore moins de faire la fête-, et même si j'y étais allé comme c'était prévu, je l'aurai gâché de toute façon.

Je gâche toujours tout, moi.

Après avoir enlever mon pantalon et avoir enfilé un t-shirt qui traînait sur ma commode, je prend une moitié de somnifère et me glisse sous les couvertures. Mes cheveux sont encore mouillés de la pluie et ils humidifient désagréablement ma tête d'oreiller, mais, qu'importe. Ce soir, mes rêves seront plus doux qu'à l'habitude, c'est l'essentiel. 

_**''**_ _ **Il n'est pas de douleur que le sommeil ne sache vaincre.''  
**_ _ _ **Honoré de Balzac**__

* * *

Mon corps me brûle. J'ai l'impression d'être en feu. C'est comme si un brasier, dont la source serait mon bas-ventre, me consumait tout entier.  
Tout est flou et m'apparaît comme distant, je ne peux que sentir, ressentir.  
Une goutte de sueur s'écoule le long de ma gorge, -ou est-ce encore à cause de la pluie ?- tandis qu'un poids humide et brûlant me compresse la poitrine. Je peux m'entendre gémir quand la pression au creux de mes reins ce fait plus forte, plus appuyé. Je tente de bouger dans l'espoir que la sensation revienne, mais quelque chose m'en empêche.  
Le poids ce fait plus lourd et je peux sentir une brise sur ma peau qui me fait frissonner de contentement. Je gémis, plus fort cette fois-ci, quand la pression se fait de nouveau sentir. Je sens mon érection humide durcir encore plus entre mes cuisses tandis qu'un pincement à ma jugulaire me fait soupirer de plaisir.  
Je suis comme perdu dans une mer bouillante de plaisir qui m'empêche de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Tous ce que je suis capable de faire, c'est gémir sous la force des sensations qui me submergent.  
Puis, soudainement, tous s'arrête. Le poids qui reposait sur ma poitrine n'y est plus et la chaleur qui m'enveloppait l'a suivis de près. J'ai l'impression de mourir de froid tout à coup, tant et si bien que je geins faiblement dans l'espoir de faire revenir l'ancienne chaleur apaisante.

« Chuuuut, je suis là, ça va aller. »

Je fronce les sourcils – autant que je le peux dans une situation onirique- à l'entente de la voix rocque qui s'échappe, semble-t-il, d'au dessus de moi.

« Détends-toi, Stiles. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à la portée de ces mots que je suis frappé par toutes les sensations précédentes en même temps. La pression est bien plus forte qu'avant, tant et si bien qu'elle en devient douloureuse. Je peux sentir des larmes perler au coins de mes yeux. J'ai l'impression d'être déchiré en deux par quelque chose de chaud et humide, et ça devient pire quand ça commence à bouger. Je pousse un petit cri et ouvre brusquement les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec Derek.

« Si tu continue à te resserrer comme ça, je vais pas me retenir, Stiles. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre ni même de penser à quoi que ce soit qu'il commence à se mouvoir en moi, me coupant la respiration sous l'intensité du geste et des sensation qu'il apporte.  
Ses mouvements sont lents et mesurés, presque sensuels. Il n'a de cesse de grogner de contentement tandis que je resserre ma prise sur la tête de lit, tentant d'échapper à l'inconfort du moment. Un mouvement un peu plus fort que les autres me tire un son que j'aurais qualifié de réellement embarrassant si ça n'avait pas été dans cette situation.  
Je me mord la lèvre tentant d'étouffer les plaintes de plaisirs qui ne cesse de s'échapper de mes lèvres maintenant que je me suis ajuster à la taille, imposante, de son membre.  
Je l'entends rire légèrement, comme attendris, tandis que sa bouche trouvent le chemin de mon cou, y déposant une série de baisers bouillants et mouillés.  
Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, ses coups de boutoir deviennent de plus en plus brutaux, et le plaisir de plus en plus intense, son étreinte ce faisant plus stricte, au point que je sois sur d'avoir des bleus après coup. J'ai l'impression de me sentir partir alors que mes cris doublent de volume. Je rejette ma tête en arrière et resserre mes cuisses tremblantes sur ses hanches quand un coup particulièrement bien placé me fait m'arquer sur le lit. Je tremble de tout mon corps tant j'y prends du plaisir.  
Il saisit mon menton d'une main et me force à le regarder dans les yeux alors que j'atteins l'orgasme - bien que cela ne fasse que quelques minutes que nous soyons passés à l'acte-.  
Il vient peu de temps après moi, et j'ai la bonne surprise de le sentir – ou pas justement – se répandre dans la capote.  
Pendant un temps, la seule chose que l'on peut entendre dans la pièce sont nos respirations saccadées, puis, il se redresse légèrement et tente de m'embrasser, son torse appuyant sur le miens. Je peux discerner dans la noirceur ambiante, ses yeux humides et injectés de sang. Son souffle s'abat sur mes lèvres et je comprends alors seulement à quel point je peux l'aimer.

C'est un amour triste, n'allant que dans un sens, voir dans aucun. Je l'aime de façon stupide, à toujours l'écouter et le soutenir quand il ne me donne rien en retour. A le blâmer de ne pas m'aimer, quand jamais il n'y a été forcer, ni même, ne m'a fait espérer.

A vouloir l'embrasser quand bien même il respire l'alcool et la clope.

 _ **''Aimer, c'est permettre d'abuser.''  
**_ _ _ **Pierre Reverdy**__

A vouloir l'épouser, au moindre sourire. _ _ **  
**__

 _ **''**_ _ **Pour me rendre heureux, un sourire peut suffire.''  
**_ _ **Jean de la Fontaine**_

A vouloir, si il tombe, l'avoir poussé _.  
_ _  
_ _ **''Je meurs si je vous perds mais je meurs si j'attends.''  
Jean Racine**_

Mais cet amour, n'est ni réciproque, ni même aimant. Alors je détourne la tête et lui me fixe, incrédule. Il se reprend cependant bien vite, se redressant, l'air mauvais.

« Ah, je vois, t'es un gars comme ça toi, hein ? »

Il se retire de moi brusquement -me tirant une grimace- et s'assoit, dos à moi, sur le bord du lit. J'entends le froissement des vêtements quand il commence à se rhabiller, et, il en est à peine à mettre ses chaussettes quand ma voix résonne dans la chambre :

« Tu m'as violé. Susurre-je, incrédule »

Il se fige pendant un court instant, mais fini tout de même par m'ignorer et reprendre là où il c'était arrêté.

« Tu es entré dans ma chambre par effraction, et tu as profité de moi dans mon sommeil. »

J'ai l'impression de plus parler pour moi que pour lui. C'est un peu comme si je cherchais à comprendre ce qu'il vient de ce passé, à le réaliser.

« Tu as abusé de moi, Derek. Tu l'as fait sans mon consentement. »

Il se fige de nouveau, cette fois la tension bien visible dans ses épaules. Quand il se relève et passe son sweat-shirt par dessus sa tête, je m'attends à ce qu'il passe la porte sans plus un mot. Qu'il m'oublie, ou bien m'ignore comme il fait toujours.  
A la place, il se penche au dessus de moi tandis que je m'enfonce dans le matelas, tentant de me faire oublier. Je perçois de la colère dans son regard. Ses pupilles sont complètements dilatées et ses cheveux sont emmêlés là ou j'y ai passé les doigts.  
Il me fixe longuement, son regard descendant progressivement jusque sur mon abdomen où repose mon membre humide et couvert de sperme. Je sens mes joues brûler d'embrassement et tente donc de me couvrir honteusement à l'aide de mes mains et de mes cuisses. Il ricane méchamment et se saisis de mes poignet qu'ils placent sur mon torse. C'est douloureux parce qu'il sers trop fort, mais je ne dit rien.

« T'as pourtant pas eu l'air de t'en plaindre.

\- Je-J'ai-

\- Tu, tu, tu ? Il mime, l'air rieur. »

Je baisse les yeux, la colère se répandant en moi comme un feu brûlant.

« Joue pas à ça avec moi, t'en mourrais d'envie de toute façon. T'en as toujours crevé d'envie. Tu crois que j'ai jamais vu cette façon que t'avais de me fixer ? »

Je tente tant bien que mal de ne pas écouter ce qu'il me dit, parce que je refuse de croire que c'est ce qu'est devenu Derek. Il n'est pas comme ça.

Jamais.

Pas lui.

« Tu crois que c'était la première fois ? »

Mon corps se fige dans l'expectative. J'ai peur de ce qu'il compte dire, de ce qu'il va faire.

Et j'ai peur d'avoir peur. Parce que Derek n'est pas un monstre, pas celui que je connais en tous cas.

« Fait pas cette tête, fallait bien que je m'entraîne sur quelqu'un avant de faire l'amour à Kate. »

Je sens un froid immense se répandre dans mon corps. Mon cœur donne un sorte de soubresaut avant de se remettre à battre de plus belle, une violente douleur me prenant à la poitrine. Je ne pense plus, ne vois plus.

Mais j'entends.

J'entends Derek qui continue de me décrire ce qu'il a fait à Kate, je l'entend nous comparer. Je l'entends me dire pourquoi il ne pourra jamais m'aimer, pourquoi personne ne l'a jamais fait. Me dire ce que mon père n'a jamais osé dire, que je ne suis qu'un poids, que ce serait tellement plus simple si je n'étais pas là. Qu'on ne pourrais pas m'oublier, parce qu'il n'y a rien à oublier.

« Tu me brises le cœur. »

C'est un murmure, et je comprends seulement que j'en suis l'auteur quand il s'arrête de hurler.

Il continue de me fixer, mais ses yeux ne semblent plus aussi méchants, maintenant.

Son expression est impossible à décrire, mais ses lèvres sont pressées l'une à l'autre et ses yeux brillants de larmes.  
Il se retourne brusquement et attrape son manteau, pressant ses mains contre ses yeux tout en murmurant des « fait chier, fait chier, putain ! ». Il claque la porte sans un regarde en arrière, me laissant livré à moi-même, couvert de mes propres fluides, enveloppé dans un néant de solitude. 

__**''Quoi de plus complet que le silence ?''  
**__ _ _ **Honoré de Balzac.**__

* * *

Après que Derek soit parti, je suis resté longtemps dans mon lit à contempler le plafond. J'ai ensuite pris la direction de la douche pour m'y laver et effacer toutes traces du coït.

En me regardant dans le miroir tous ce que j'ai pu voir étaient les traces de doigts sur mes hanches et mes cuisses, les bleus dispersés un peu partout sur mon corps et les morsures sur mon cou.

Maintenant que j'y pense, Kate a toujours pris un malin plaisir à me décrire à quelle point Derek pouvait être violent pendant l'acte. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle disait ça uniquement parce qu'elle savait ce que je ressentais pour lui et qu'elle voulait m'humilier, mais il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas totalement menti.

Je frotte vigoureusement chaque parcelle de ma peau, l'irritant quelque peu au passage. J'ai beau gratter, frotter, rincer, laver, je me sens toujours sale et usé. Mais le pire dans tous ça, c'est bien son odeur qui reste fixé à mon être. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'enveloppe, et ça me donne des hauts le cœur.  
J'ai pourtant toujours aimé son odeur, depuis qu'on est petit. C'est une sorte de mélange entre du sucre, de la terre et le soleil, même si, bien sûr, une odeur ne peut jamais vraiment être décrite.

Quand je tente de me recoucher peu de temps après m'être lavé et avoir changer les draps, je suis pris de violentes nausées qui m'obligent à passer le reste de la nuit penché devant la cuvette des toilettes.  
Le plus triste dans tous ça, c'est que son odeur est comme collé au matelas, et elle m'empêche de respirer sans avoir envie de repeindre les murs avec ma bile.

J'arrive tous de même à dormir quelques heures – peut-être deux?-, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de grogner d'agacement en entendant la sonnerie stridente de mon téléphone.  
Je décroche sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, aboyant un « Allo ! » agressif.

« Stiles ? »

C'est Scott.

« Stiles, est-ce que ça va ? »

Non.

« Oui, ça va. »

Je l'entends relâcher un souffle tremblotant, suivis d'un long silence – et pas le genre agréable non plus-.

« Est-ce que tu.. »

Il semble hésitant, résigné, mais continue tout de même su sa lancé :

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux toujours ?

-Non. »

C'est comme un automatisme, une sorte de levier qui s'enclenche de lui-même à chaque fois que ce genre de situation arrive. Je devrais lui en vouloir, ne plus jamais lui parler, mais je suis seul, et je le mérite bien.  
Il rit jaune et me fait part d'à quel point il peut être soulagé, s'en suivent milles et unes excuses, que je ne prend pas la peine d'écouter.

Blah, Blah, Blah...

Il me donne rendez-vous, avec lui et les autres dans quelques heures, au café du coin, ce à quoi je répond un « J'y serais » sans grande conviction.

Il y a de nouveau un long silence, plus tendu cette fois ci.

« Stiles, tu es sur que ça va ? »

Je fixe mon lavabo sur lequel repose une lame de rasoir métallique. La lumière s'y reflète étrangement.

« Oui. »

Je marque une pause et m'humidifie les lèvres.

« Oui, ça va, oui. »

 _''_ _ _ **La mort semble bien moins terrible, quand on est fatigué.''  
**__ _ **Simon de Beauvoir**_

* * *

 _ **ET VOILAAA ! Donc, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Croyez moi j'en ai pas fini avec mes retournements de situations tordus xD ! Et si je met un peu plus de temps à répondre à vos commentaires, c'est tout à fait normal :3 ! J'éspère que le pseudo ''smut'' était assez bien écrit ( et malsain, parce que c'était ce que je voulais faire au départ xD).  
Comme d'hab', commentaires like et follow apprécié, mp de même, bonne soirée à tout(e)s et à tous !**_

 _ **Jeanna**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : mon histoire, pas ma série**

 **Raiting : M**

 **NDA : Bonnn me revoilà , ça fait que 4 jours en plus huéhuéhué ! Je suis enfin arrivé au pays ( mais toujours pas à la destination définitive longue histoire bref ). Voilà un autre chapitre ! Pour votre plus grand bonheur ! Petite fin bien bourrée de suspens au programme mais ! je ne spoilerai point mon prochain . **  
**Un grand merci à ma bêta, Rinkachirikitateku pour sa correction, merci pour toutes ces splendides reviews ( Axou, Modoko et le visiteur pour les guests ). Sur ce, j'vous dit bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas.  
Ah et pour répondre au "visiteur", les typo en gras sont soit des citations, soit des flashbacks C:. Vuéla.**

 **Jeanna**

* * *

Après m'être habillé sommairement, je me rends dans le café de notre campus. Il est à peine 14h00, alors il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. Le rendez-vous étant fixé pour dans seulement 30 minutes, je prends place à la table la plus éloignée de l'entrée – c'est l'habitude qui veut ça-, et m'assois sur la banquette.  
Un rapide coup d'œil à la carte et je commande un café noir, sans sucre, deux cannettes de RedBull et une de Monster Energy.  
Le serveur me regarde bizarrement mais ne fait pas de commentaire. A la place il s'en va, bloc-note en main, et disparaît derrière son comptoir.  
Mon attention se pose de nouveau sur mes cahiers qui sont éparpillés un peu partout sur la table. Je monte le volume de mes écouteurs et me replonge dans mes cours, bercé par la voix de Jimmy Hendrix .

J'en suis à ma seconde canette de RedBull quand j'entends une sorte de gros bruit qui me fait sursauter. Je relève les yeux de mon cahier et aperçois, à deux tables d'ici, un groupe de centurions ***** riant aux éclats. Mes yeux entrent en contact avec l'un d'eux.

 _ _ **La coalisions entre l'eau et le feu, la glace et la lave, le chaud et le froid. Orbes miels dans celles azuréennes.****__

 _Je baisse aussitôt le regard sur mes feuilles, augmentant encore le volume de ma musique, cherchant à oublier le monde autour de moi.  
Je peux sentir son regard sur moi, et ça me met mal à l'aise, mais qu'importe, je ne relève pas la tête pour autant._

Quelques minutes -qui paraissent des heures- plus tard, Scott, Alison, Lydia et Gio, me rejoignent à la table. Ils ne me parlent tout d'abord pas, en dehors de quelques salutations, ils sont trop préoccupé par leurs petits mondes pour faire attention à moi.

Excepté pour Scott qui me fixe sans aucune discrétion. Il répond à Alison par moment quand elle lui pose une question, mais autrement, son regard ne se déloge pas de ma personne. Je commence à gesticuler sur mon siège, me sentant comme étouffé par le poids de tous ces regards, de toute cette attention.  
Je me lève brusquement de table, arrachant mes écouteurs de mes oreilles, sans prendre la peine d'éteindre la musique qui s'en échappe toujours, m'excuse, et prend la direction des toilettes.

Je me poste devant le miroir, m'appuie sur l'évier et enlève l'écharpe que j'ai autour du cou, découvrant ainsi les preuves de ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir. Je ferme les yeux, inspirant et expirant.

Inspire, expire.

Inspire, expire.

 _ _ **Inspire.**__

 **Il crache le sang qui recouvrait son palais dans le lavabo lui faisant face. Ses yeux sont cerclés de noir et sa pommette, salement amochée. Son corps est parsemé d'hématomes plus ou moins colorés et ses lèvres sont craquelées et ouvertes par endroits.**  
 **C'est pas beau à voir, et tous ce que l'adolescent se demande, c'est comment il va réussir à couvrir tous ça quand sa peau est aussi pâle ?**

 **Il se redresse légèrement de l'évier sur lequel il était penché, et se contemple dans le miroir, tentant d'appuyer sur quelques bleu au niveau de sa mâchoire. Une sorte de sifflement s'échappe de sa bouche sous la douleur ressentie.**

 **« Putain »**

 **Il jure, sa voix claquant dans le silence ambiant.**

 **« Stiles ?! »**

 **L'adolescent se retourne brusquement à l'appelle de son nom. Il semble paniqué, l'adrénaline affluant dans ses veines comme un poison mortel. Il se précipite derrière l'un des casiers des vestiaires, retenant son souffle.**

 **« Stiles, est-ce que t'es là ? »**

 **Ses yeux se fixe sur un point invisible face à lui, tentant vainement de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.**  
 **Les secondes qui s'écoulent ensuite sont comme effacées par la peur et l'angoisse d'être découvert. Les pas de la personne en question s'éloignent dans un claquement sourd et finissent par laisser place à un silence assourdissant.**  
 **Tous ce qu'il entend, c'est le sang qui bat à ses oreilles et dans ses tempes, son cœur ce calmant peu à peu.**

 **Expire.**

 **Quelques moments pus tard, il sors enfin de sa cachette et discrètement de la pièce. Il arrive alors dans un couloir sombre et vide – les autres élèves doivent sûrement être en cours-.**

 **Il tourne à droite, puis à gauche, son corps toujours aux abois, et débouche sur une issue de secours qu'il emprunte pour se retrouver en dehors du bâtiment.**  
 **Stiles marche rapidement jusqu'à l'emplacement de sa voiture, son regard scannant nerveusement chaque recoins du parking.**

 **« STILES ! »**

 **Il se stop net, son cœur se remettant à battre de plus belle.**

 **« Stiles, attends ! »**

 **Il n'ose pas se retourner, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines, la panique obstruant ses cordes vocales.**

 **« Hey, pourquoi tu me répondais pas ? »**

 **L'autre individu place une main chaude sur l'épaule de Stiles, son regard détaillant le profil du brun. Stiles se tourne alors lentement, résigné, sous le regard accablé de son acolyte.**

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?! Grogne-t-il.**

 **\- C'est rien, Derek, laisse tomber. »**

 **Le-dit Derek saisi son menton entre ses doigts, obligeant le plus petit à le regarder.**

 **« Stiles, regarde moi.**

 **\- Je t'assure, c'est rien du tout. C'est plus moche que ça en a l'air. »**

 **Derek fronce les sourcils, examinant le reste du corps de son ami méticuleusement, prenant compte de chaque bleus et veines, chaque coupures et chaque égratignures.**

 **« Qui t'as fait ça ?**

 **-Personne, je suis tombé c'est tout. Tu me connais, toujours à trébucher sur n'importe quoi. »**

 **Stiles rit jaune tandis que Derek se fige, ses mains se logeant sur l'épaule et la hanche du jeune homme.**

 **« Est-ce que, il s'humidifie les lèvres avant de continuer, Est-ce que c'est Jackson qui t'as fait ça ? »**

 **Le regard horrifié que lui lance le brun se charge de lui répondre. Le noiraud se crispe, resserrant sa prise sur le corps tremblant de l'adolescent.**

 **« Et il est où là, maintenant ? Il susurre dangereusement.**

 **\- J-J'en sais rien.**

 **\- Stiles !**

 **\- Mais j'en sais rien j'te dis ! »**

 **Hale plisse les yeux suspicieusement et se saisi de son téléphone, appelant le principal concerné, ignorant par la même occasion les appelles de Stiles.**

 **« Derek ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Arrête ! Il va me tuer si tu lui en parles ! »**

 **Il tombe sur le répondeur et jure profusément.**

 **« Putain mais qu'est-ce qui lui as prit à cet espèce de-de-de.. »**

 **Il termine sa phrase dans une sorte de couinement très viril, les poings et la mâchoire serrés.**

 **« Derek. »**

 **A l'entente de son nom, il se retourne et pose son regard sur le plus jeune.**

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **Sa voix est beaucoup plus calme maintenant. Il prend conscience de la position d'inconfort dans laquelle l'autre se trouve, et attend qu'il soit prêt à parler.**

 **Inspire.**

 **« Je suis gay. »**

 **Le noiraud éclate de rire, ses bras se serrant contre son ventre qui n'a de cesse de se contracter. Il finit par arrêter quand il se rend compte de l'expression sérieuse qu'affiche l'autre. L'amusement laisse alors place à l'incompréhension :**

 **« Mais tu es amoureux de Lydia depuis la primaire ! »**

 **Stiles se gratte l'arrière du crâne, l'air penaud.**

 **« En réalité, c'est Scott et toi qui avaient pensé ça. Moi je vous ais juste jamais contredis.**

 **-Mais enfin c'est ridicule, pourquoi est-ce que tu nous aurais laisser croire ça ? Tu me l'aurais dit si t'étais gay ! »**

 **Il y a une courte pause, une sorte de silence qui se prolonge.**

 **« Tu me l'aurais dit, pas vrai ? »**

 **Une bourrasque de vent fait voler les feuilles qui tapissent la terre d'automne, et Stiles fixe ses yeux au sol. Derek ricane amèrement, ses sourcils toujours aussi froncé, des ridules prenants places entre ceux-ci. Son visage est déformé par la colère et la tristesse.**

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? T'as pas confiance en moi ?**

 **-Non, c'est pas ça...**

 **\- Alors quoi ? T'as cru que j'allais faire quoi ? Que j'allais t'abandonner ? Ta tabasser comme ce connard viens de le faire ? »**

 **Expire.**

 **« En réalité, je vois mal quand est-ce que j'aurais pû te le dire. »**

 **Inspire .**

 **« Ça aurait entaché ta réputation. »**

 **Expire.**

 **« Et tu n'aurais plus eu ta place au banc des populaires. »**

 **Inspire.**

 **« Déjà que te faire voir en compagnie de Stiles le looser c'était dur, imagine ce que ça aurait été pour Stiles la tantouze. »**

 **Expire.**

 **« Je te faisais déjà honte, j'allais pas en pus en rajouter une couche. »**

 **Derek reste sans voix, figé sur place. Il fixe Stiles pendant un long moment avant d'amorcer un mouvement dans sa direction. Il est suffisamment prêt de lui pour que son souffle balaie les lèvres du jeune homme, son regard cherchant celui, fuyard, du brun.**

 **« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? »**

 **Stiles souris tristement, ses yeux vitreux rencontrant ceux brumeux de Derek.**

 _''Avant que tu ne parles, on doit pouvoir lire sur ton visage ce que tu vas dire.''  
Marc Aurèle **  
**_ _ _ **  
**__ _ _ **  
« Mais je ne penses rien de toi. »**__

 _''Je suis fort crédule quant à mes propres paroles. Je crois tout ce que je dis, tout en sachant que je suis un menteur.''  
_ _Roger Zlazny_

* * *

 _« Stiles ? T'es là ? »_

Je soupire, las, et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée des toilettes, tombant nez-à-nez avec Scott.

« Oui, je suis là. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il m'inspecte des pieds à la tête – ce qui m'agace au plus haut point- et fini par me prendre dans ses bras. Je reste de marbre, sa chaleur irradiant mon corps froid.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider, si tu ne me parles pas. »

Je fixe la porte en face de moi, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'aide, ni comme si j'avais envie d'en recevoir.

« Stiles, parles moi. »

Son corps compresse le miens dans une étreinte presque douloureuse forçant la chaleur dans mon cœur gangrené.

Parler de quoi ? Je n'ai rien à dire. Tout va bien.

Je vais bien.

« Je sais qu'il c'est passé quelque chose avec Derek. »

Mon corps se tend et je n'ose plus bouger d'un pouce, mes paupières restant grandes ouvertes amenant mes yeux à me brûler désagréablement.

« Je sais ce qu'il t'as fait Stiles. Il a appelé ton père pour lui dire, ce matin. »

Les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge, et je sens la pression qui comprime mon cœur se faire plus vicieuse, plus tenace.

« J'ai failli aller lui casser la gueule, mais ton père a dit quelque chose comme quoi on ne pourrait plus le poursuivre si je le faisais. »

Je ferme les yeux, une douleur explosant à l'arrière de mon crâne.

 _« Scott, il ne m'a rien fait de mal. »_

Scott me regarde, incrédule.

« Il t'a violé Stiles, il a tout avoué à ton père !

-Ce n'étais pas un viol. »

Scott se presse encore un peu plus contre moi.

Il m'étouffe.

 _ **''Qui ment comme il respire, s'étouffe.''  
**_ _ **Robert Sabatier**_

J'appose mes mains sur les épaules de Scott et le repousse doucement.

Son expression s'adoucit à l'entente de mes propos.

« Stiles. »

Il me regarde comme on regarderait une petit chose fragile et blessé, son ton s'inspirant de cette idée :

« Stiles, je sais que tu l'aimes mai-

-J'ai aimé ça, Scott.

-Il a profité de tes sentiments ! Tu ne te rends pas compt-

-J'ai joui, Scott. »

Il baisse les yeux sur le sol carrelé, une expression d'horreur collé au visage.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu recommences à prendre ton traitement, Stiles. »

Scott pose son regard sur moi et me dévisage, la mine inquiète. Il est très pâle, presque plus que je ne l'étais hier, après que Derek soit partit.

 _ **''**_ _ **La peur est insensée, elle craint même les choses dont elle attend du secours.''  
**_ _ **Quinte-Curce**_

« Et moi je crois que tu devrais te mêler de ce qui te regarde. »

Je le contourne et sors de la salle d'eau sans un regard en arrière. Quand j'arrive à notre table, et que je commence à ranger mes affaires, les autres me regardent bizarrement :

« Tu t'en vas ? »

Je ne prend pas la peine de répondre à Alison, et me précipite vers la sortie. Quand je passe à côté de la table de Derek et que je sens son regard peser sur moi, je me tourne dans sa direction.

 _ **''Sous le masque de la complexité, la simplicité se questionne.''  
**_ _ **Monique Keurentjes**_

Je sors du café en claquant la porte, une pluie glaçante arrosant mes pommettes rosées.

* * *

Quand je suis sorti du café, je ne m'attendais pas à me faire rincer par des gouttes plus grosses que mes poings.

J'ai essayé de continuer à marcher en direction de mon dortoir, mais le vent et la grêle étaient trop fort et j'ai du trouver un moyen de me mettre à l'abri.  
Le premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé a été le parc de botanique, mais il nous est interdit d'y entrer. J'avais donc la ferme intention de m'abriter dans un des bâtiments à proximité, mais toutes les portes avaient été fermé, suivant ainsi les procédures, basiques, de sécurité.

C'est ridicule de se retrouver coincé en plein milieu d'une tempête qui, en plus de ne durer quelques heures, n'est absolument pas mortel. On pourrait presque se dire : « Tans pis, j'attendrais sous un arbre ! ». Mais le tonnerre qui gronde au loin, et la grêle qui n'a de cesse de frapper mes épaule, me contraignent à me diriger vers la verrière.

La chance veut que je sois amis avec certains des Jules Vernois, et les Jules vernois, sont, de loin, les plus gros fouineurs qui sois.  
Dans les années 2000, un groupe d'élèves, qui travaillaient sur une des maisons de la petite ville de l'allée 4, a crée un passage en défonçant l'une des vitres se situant sur l'aile arrière droite. Ils l'ont ensuite camouflé derrière quelques buissons, et c'est depuis devenu le passage qu'utilise les couples, et les délinquants, pour pénétrer dans l'endroit.

Je dégage le buisson avec difficulté, le vent fouettant les feuille et les branches sèchent sur mes avants-bras, m'égratignant la peau. Je m'abaisse à quatre pattes, mes genoux s'enfonçant dans la boue qui semble aspirer mes membres, m'empêchant d'avancer normalement.

Quand je suis à l'intérieur, je replace le buisson aussi bien qu'il m'est possible de le faire, et me dirige tant bien que mal vers la chaumière la plus proche afin de ne pas être visible de l'extérieur. Et ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que la foudre frappe sur le toit en verre.

C'est pas la chaumière où la fille c'est faite déglinguer, donc je me considère déjà comme chanceux.

Je prend conscience des lieux, qui ont été aménagé à la façon médiéval : Une simple cheminé, une petite table et une pauvre chaise disposé dans le coin droit de la pièce.

Je soupir longuement et m'assoit sur le sol humide. Mes vêtements me collent à la peau tant ils sont mouillés. A me regarder, on pourrait croire que je viens de sauter, la tête la première, dans une piscine d'eau glacée.  
Je tremble et claque des dents, livré à moi-même au beau milieu d'une pièce sans aucune lumière.

J'ai le réflexe d'enlever mon manteau, qui pèse bien plus qu'à l'accoutumé, ainsi que mes chaussures et chaussettes.

Pourquoi ne pas allumer un feu, me direz-vous ? Et bien, allumez un feu - et donc utiliser la cheminée - entraînerai un géant amas de fumée qui signalerai qu'un individu est, en ce moment même, dans un endroit où il ne devrait pas être. Peut-être que les directeurs de l'établissement accepteraient que ça ait été une situation où je n'avais pas le choix, mais, si je suis honnête avec moi-même, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de prendre la peine de m'expliquer.

Pendant un long moment, tous ce que je peux faire c'est penser.

Pourquoi est-ce que Derek c'est dénoncé auprès de mon père ? Il sait très bien que, si il en a l'occasion, il le tira comme un vulgaire Derek agisse en innocent ne m'aide pas non plus à comprendre ce qu'il a derrière la tête.  
Peut-être essayait-il de se donner bonne conscience ?  
Et puis, est-ce que ça peut vraiment être considéré comme un viol, quand la victime y prend du plaisir ?

Je sais que Scott a dit qu'il avait abusé de mes sentiments, mais, je ne vois pas bien comment une victime de viol ne se débattrais pas sous les attentions de son agresseur.

 _ **"On peut violer les lois sans qu'elles crient."  
**_ _ **Talleyrand**_

Je gémis de frustration et décide d'agir quant à ma condition. Si je ne peux pas faire de feu dans la cheminé, un simple petit feu sur du sol humide ne devrait pas faire de mal. Je pars donc en quête de bois, que je trouve sans trop de problème à la cime d'un églantier. Je me saisis des diverses branches et feuilles mortes et les poses sur une feuille de papier sèche, afin que la braise prenne.

J'allume le feu à l'aide de mon briquet – qui a dit que les non-fumeur n'avait aucune nécessite à toujours en avoir un sur eux?-, et souffle délicatement sur la braise qui s'illuminent étrangement.  
La première minute, rien ne change vraiment, c'est juste un feu de petite taille qui réchauffe tranquillement la pièce. Mais plus le temps passe, plus la fumée qu'il produit se fait épaisse. Et de la fumée, il y en a.

Beaucoup trop pour que ce soit normal.

L'odeur de terre et de bois fumée est vite remplacé par celle de la citronnelle et de mucus..?

Rapidement, je commence à tousser et à sentir des picotements dans chacun de mes membres, j'utilise alors ma veste trempé pour éteindre le feu et me précipite hors de la chaumière.  
Une fois dehors, je tente de reprendre mon souffle, j'inspire et j'expire à intervalle réguliers.

Quand mon pouls est presque de nouveau stable, je constate que la grêle c'est arrêté de tomber. Il pleut toujours, mais l'orage c'est suffisamment estomper pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi – si tant est que les portes soit de nouveau ouvertes-.

Je me saisi de mon téléphone, tout en marchant en direction de là d'où j'étais entré quelques minutes plus tôt, et ne constate aucuns nouveaux messages.

Pas étonnant, ils m'ont sûrement déjà tous oubliés. Ou, peut-être pas, en fait. Peut-être qu'il s'en souviennent tous, mais qu'il ont décidé de l'ignorer.

C'est ce que j'aurais fait, moi, à leur place.

Je commence à paniqué au bout du troisième vertiges qui m'empêche d'avancer.  
Je panique totalement en me rendant compte que je suis complètement perdu.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'essaye de sortir d'ici, parce que j'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps, mais j'ai les jambes complètement molles, et pourtant j'ai les sens en alertes, mon ouïe semblant s'être décuplé et ma vue se teintant de couleurs toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres.  
J'alterne les phases d'euphories et de fous rires face au ridicule de ma situation, aux phases de terreurs absurdes ou chaque arbre devient un monstre doté d'un appétit féroce.

Je titube avec peine vers une maison en pierre dans l'allée 14, si j'en juge au style architectural, et m'appuie contre un mur en brique brûlant.

Tiens, voilà qui est étrange, je ne me souvenais pas des gaulois comme des fans de briques.

Mon visage est violemment tourné vers une source de lumière accrue, me faisant plisser les yeux.

« T'es défoncé ? »

Je grogne en entendant la voix qui résonne dans ma tête. J'utilise toutes les forces qui me reste pour tenter de la faire s'en aller, et, de ce fait, me laisse complètement aller contre le mur de briques.

Je sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **NDA : Voilààààà ! J'éspère que vous avez aimé le chapitre, et que j'ai su répondre à vos attentes inconsciente ( pour le défonssage de derek faudra encore patientez quelques temps, mais pas trop quand même xD ). On se retrouve dès que possible !**

Jeanna

Côté Nétoiles :

 ***: Centurions, si on a bien appris son cours, on se souviens que ce sont basiquement les sportifs u_u**  
 ****: Phrase du flashback huéhuéhué je m'auto cligne de l'oeil ( ça ne veux absolument rien dire mais bon). **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Teen wolf ne m'appartiens pas. L'histoire si !**

 **Raiting : M**

 **NDA : Et voici voilà la suite ! Je vais devoir ralentir la progression, parce que je commence à traîner un peu x) ! Si il y a des fautes, c'est que ma béta n'est pas encore passée par là, désolé d'avance, je publierai la version corrigé plus tard huéhué. MErci pour les gentilles reviews ( merci à modoko, seul guest du jour ! Voilà la suite, je ne te torturerai pas plus longtemps xD ). Merci à ma béta de toujours, et voici le chapitre du jour ! Enjoie ( avec m'accent français pour la touche de sarcasme ).**

 **Jeanna** __

* * *

 __

Quand je me réveille, la première chose que je vois, c'est une lumière accrue qui m'agresse l'iris. Je grogne piteusement et me redresse en position assise, mon regard parcourant les alentours.

« T'es réveillé boucle d'or ? »

Je sursaute à l'entente du surnom et me retourne vivement en direction de la voix sur ma gauche. Un type à l'allure de junky me souris gauchement, les yeux vitreux et pas totalement fixe, son regard semblant me transpercer.

« Hey man, c'est un sale trip que tu nous a fait là. T'étais tellement défoncé ! »

Il porte un joint à ses lèvre avant d'en tirer une taffe et explose de rire, murmurant des « ouais, défoncé » sans s'arrêter.

« Excuse moi ? »

Il reporte son attention sur moi, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ah ouais, tiens, tire une taffe. »

Il me tend son 'cigare ' improvisé, la fumée s'en échappant me brûlant la gorge. Je grimace légèrement, déclinant son offre. Il hausse les épaules et fume encore un peu plus.

« Euh, t'as dit que j'étais défoncé ?

-Ah ouais putain, il éclate de rire, t'étais trop haut pour le commun des mortels man, j'ai cru que t'allais t'envoler, haut, hauuuuut, dans le ciel. »

Ses yeux se focalisent sur l'horizon, la mine subitement sérieuse :

« Personne aurait put te rattraper, frère. Personne.

-Ouaiiiiis. D'accord. »

Je me lève, plus ou moins gracieusement, m'époussette les vêtements – toujours plus ou moins humides- et m'aperçois, alors seulement, que le temps c'est éclairci.

« Dit, euhh..

-Yoan.

-Ouais, Yoan. T'aurais pas l'heure par hasard ? »

Il me sourit gaiement, puis, tire un téléphone de sa poche, regardant l'heure, qu'il m'annonce fièrement :

« 8:09.

-Du matin ?! »

Il hoche la tête et je commence à paniquer. J'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ? Comment est-ce que je me suis retrouver là ? Quel jour on est ? Putain, j'ai dissertation dans deux heures !

« Ah, je sais pas trop, mon pote. Moi j't'ai trouvé entrain d'errer comme un mendiant près de l'allée 14, et tu t'es rétamer sur le sol. T'étais bien défoncé, j'aimerais bien connaître ton fournisseur. Et puis pour le jour, est-ce que ça importe vraiment ? Sommes nous hier ou demain, quelle différence ? »

Je le fixe, incrédule. Mais putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ce timbré ?  
Je grogne encore une fois, me massant les tempes, puis, passemles mains dans mes cheveux, les arrachant presque. Je tente de me calmer en respirant calmement, soufflant longuement.

« Ok. »

Je souffle de nouveau, soulageant légèrement la pression au niveau de mon torse.

« Ok, merci pour avoir veillé sur moi, Yoan.

-Y a pas d'quoi !

-Ouais. Bon. Je vais y aller, d'accord ? »

Il hoche la tête, se lève, et pénètre dans la maison qui se trouve à quelques pas du lieu où nous avons passé la nuit. Je ne tente même pas de chercher une explication, ni même de réfléchir au chemin à emprunter, que je suis déjà parti à la recherche de l'endroit par lequel je suis entré.  
Je marche un long, très long moment, avant de retrouver le chemin de la maison dans laquelle j'ai fait brûler un feu.  
J'y entre pour effacer les preuves de mon passage, jetant le bois et la feuille brûlé derrière quelques buissons touffus. Je tombe alors sur une espèce de champignon rougeâtre carbonisé, que je contemple minutieusement.

Je dirais que son chapeau mesure quelque chose comme 12 centimètres. Il est rouge et parsemé de point crémeux. La face intérieur de son chapeau est blanche, et...  
Et c'est de l'amanite-tue-mouche.

Je le jette aussi loin que possible, poussant un petit cri très viril.

Oh mon dieu, j'ai inhalé de la fumée toxique, d'un champignon tout aussi toxique. Ça expliquerai pourquoi je me suis retrouvé à tomber dans les vapes plus tôt dans la soirée. Je suppose que je n'ai pas été exposé suffisamment longtemps à la fumée pour m'intoxiquer complètement.

J'espère, vraiment.

Je soupir pour la énième fois, et me dirige vers le trou creusé dans la vitre. Il y a encore des traces de pas dans la boue, je m'empresse donc de les effacer – on est jamais trop prudent- et me dirige en direction de mon dortoir, pieds nus, mes chaussures, et chaussettes, en main.

Je reçois beaucoup de regard, ce que je comprends. Mais je suis bien trop fatigué pour en avoir quoi que ce soit à foutre. Alors je continue d'avancer, aussi rapidement que possible, histoire d'avoir encore un peu de temps pour réviser.

Il ne maquerait plus qu'en plus d'être un échec en tant que personne, je sois aussi en échec scolaire. 

* * *

____**  
**__Quand je regagne ma chambre, je suis accueillis par un calme assourdissant. Mes affaires sont là où je les avait laissé, à l'exception d'un post-it jaune, que je ne me souviens pas avoir collé à mon bureau.  
Je le prend en main, et lit ce qui y est écrit :

 _ **''**_ _ _ **Désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.  
Appelle ton père.  
Je suis désolé.  
Scott.''**__

Je repose le papier coloré sur la table sans un mot. Je laisse tomber mes chaussures -encore humides- et mon sac sur le sol, dans un bruit mât, et m'affale sur mon lit.

Si j'appelle mon père, je vais devoir parler de Derek. Je vais encore devoir l'entendre me dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute, que ça va aller. Tout en ayant en tête que je suis le seul fautif, et que ça n'ira jamais bien, parce que ça n'a jamais bien été. J'en ai juste marre, tout ces efforts, ces espoirs, pour rien. A quoi bon me mentir à moi-même ? Je sais très bien ce que me réserve l'avenir.

Je suis tellement fatigué. Je voudrais juste que ça s'arrête, rien qu'une seconde.

Rien qu'une putain de seconde.

Je grogne de frustration, appuyant mes paumes sur mes yeux, des points blanc explosant à l'arrière de mes paupières.

Pourquoi moi ? Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ça m'arrive à moi ? Tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu, c'était quelqu'un qui écouterais, pour une fois. Pas un de leurs psychiatres qui me regarderaient comme si j'étais une enflure pourris-gâté qui fait sa crise, pas un ami qui entendrait ce que je lui dit seulement pour renchérir avec sa pauvre vie minable juste après, et encore moins un sale connard égoïste qui m'enfoncerait parce que je l'aurais blessé dans son égaux.

Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Si je me tue, mon père s'effondrera. Il a toujours été là pour moi, il a toujours travaillé dur pour que la maison où j'avais grandi ne soit pas vendu après que l'assurance nous apprenne qu'elle ne rembourserait pas mes visites chez les psys. Il est même resté quand maman est morte, et que je n'étais bon qu'à pleurer.  
Scott et les autres s'en remettraient sans doute, mais mon père, lui, certainement pas.

 _ **"Celui qui afflige son père, et met en fuite sa mère, est infâme et malheureux."  
**_ _ **La Bible**_

J'arrive à mon examen avec seulement 2 minutes de retard. Heureusement, le professeur m'a à la bonne, donc j'entre dans la salle, sans trop de problème, pour y assister. Idiot que je suis, j'ai passé mon temps à méditer sur mes actes, et ma chienne de vie. Autant dire que je vais devoir la jouer à l'ancienne. Technique suprême du touriste de base T : Le T-A-L-E-N-T !

* * *

A la fin de l'examen – qui, disons le, ne m'a pas permit de briller -, je me dirige vers mon cours de sociologie.  
C'est monsieur Russeldröf qui enseigne cette matière. C'est un de mes professeurs préférés. Il est petit, barbus et plutôt rondouillard, mais ses yeux sont d'un bleu perçant, presque vibrant. Il a toujours été très mystérieux et sage, bien que plus souvent ridicule. C'est le genre à te sortir une phrase à la Yoda, avant d'exploser de rire et de répondre : « Enfin j'en sais rien, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit quand j'avais ton âge ! ».  
J'ai toujours trouvé ses cours relaxant, bien qu'un peu, euhm, chiant, par moments. Faut dire qu'en socio, c'est tout ou rien !  
Soit tu te tapes les sciences humanistes, soit tu médites sur la société et la merde qui s'y trame.

Il est en plein dans un de ses monologues interminables quand il s'interrompt soudainement pour hurler mon prénom. Je sursaute et m'agrippe à ma chaise, les étudiants de l'amphithéâtre se tournant dans ma direction :

« O-Oui ? »

Il me fixe, la tension dans mes épaule se faisant encore plus forte, avant de me sourire, l'air sinistre. Je déglutit péniblement, redoutant la sentence imminente.

« Peut-être, pourriez-vous nous décrire la natures de vos pensées ?

-Eh bien je.. C'est-à-dire que je-

-Cessez ! »

Ma bouche se ferme promptement, mes dents s'entrechoquant de façon désagréable :

« Si j'en juges aux marques sur votre cou, et à votre mine morne, il est sans aucun doute question d'amour. »

Je grince des dents, mon regard se posant sur la table en face de moi.

« Excellent ! Bien, saviez-vous ce que disait l'un de mes auteurs favoris, ?

-Non. »

Il me sourit, plus sympathique cette fois, et murmure presque sa réponse :

« Roch Carrier a dit, un jour ou une nuit, ça je n'en ai aucunes idées : ''Un Homme qui pense, est un Homme qui devient triste''.

 _Ne pensez donc pas trop à ce qui vous chagrine, vous êtes jeune, plein de vie, bon sang ! La vie, vous la vivrez pleinement satisfait, si tant est que vous cherchiez à être heureux. »_

Ses yeux bleu s'ancre au miens, semblant sonder mon âme.

« Bien, et personne n'a pris en note ce que je viens de dire, bien sur.»

Les élèves se jettent tous à leurs clavier, l'air coupable, sous l'air triomphant du professeur, toujours rieur.

 _Moi je me contente de fixer mon ordinateur, sans rien faire. Je n'ai pas la vie devant moi, j'ai des études qui m'attendent, des obligations, des personnes à qui je doit parler, parce qu'autrement, je serait seul, sans un sous, et mourant.  
Mais finalement, est-ce que ce serait pas mieux si je me ruinais à vouloir vivre, plutôt que d'être comme je suis maintenant ?_

Et même si je partais loin, qu'est-ce que ça changerai ? Comment est-ce que fuir la réalité pourrait me rendre heureux ?

 _ **''**_ _ **Le désir de fuir n'est que l'envers du désir de jouir des choses.''  
**_ _ **John Cowper Powys**_

* * *

Lors de ma pause de trois heures, je ne prends pas le temps de passer à la bibliothèque. A la place, je me précipite vers ma chambre, espérant de tous mon cœur n'y croiser personne.

Dans les couloirs défilent des visages qui me sont familiers, -à qui je fait un simple signe de tête en guise de salut- d'autres, le sont beaucoup moins.  
Je me dirige vers la porte de ma chambre, mais elle est déjà ouverte. J'ai à peine le temps de lever les yeux que, déjà, je suis pris dans une étreinte étouffante. L'odeur de Cologne m'enveloppe lentement, picotant légèrement mes narines.

« Salut, papa. »

Je l'entends soupirer tristement, comme tentant de chasser un sanglot. Il se défait de notre étreinte, sa main prenant le chemin de ma nuque qu'il masse avec affection, son regard brumeux s'ancrant au miens.

« Je vais bien papa. »

Il souris, ses yeux se voilant de larmes :

« Je sais, je sais fiston... »

Il me prend une nouvelle fois dans les bras, son cœur battant à toute allure. Je le serre également, peut-être un peu plus fort que nécessaire, peut-être pour m'assurer qu'il est bien là, peut-être parce que, pour une fois, je ne suis plus seul du tout.

Nous finissons par nous séparer. Il s'essuie discrètement les yeux, reniflant quelque peu.  
Nous nous asseyons ensuite à mon bureau, il m'explique alors ce qu'il va se passer. Son ton reste neutre et professionnel, mais je sens bien qu'il contient ses émotions et sa colère.

 _Il commence par me parler des événements à suivre, de l'attente jusqu'aux vacances prochaines afin qu'il puisse arrêter Derek sur le territoire sous sa juridiction et qu'il ait ainsi le temps de constituer un dossier l'incriminant, sûrement qu'il retournera auprès de sa famille une nouvelle fois. Il me demande de faire preuve de patience, et me fait part de la procédure à suivre une fois qu'un de ses coéquipiers récoltera mon témoignage. Bien sûr, il n'y aura aucune preuve matériel, mais les aveux de Derek feront le reste du travail._

Pendant tous son discours, je me garde bien de lui faire part de mon ressentis.

C'est vrai que c'était un viol, en quelque sorte, mais je ne me suis pas non plus débattu. Je n'ai pas non plus envie d'envoyer Derek en prison.  
Mon père semble comprendre la signification de mon regard, parce qu'il s'empresse de commenter :

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, fils, mais Derek a commis un crime, et il doit répondre des faits devant la loi. Il n'avait pas le droit de profité de tes sentiments de cette façon.

\- Oui, oui je sais. »

Le silence ambiant s'interrompt a chaque grincement strident, que produit la chaise, sous les tremblement frénétique de mes jambes. Je me ronge les ongles nerveusement, des questions pleins la tête.

« Je sais mais- »

Je m'interrompt, hésitant, le regard vague :

« Mais, il risque d'aller en prison, et son avenir sera foutu après ça, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de joueur de football avec des casiers judiciaires, mais ils les ont eu après coup, tu vois ce que je veux dire, Derek-

-Stiles »

Son regard est lourd de sens, et mortellement sérieux :

« Crois bien que si je met la main sur lui avant qu'un de mes gars ne le fasse, la prison sera le cadet de ses soucis. »

Il presse une main chaude sur un de mes genoux, serre légèrement, puis se lève.  
Nous nous disons au revoir, il me préviens de sa prochaine visite, me demande de l'appeler, et de rester avec Scott. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas que je me renferme sur moi-même, que je ne reste pas seul, mais finalement, c'est peut-être la meilleur chose qu'il me reste à faire.

Quand j'avais 16 ans, j'étais au bord du suicide. J'étais défoncé aux médicaments en permanence, et les seules fois où je réussissais à me lever le matin, je finissais par le regretter amèrement.  
C'était la période pendant laquelle les médecins testaient les doses de pilules que je devait ingérer, voir lesquelles étaient les plus efficaces, et lesquelles s'associaient le mieux avec l'Adderall que je prenais, déjà, à l'époque.

Outre mes fréquentes crises dépressives, j'ai souffert d'un isolement social volontaire mais inconscient. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'ai arrêter de sortir, de voir mes amis, ou même de m'en faire.  
Et, petit à petit, je me suis rendu compte qu'on m'avait oublié.  
Ce n'étais pas de leur faute, après tous, ils avaient bien essayé de m'aider à sortir de mon trou les premières semaines.

Je m'en suis rendu compte, au fur et à mesure, que j'étais de plus en plus exclus des conversations. Ça a commencé avec des sorties que j'avais raté, des conversation que je n'écoutais pas, des soirées auxquelles je n'assistais pas.  
Puis, un jour, je me suis rendue compte que personne ne savait plus qui j'étais, ou, tous du moins, personne n'en avait plus grand chose à faire. Bien sur, si je me tentais à converser, les gens me répondrais allègrement, néanmoins, il était rare qu'ils restent bien longtemps.  
La plus part du temps, la conversation se terminais par un silence gênant, ou un ami qui venait nous interrompre, et on m'oubliait, tous simplement.

A chaque fois que mes amis les plus proches, Scott y compris, racontaient les soirées qu'ils avaient passé avec des gens dont les noms m'étaient inconnus, je me sentais pris de tristesse. Savoir qu'ils vivaient tous heureux, et que moi j'étais coincé dans mon pauvre corps hideux, ça me tuait.  
Le pire, c'était cette impression de je-m'en-foutiste qui finissait toujours par pointer le bout de son nez. Aussitôt que je me sentais anxieux en me rendant compte que je n'étais plus rien pour personnes, cette sensation revenais à pas de géant, me faisant oublier l'importance de la chose, tout en omettant d'effacer mes doutes et mes peurs.

Qu'importe que je sois seul ? Je suis mieux comme ça de toute façon.

Et si je finis ma vie en reclus, qu'il n'y a personne pour pleurer mon nom ? Peu m'importe, je préfère mourir dans la solitude absolue que d'être pleuré par une poignée d'acteurs un soir de bal masqué.

 _ **'' Tout Homme qui s'élève, s'isole. ''  
**_ _ **Rivarol**_

* * *

 **_« Tu savais que les étoiles qu'on vois nous, sont déjà toutes mortes ? C'est un peu comme regarder un cimetière en permanence, quand on y pense._**

 **\- Hm. »**

 **Le plus jeune des deux adolescent se tourne en direction du plus vieux, assis sur le toit, à ses côtés. Il paraît agacé de l'inattention du noiraud à sa droite, qui n'a de cesse d'écrire sur son téléphone.**

 **« Tu sais Derek, débute-t-il, la dernière fois que tu es venus, y avait cet espèce de grande brocante. Les vieux y ont entreposé toutes leurs merdes, celles que les petits-enfants voulaient pas prendre après qu'ils claquent.**

 **-Ah, oui ?**

 **-Ouais ! C'dingue ça quand même. »**

 **Il prend son souffle avant de reprendre ses babillages incessants :**

 **« Donc, moi, pauvre mortel que je suis, j'ai décidé d'y aller, histoire de dénicher deux ou trois babioles.**

 **\- Hm, hm.**

 **-Et donc, je fais mon petit tour, normal, et là, tu devineras jamais sur quoi je tombe !**

 **-Hmmm.**

 **\- Le vieux Willy qui traînait toujours près de la cours des maternelles. Le gars me propose des haricots magiques, alors moi je lui dit : « T'es fou mec, jamais je serais assez con pour tomber dans le panneau ! », mais il insiste et il m'assure que c'est des vrais graines, et qu'il me les refiles pour seulement trois euros et une vache. T'imagines un peu ?!**

 **\- Graaave.**

 **-Bin oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, seulement trois euros et ta mère, quelle aubaine .**

 **\- Yep'. »**

 **Sa mâchoire se serre de frustration, il soupire d'agacement et décide de tourner son attention en direction des étoiles pendant un petit moment. Après tout, il n'a pas l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps sur le toit de sa maison, un jour d'été, pour regarder les astres qui parsèment le ciel.**  
 **Il ne passe pas souvent de temps avec son ami, Derek, non plus d'ailleurs, ce qui est plutôt triste et déprimant, quand on y pense.**  
 **Il profite donc de sa simple présence, bien qu'agacé par les petits clapotis qui résonnent dans le silence ambiant.**

 **Peu de temps après, Derek s'allonge à son tour, gémissant de contentement et s'étirant légèrement. Il sourit béatement, l'air idiot.**

 **« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?**

 **-Stiles, Stiles, Stiles... »**

 **Le noiraud rit légèrement, comme saoul de bonheur, une expression sereine collé au visage.**

 **« Tu comprendras quand tu seras amoureux.**

 **-Oooh, c'est encore Kate, c'est ça ? Non, en fait, ne répond pas, je veux vraiment pas savoir.**

 **-Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous vous détestez autant tous les deux, c'est une fille géniale pourtant !**

 **-Sûrement. »**

 **Derek le regarde, l'air contrarié.**

 **« Tu sais, si tu te sens si seul que ça, tu peux toujours demander à Dani de te dépuceler. Je suis sur qu'il n'attend que ça.**

 **\- Me dépuceler ?**

 **-Bin ouais, tu sais, faire de toi un homme, tous ça. Peut-être même que comme ça tu pourras te faire un peu plus connaître au lycée. T'sais, les gays reviennent à la mode, l'histoire du meilleur ami pédé tous ça. Tu pourrais peut-être même t'asseoir à ma table. »**

 **Stiles ne sais pas quoi dire, il fixe simplement son ami d'un air morne, les yeux le démangeant désagréablement.**  
 **Il se contente de reprendre sa position initiale, sans rien dire de plus, son regard troublé de nouveau dirigé vers la lune et les milliers de lucioles scintillantes illuminant la nuit.**

 **Derek soupir, murmurant un petit « Tu me désespères, sérieux », avant de recommencer à taper sur le clavier de son téléphone.**

 **Stiles déglutit difficilement, un nœud obstruant sa gorge. Son estomac se tord désagréablement, et il ne semble pas savoir quoi faire, quoi dire, ses émotions comme dans un sèche-linge, se fracassant les unes contre les autres.**

 **« J'ai une question. »**

 **Il a seulement murmuré, et pourtant, Derek en comprend chaque mots. Il grince des dents, visiblement agacé :**

 **« Quoi ?**

 **\- Ce que tu viens de me dire, tu le penses vraiment, ou tu répètes juste ce que tes amis ont l'habitude de penser ? »**

 **La question semble déconcerter quelque peu le plus vieux des deux adolescents, il prend donc quelques secondes à répondre, ouvrant et fermant la bouche successivement sans que, jamais, aucuns sons n'en sorte.**

 **« Bin oui, pourquoi je te le dirais autrement ? »**

 **Stiles se contente d'acquiescer, l'expression tendu. Il ne dit rien de plus pendant un moment, Derek toujours sur son téléphone.**

 **« Derek. »**

 **Le concerné soupir de nouveau, levant les yeux au ciel, non sans aboyer un :**

 **« Quoi, encore ?! »**

 **Stiles ne bouge toujours pas, semblant comme extérieur à la scène dont il est, pourtant, le principale acteur.**

 **« Tu n'a rien d'un homme, ni même d'un enfant. Tu es l'image parfaite d'un être sans devenir qui se contente de suivre les autres. C'est ça, ou sinon tu es la pire sous-merde que j'ai jamais entendu parler. Tu craches toujours sur Scott parce qu'il me lâche en permanence pour Alison, mais lui a le mérite de ne pas me donner envie de mourir . P-Parce qu- »**

 **L'étau sur la gorge du jeune homme se resserre, il continue néanmoins son court monologue, la voix craquant légèrement.**

 **« Parce que quand je suis avec toi, la mort me semble être la meilleur solution. Pour toi, comme pour moi. »**

 **Sur ces mots, l'hyperactif se redresse et retourne à l'intérieur du bâtiment sans un mot, ni même un regard arrière, laissant derrière lui un Derek enragé, confus, et inconsolable.**

 **Quand il atteint sa chambre, il n'est pas suivi par son ami. Il en est de même pour les jours suivants.**

* * *

 **NDA : ET 1 GROS DEREK CONNARD 1 ! Non plus sérieusement, j'éspère que le chapitre vous a plut, qu'il valait l'attente et je vous souhaites une bonne nuit :3 ! On se retrouve dans 1 semaine pour la suite les ami(e)s !  
Jeanna**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Mon histoire, pas mon idée ( teen wolf tous ça ).**

 **Raiting : M**

 **NDA : ME REVOILAA avec 3 jours de retard ( j'avais pas accès à internet donc voilà xD ). Alors, chapitre plus courtcar j'ai pris un peu de retard sur mes écrits (huéhuéhué vacationns !) Mais je pense que ce chapitre va vous satisfaire les n'enfants :3. Merci pour toutes les reviews ( désolé si je cite pas les noms, je squatte la wifi du voisins et c'est pas génial donc voilà, je tente pas le diable en ouvrant plus d'une page net xD).**

 **Jeanna**

* * *

Après que mon père soit partis, j'ai pensé à aller m'acheter à manger, histoire de ne pas perdre le peu de muscles qu'il me reste. Je décide de commander indien, et j'ai à peine ma commande en main que j'entends mon téléphone sonner. Je tente de ne pas faire tomber mon repas en cherchant l'objet vibrant dans ma poche.  
C'est Scott qui m'envoie un message. Il me demande de le rejoindre dans l'appartement d'Alison qui se situe dans la zone des centurions, bien qu'elle n'y étudie absolument pas.

Je soupire, agacé, et ferme les yeux un instant dans l'espoir de me calmer. Je tente de relativiser, de repenser à ce que mon père m'a dit, au fait qu'il est néfaste de s'isoler, surtout après ce que Derek a.. Fait.

Je reprends contenance, mon plat encore fumant réchauffant mes paumes. Je me dirige d'un pas plus ou moins lent vers l'habitation d'Alison, redoutant la rencontre.  
Je n'ai aucune envie de croiser Scott, encore moins quand il est avec sa petite amie. Ils vont passer leur temps à se bécoter, la langue dans la bouche de l'autre.

Ieurk.

Quand j'arrive en face de sa résidence, j'entends des allumés hurler comme des sauvages sur le terrain d'à côté. Ils se passent la balle, et se plaquent entre eux, ce qui est totalement inutile et contre-productif étant donné qu'ils sont seulement trois.

Et qu'ils plaquent les gars qui n'ont pas le ballon.

Maintenant, je suis pas expert en football américain, maintenant, y a des choses que je préfère ne pas savoir.

« Et c'est moi le pédé... »

Je souffle un grand coup avant de secouer ma veste, histoire de faire bonne figure. Je sonne et attend que la voix fluette me réponde.

« Oui ?

-C'est moi.

-Ah ! Je suis contente que tu sois venus ! »

Elle m'ouvre sans que j'ai eu le temps de rétorquer. Je prend l'ascenseur et appuis sur le bouton menant au sixième étage.  
L'espace est étroit et empeste le sex, ce qui me fait lever les yeux au ciel avant de les fermer dans un vain espoir de calme et d'oubli. Soudainement, l'ascenseur se stop, me faisant sursauter. J'entends des voix derrière les portes qui me font signe d'appuyer sur le bouton pour débloquer l'entrée de l'habitacle – parce qu'en plus d'être foutrement moche, cette merde est foutrement agaçante et ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieur, mais putain qui est l'ingénieur qui nous a pondu une tel merde?-.

« Derek, tu l'ouvres ta porte là ?

-Attends, y a quelqu'un dedans.

-Bin dit lui d'ouvrir la porte ! »

Leurs voix sont comme étouffé par les murs métalliques qui m'entourent, pourtant je suis bel et bien sûr de ce que je viens d'entendre. La panique commence à me gagner.  
D'une part je n'ai aucune envie de le voir, d'autre part, je ne suis pas sûr de survivre à sa simple présence, que ce soit à 500 mètres comme à 1 mètre de moi.

Trois gros coups résonnent à la porte, me faisant sursauter .

« Bon, tu l'ouvres ta porte ducon ?!

-Jackson, arrête bordel ! »

Je prend de grandes inspirations, tentant de repousser la crise d'angoisse qui pointe le bout de son nez. Je ferme les yeux, ignorant totalement les voix qui résonnent dans le couloir adjacent, et essaye de réguler ma respiration. Petit à petit, l'air arrête de se bloquer dans ma gorge, et je souffle soulagé.

« Jackson, c'est ridicule, on va prendre l'escalier, viens.

-Non ! Je veux prendre l'ascenseur et c'est l'enculer qui est dans ce foutu ascenseur qui va m'ouvrir la porte, ou je te jure que je la défonce !

-Avec quoi ? Ton crâne ?

-Avec ta queue, Hale, avec ta queue. »

J'entends Derek ricaner, de même que Jackson, qui ne semble pas prêt de partir. Bon sang, qui aurait cru que les plus cons seraient les plus persévérants ?

« Ma queue ?

-Oh, arrête de faire le fier, Kate nous a tous balancé depuis un bon bout de temps !

-Aha, okay, je vois pas ce qu'elle a bien pu dire là-dessus, mais bon.

-Y a pas eu que Kate !

-Quoi ? Qui ? Donna ? »

Je grogne, frustré, la peur laissant place à l'amer agacement et, peu à peu, à la douce colère.

« C'était pas tant des paroles que ça. On va dire que c'était plus une difficulté à s'asseoir et à effectuer correctement les tâches quotidiennes. Plus que d'habitude en tous cas.

-Plus qu-, attends quoi ? Mais de quoi t'me parles ? »

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche, et je sais déjà de qui est le message. Si je prends plus longtemps, en plus de devoir me coltiner leurs séances de baises, je vais me prendre un tas de questions dans la tête, auxquelles je n'ai ABSOLUMENT aucune envie de répondre.  
C'est ridicule, sérieusement, je refuse de me laisser avoir comme ces victimes de viol qui panique à chaque crissements de pneus.

Derek Hale n'est personne, et ne sera jamais personne. Il ne m'a pas violé, quoi que les gens en disent, il a seulement abuser de mes sentiments. Mon ' problème ' n'est en rien comparable à ceux des pauvres filles qui ce font battre à mort avant de se faire prendre à sec par un total inconnu dégueulasse et probablement aussi vieux que le père Fourras.

C'est donc avec un doigt tremblant que j'appuie sur le bouton visant à débloquer les portes.

« De Stiles et de son incapacité à s'asseoir sur une chaise sans se souvenir de la taille de ta bite, mon frère. »

Les portes terminent de s'ouvrir dans un drôle de crissement sonore. Je sens plus que je n'entends Derek se tendre – tout comme Jackson d'ailleurs, il a peut-être la bonne idée de se sentir honteux, pour une fois – . Je refuse de regarder dans sa direction, ou de baisser les yeux, alors je ne cesse de fixer le mur à ma droite -et le plafond par instants-.

« Quand on parle de la chienne. »

Ah, bah non, fausse alerte, Jackson est toujours un beau fils de pute.

« La ferme. »

C'est Derek qui lui a murmuré, pas très discrètement mais bon, murmuré quand même.  
Il prend place à côté de moi, tandis que Jackson se met devant nous.

« Tu descends ? »

Sa voix est douce, et je comprends alors seulement qu'il s'adresse à moi. Je ne trouve pas la force de lui répondre, alors, les yeux toujours fixé sur cette stupide parois, je hoche simplement de la tête en signe de négation.

« Bin nous si, alors tu remonteras la fiottasse.

-Jackson, tu la ferme. Appuis sur le 6.

-Pourqu-

-Réponds pas et fait ce que je dis ! »

Je me mord la joue pour m'empêcher d'intervenir. Je déteste l'entendre me défendre maintenant que je n'en ai plus besoins. Il ne m'a jamais aidé après que ses soi-disant amis m'aient tabassé et laissé pour mort à même le sol, il ne m'a jamais défendu à tous ces stupides cours d'EPS où Jackson et les autres s'amusaient à me tacler sans retenue.  
Il ne m'a jamais défendu quand on a commencé à dire que j'avais couché avec chacun de mes amis masculin, et comment aurait-il pût quand il est celui qui a lancé la rumeur.  
Je n'en est jamais eu la preuve, mais j'en ai toujours eu l'intime conviction.

Je déteste l'aimer.

Il y a quelques secondes à peine, l'entendre parler à travers le mur m'a donné envie de le battre à mort avec ce qui me seraient passé sous la main, mais l'avoir en face de moi, sentir la chaleur de son corps et son odeur, et simplement l'entendre respirer, savoir qu'il est vivant, que c'est bel-et-bien quelqu'un, ça m'en dissuade un peu.

Nous arrivons à mon étage, Jackson murmurant toutes sortes d'injures dans sa barbe, tandis que je sens le regard persistant de Derek percer des trous à l'arrière de mon crâne.

J'hésite à me retourner, j'hésite vraiment. Je ne devrais pas, c'est mal, dieu que c'est mal. Un mal qui conduira sûrement à une série de problèmes. Il pourrait prendre ça comme une forme d'excuse, comme un espoir qui ne connaîtrait jamais d'aboutissement.

 _ **"Discuter avec la tentation, c'est être sur le point d'y céder.''  
**_ _ **Miguel De Unamuno**_

Mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai besoin de savoir à quoi il ressemble maintenant, est-il triste ? Honteux ? Monstrueux ?  
Il a toujours eu cette facette, comme caché sous un masque, une facette sombre et impossible à décrire car si vite qu'elle apparaît, la voilà de nouveau dissimulée. A chaque fois que je l'aperçois, elle sombre dans l'inconnu, comme si elle y trouvais refuge, comme si elle tentait de fuir le monde.

Je me tourne vers lui, et je plonge mon regard dans le siens. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens, bien que sa mâchoire se serre légèrement. Et alors que les portes coulissent doucement l'une vers l'autre, je n'ai de cesse de me poser la même question.

Mais qui est Derek Hale quand minuit sonne la fin du bal et que les masques tombent ? 

_**"Il y a des visages plus beaux que le masque qui les couvre."  
**_ _ **Jean-Jacques Rousseau**_

* * *

« Hey ! T'en as mis du temps ! »

Je soulève mon plat en guise d'explication, et contourne Scott sans un mot. Il sourit simplement, fermant la porte dans un claquement sourd.  
En entrant dans le salon, je tombe nez-à-nez avec Gio et Lydia, qui discutent joyeusement de mode sur le canapé, je crois. Vu comme elle semble heureuse, c'est sûrement le cas.

Alison me sourit gentiment avant de me prendre le plat des mains et de disparaître dans la cuisine.  
Je prend place à table, et elle reviens avec des couverts et le contenue de mon achat dans une assiette. Je me sens carrément pourri-gâté là, mais bon. Je vais pas me plaindre, pour une fois qu'on fait attention à moi, autant en profité.

Je finis de dévorer mon poulet curry -cliché, je sais- en à peine quelques minutes, sous les mines inquiètes de Scott et d'Alison.

« T'avais faim, mon pote.

-Plutôt, ouais. J'ai pas eu le temps de prendre de petit dèj' ce matin. »

Je lui sourit gauchement, mais il ne semble pas le remarquer. Il me sourit en retour, rassuré. Alison aussi semble bien plus détendu, serrant la main de Scott dans la sienne et lui chuchotant quelques doux mots à l'oreille.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, me levant de table et ramenant le plat dans la cuisine – envoyant bouler Alison quand elle se propose pour le faire en passant-.  
Je remplis l'assiette d'eau, des grains de riz flottants étrangement à la surface d'une petit flaque s'étant formé au creux du plat. Mon regard se fixe ensuite sur les reflets de lumières colorant l'assiette, avant que je ne sursaute brusquement en sentant une main chaude prendre place sur mon épaule.

« Hey.

-Hey. »

Gio me sourit amicalement, s'appuyant contre le comptoir. Il prend une gorgé de son verre, avant de reprendre la parole :

« Alors, ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

-Ouais, ça va. »

Le silence s'étend sur un long moment, peuplé seulement du clapotis de l'eau s'échouant dans l'évier. C'est un silence lourd de sens, le genre de silence qui te donne envie de fuir très loin, et de ne jamais revenir. Un silence amer, plein de reproche et de culpabilité inutile.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé, Stiles ?

-Je-

-Je croyais qu'on avait passé un bon moment ? Je pensais que je te plaisait autant que tu me plaisait ? Ou peut-être que c'est moi, peut-être que j'ai mal compri-

-Non ! Je m'exclame. »

Il me fixe sérieusement, ses yeux me scrutant sévèrement :

« Non... »

Cette fois je murmure, préférant regarder le sol carrelé que de croiser son regard réprobateur.

« C'est juste que... J'ai.. »

Ma gorge se serre, m'empêchant d'en dire plus et mon esprit se brouille, m'empêchant de trouver les mots justes.  
Il soupir avant de placer son verre sur le comptoirs et de placer une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Je relève la tête en sa direction, mes lèvres et ma gorge aussi sèches qu'une feuille morte dans un hiver mordant.

« Te fatigues pas, j'ai compris. Tu préfère qu'on te traite comme une salope, c'est ça ? J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, mais ça peu s'arranger. »

Je ne peux croire ce que j'entends. Mes yeux comiquement ouverts, j'assiste à la scène comme le personnage secondaire d'une pièce burlesque de mauvais goût. Quelle horreur que de voir un Homme se changer en monstre. Une transformation morbide qui le défigure de l'intérieur, comme si une couche de son être s'effritait, laissant place à une chair nauséabonde, putride et gangrené.  
 _ **  
''Ce monstre qui porte sur son visage la noirceur de son âme.''  
**_ _ **Charles Baudelaire**_

Sa prise se fait plus soutenue, sa main agrippant mon épaule désagréablement tandis que je tente de le repousser faiblement.

« Ça t'excite qu'on soit violent avec toi ? T'aimes ça baiser à sec, être bousculé, frapper, insulter ?

-Vas te faire foutre, Gio. »

Il ricane, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en se collant à moi d'une manière voulue sensuelle.

« Vu ta dégaine, j'penses qu'on va en rester aux clichés de la pédale qui aimes se faire bourrer le cul.

-Tu me dégoûtes. »

Ma remarque a le mérite de le faire rire, son sourire mesquin grandissant accentuant la facette monstrueuse qu'il ne dévoile que maintenant.  
Je sens ses mains se rapprocher de mon corps, quittant l'évier de chaque côté de mon bassin pour se déplacer lentement sur mes hanches puis mes cottes.  
Son visage viens se loger près de ma gorge, sa bouche se collant presque à mon oreille.

« Dit moi Stiles, ça fait quoi de se faire baiser à sec par le gars qui t'insulte de tantouze à chaque putain d'occasions qu'il a ? »

La colère qui c'était fait une place dans mes veines est vite remplacé par une rage aveuglante, et, c'est cette même rage qui me pousse à le pousser de toutes mes forces sur le mur adjacent, provoquant un vacarme sans pareil. Tous les ustensiles de cuisine reposant au dessus de sa tête sont entraînés dans sa chute.  
Il grogne et se tiens l'épaule quand il tente de reprendre un semblant d'équilibre, ses jambes tremblant sous l'effort.

Je n'attends pas un moment de plus avant de me précipiter hors de la pièce, tombant nez-à-nez avec Scott et sa joyeuse bande. Je me saisi de mon manteau disposé sur une des chaises, et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, des exclamations s'échappant de la cuisine. Je ne me préoccupe pas des questions qui fusent en ma direction et claque la porte sur mon passage.

Je décide de ne pas prendre l'ascenseur, ressentant le besoin grandissant de dépenser toute l'adrénaline qui circule dans mon corps. Une fois dehors, je continue d'accélérer le pas, ne prenant en compte que mon mal-être personnel, et dieu qu'il peut être envahissant.

Ce que Gio a dit ne cesse de rejouer en boucle dans ma tête. Bien sûr, je me doutait qu'il m'insultait devant ses amis, qu'il me dénigrait. Mais l'imaginer, et le savoir, ce sont deux choses tellement différentes.  
Je peine à retenir les larmes de rages qui menacent de s'échapper de mes yeux, ceux-ci clignant fébrilement.

« Fait chier ! »

Je peste en sentant l'une d'elle rouler sur ma joue. J'utilise la manche de mon sweat-shirt pour l'essuyer, et me cogne à quelqu'un sans le vouloir.

« Hey, fait gaffe à où tu vas, sac à queue. »

Jackson.

Évidement que j'allais tomber sur ces deux connards en route. Je tente de contenir ma rage, de ne pas relever les yeux, de ne pas le voir lui, mais c'est une tâche qui m'est impossible, alors je serre les poing et les dents, et baisse la tête sans un mot.

« Lui parle pas comme ça, Jackson.

-Pourquoi ?

-Jackson. »

Encore une fois, il détourne la question. Il ne va même pas répondre, il va seulement lui dire d'y aller molo, et ça s'arrête là. C'est sa façon à lui de rester en bon terme avec sa putain de conscience, de se regarder tous les matins sans dégueuler.

Je le hais, je le hais tellement.

« Ouais, pourquoi Derek ? Dit à Jackson pourquoi, maintenant, il a plus le droit de me péter la gueule sans que tu interviennes ? »

Derek reste sans voix, tandis que je fixe son visage pour la première fois depuis notre petite entrevue dans l'ascenseur.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire changer d'avis, hein ? ESPECE DE SALOPARD »

Il n'a pas le temps de faire un geste que je me suis déjà jeté sur lui, nous amenant tous les deux au sol. Je continue de hurler, mes poings frappant sa mâchoire, son nez, sa bouche, sa gorge.  
Tous se passe comme au ralentis, chaque coup, chaque mot, chaque geste... Je continue de le frapper de toutes mes forces, des larmes trempant mes yeux et mes joues, mes poumons à vif d'avoir tant hurlé ma rage au monde, mon cœur, mon corps, toute ma personne mené à l'épuisement.  
Épuisé de tant l'aimer, de tant le haïr.

Jackson me saisi par les épaules, criant lui aussi. Privé de mes poings, je me serre de mes pieds pour le frapper une dernière fois, continuant de me débattre dans les bras du blond.

Derek se relève doucement, sa main tenant son nez ensanglanté, tandis que je me fait traîné loin de lui. Il retombe plusieurs fois dans ses veines tentatives de redressements, et ça me fait un bien fou.

Jackson me met dans une position ou son bras m'empêche de respirer, m'immobilisant efficacement.

« Calme toi bordel ! Calme, respire doucement, voilà, comme ça. »

Je cesse peu à peu de tenter d'échapper à son étreinte, sa prise se desserrant par la même occasion. Il est essoufflé quand il murmure un « putain, j'aurais jamais cru que t'avais autant de force, 'chier ! ».

Je me dégage de sa prise sans douceur, m'appuyant sur le grillage à proximité, reprenant mon souffle momentanément coupé d'avoir tant crier.  
Quand je reprend la maîtrise de mes émotions, je risque un regard en direction de Derek – et de Jackson qui l'a rejoins pour tenter de l'aider à se relever-.  
Derek me regarde également, la mort dans l'âme, et c'est alors que ça me frappe.

Comment en est-on arriver là ? Nous qui étions si proche, inséparable.

Il était mon ami, mon meilleur ami.

 _ **''Se souvenir, c'est s'écorcher.''  
**_ _ **Françoise Giroud**_

* * *

 _ **Voilààà, je sais pas quand on se retrouveras, probablement dans quelques temps, mais pas des mois non plus, pas d'inquiétudes :3 ! Kiss kiss, bonne vac' à vous !  
Jeanna**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf pas à moi blah blah blah**

 **Raiting : M**

 **NDA : ALOOORS mes petits n'enfants ! Oui je suis en retard je sais, oui ce chapitre n'est pas très long, je sais MAIS il est néanmoins tellement riche que.. Bon ok ça chie des libellules. Le truc c'est que je viens de rentrer de vacances, mais que je suis théoriquement encore en vacances, que je me refais tous breaking bad ettt que j'ai du retard sur mes écrits ( pis ma bétâ es portée disparue, normal vu que je donne signe de vie tous les 5 ans t'sais). Donc je remercie toutes les reviews ( enfin non, pas les reviews mais les reviewers bref). Donc, l'histoire est loin d'être fini, loin de là ( j'ai cru, pis mon cerveau il a dit que non donc hein, faut l'écouter, c'lui l'patron). Je vous souhaites quand même une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et quand je reviendrais ( dans 1 semaine peut-être ) le rythme de parutions redeviendra constanr, pareil pour Moody Jenny je reprendrais bientôt son écriture.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Jeanna**

* * *

« Après avoir écouté vos deux versions, j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il m'était impossible de vous exclure. Comme vous le savez sûrement déjà, Monsieur Hale est une partie intégrante de cet établissement, et nous ne serions nous passé de sa personne. Vous, en revanche, n'êtes ni utile, ni indispensable à la bonne fonction de l'établissement en question. »

Le regard du directeur ce fait plus perçant au fur et à mesure qu'il continue de parler. Il se penche sur son bureau, son fauteuil couinant doucement, l'odeur du cuir enveloppant mes narines.

« Mais vous avez de la chance. »

De la chance ? Je ne vois pas en quoi me retrouver dans le bureau du directeur, et me faire menacer d'expulsion est une chance.

Après que j'ai littéralement exploser la tête de Derek, Jackson a dû l'emmener à l'infirmerie du campus, et ils sont tombés sur le directeur. Peu de temps après j'ai été convoqué histoire que ma version de l'histoire puisse être écouté, mais je connaissait déjà le verdict.  
Derek est un des joueurs vedettes de la faculté, il est évidant que mon opinion n'aura aucune influence sur la sentence à suivre.

J'veux dire, des jeunes se font péter la gueule sans arrêt ici, et personne n'en a rien à foutre, mais quand on parle des sportifs, là, c'est une autre histoire. C'est comme toute cette politique qui est critiqué aux Etats-unis. Ces connards qui violent toutes ces filles en soirées et qui ne sont jamais coincés parce que l'école dissimule les faits et verse des pots de vin à qui risque de poser problème.

Et qui refuserais 10 000 dollars en étant endetté à seulement 23 ans ?

« Derek a décidé de ne pas vous en tenir rigueur. Vous êtes donc libre de partir sans qu'aucune conséquence de cet entretiens ne figure sur votre dossier scolaire.

-J'ai le droit de m'en aller ? Comme ça ? »

Il me sourit suspicieusement. C'est le genre de sourire qu'on apprend à faire après avoir abattu amis, famille et collègue dans l'optique de réussir professionnellement parlant.

« C'est ce que je viens de dire, oui. »

Ne croyant pas à ma chance, je décide de ne pas questionner cet étrange sentiment qui a pris place dans mes tripes et me lève de ma chaise en direction de la porte.  
C'est seulement lorsque j'ouvre celle-ci qu'il décide de prendre, à nouveau, la parole.

« Bien sûr, il serait de coutume de faire un geste en guise de remerciement. Après tout, si ce n'était pas pour Monsieur Hale, vous ne seriez plus des nôtres.

-A quel genre de geste faite vous allusion, au juste ? »

Son sourire s'élargit, lui donnant l'image d'un loup sur le point d'éviscérer sa proie. Quand il me répond, c'est sur un ton faussement amicale.

« Je lave votre dossier de toutes fautes, faites en de même pour lui. »

Son ton ne laisse aucune place à négociation, alors je ferme la porte derrière moi et entame ma descente dans les couloirs.

Tout semble comme ralentis autour de moi, les sons, les gens. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis perdu.

Est-ce que Derek savait ce qu'il faisait ? Est-ce qu'il savait qu'en prenant la faute, je serais obligé d'abandonner mes poursuites à son encontre ?  
Je n'aurais jamais douter de lui avant, je ne l'en aurait jamais cru capable. Jamais Derek n'aurait fait de mal à qui que ce soit, surtout pas à moi.

Pourtant il m'en a fait, intentionnellement, cette fois. Et qu'est-ce qui l'aurait empêché de recommencer ?

La culpabilité ? La bonne conscience ? L'amour, aussi platonique soit-il ?

Je soupire, et décide de rallumer mon téléphone – que j'avais éteint pendant mon entretiens avec le directeur-.  
Aussitôt mis en marche, je suis agressé par un bruit strident, me signalant une bonne cinquantaine de messages et d'appels manqués.  
La mort dans l'âme, je décide d'en lire quelques uns – la majorité venant de Scott, c'est donc les siens que je commence à lire-.

Ils disent à peu près tous la même chose :

 _ _Pourquoi t'as frappé Gio ?  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?  
Tu as besoin de reprendre ton traitement, je te l'avais dit.  
Stiles, réponds moi.  
Ne fuis pas la réalité.  
Stiles.  
Stiles.  
Stiles.  
Blah,  
Blah,  
Blah.__

C'est sans même m'en rendre compte que je lance mon téléphone sur le sol, celui-ci rebondissant contre le carrelage dans un craquement sinistre.  
Je tremble de tout mon être, de colère, de tristesse, de fatigue. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte des sensations et sentiments qui s'emparait de moi en lisant ces mots, j'ai juste banalement réagi, ça a été comme un automatisme. 

**'** **'On se fatigue de tout, même d'être aimé.''  
** _ **André Maurois**_

Je ne prends pas la peine de ramasser les débris de l'objet, et continue de marcher en direction de la sortie la plus proche, frémissant d'impatience à l'idée d'une bouffé d'air fraîche, d'un semblant de liberté. 

* * *

Quand je sors de l'établissement, je n'ai aucune idée d'où je me dirige, de ce que je compte faire, ni même de ce que je dois penser. Je marche, et puis c'est tout.  
C'est suffisant, n'est-ce pas ? Marcher, respirer, vivre..

Ça devrait l'être, en tous cas.

Le soleil, ébauche de rose et de purpurin, tarde à s'abandonner au sommeil de la même façon qu'il peine à éclairer le moindre de mes pas. Je n'avais pas réalisé les heures qui c'étaient joués de moi et de mes peines au fil du chemin parcouru, et me revoilà perdu, seul, au milieu de cette putain de forêt à monologuer avec ma personne à l'image d'un putain d'Edgar Poe, la consanguinité en moins.

 _Quoi que, on sait jamais, Beacon Hills c'est pas exactement ta méglopole._

Le bruissement de feuilles d'un buisson adjacent me tire l'ombre d'une plainte. Je n'ai plus le courage d'hurler à l'aide. D'une part parce que je m'y suis déjà trop adonné, et d'autre, parce que je sais déjà tous simplement que personne ne me répondra.

Je réalise qu'il se met à pleuvoir quand je reçois un semblant de goutte sur le bout du nez, que j'ai déjà bien rougit. L'eau s'infiltre dans mes vêtement et mes chaussures en sont imbibées.

Heureusement, je ne peine pas à retrouver mon chemin, étant donnée la difficulté de se perdre – à long-terme- sur un campus universitaire. Même moi, je n'suis pas assez con.

J'arrive dans ma chambre dégoulinant d'eau, et me dirige sans grande précipitation vers la salle d'eau. Je m'y dévêtit, là encore, sans grande hâte, et dépose mes vêtements dans le panier à linge.

Je monte dans la douche et allume l'arrivée d'eau. Je jure sous la température initiale de l'eau, et me décale quelques temps, attendant que celle-ci se réchauffe. Je frotte mon corps de toute la rancœur qui le recouvre, bien que tenu au courant que le ressentis et le mépris ne germent qu'à l'intérieur de ma personne, des tiges semblant y prendre racines, poussant et repoussant ma peau, ma chair s'échauffant – s'étirant même- sur les quelques vers rampant sur elle, en elle. C'est probablement pour cela qu'elle démange sans arrêt, parce qu'ils tentent de sortir. Ils n'ont plus rien à manger, tout est déjà mort, pourris, décomposé.

Je coupe l'eau et sors de la douche. Je me mire quelques temps dans le miroir qui me fait face, et mon regard se pose sur la lame en face de moi. Elle est là, couché sur le rebord du lavabo, semblant me nargué d'être aimée, utile, désirée.

La lumière s'y reflète dans un maelstrom de couleurs, un spectre semblant sans limite, s'étendant à l'infini imagination de l'Homme.  
Je la prends en main, la serrant d'une poigne sèche, mes tendons convulsant sous la force du geste.

Les voilà encore, ces vermines qui me bouffent de l'intérieur. Impossible de les faire sortir, ils sont invincibles, ils pullulent. Je peux les sentir vivres, et moi je meurs.  
Si je regarde pendant assez longtemps, je peux même les voir bouger, se tortiller dans un bruit humide sous ma peau. Mes ongles ne feront pas l'affaire, car j'ai beau les écraser, ils ne cesse jamais de respirer.  
 _  
_

'' _ **On est pas seul dans sa peau.''  
**_ _ **Henri Michaux**_

Alors j'amène la lame à mon poignée, à l'image d'un joueur de violons, j'y met toute la grâce, toute la force et la beauté qu'il me reste, comme si je jouait pour la dernière fois, comme si j'avais un publique à rassasié.

Et me voilà artiste. 

* * *

« Je voudrais, que dès à présent, vous méditiez sur la question suivante : Le suicide assisté pourrait-il être une bonne idée ? »

Le professeur balaie la salle du regard, ses yeux s'attardant sur moi quelques secondes – de trop-, avant qu'il ne continue sur sa lancée :

« Je veux du contenu, pas juste des paroles en l'air. Un débat se constitue avant tout de grands penseurs, et les grands penseurs, avant de penser, agissent. »

Mr. Ducheaud est notre professeur de sciences sociales. Il me déteste, et c'est probablement parce que je chie dans sa matière, mais il se pourrait que ça ait à voir avec son amour inconditionnel pour Jackson. Il en est dingue ! Il lui a suffit d'apprendre pour l'adoption du gars et il ne l'a plus jamais lâché. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il s'y identifie, mais en tous cas Jackson et lui file le parfait amour depuis qu'ils se sont rencontré, et, oui, ça se ressent dans ses notes.

Après, je ne jugerai pas de l'intellect de mon bon ami, mais je doute qu'un gars avec ses connaissances en politique parvienne à obtenir des 18 avec des coef. hallucinants à des examens de semi-trimestres. Surtout quand il passe le plus clair de son temps à faire la fête.

Bien sûr, chanceux que je suis, j'ai dû me retrouver dans les classes rééquilibrées par le rectorat. Ils n'avaient pas assez de demandeurs pour cette option – sûrement que le charisme chatoyant du professeur n'a pas été suffisant- et ils ont donc décidé, plutôt que de supprimer l'option, de mélanger les étudiants de différents secteurs.  
Donc les centurions se sont retrouvé à squatter les places du derniers rang. Excepté pour Jackson, qui lui c'est mis aussi prêt du professeur qu'il lui a été possible de l'être.

« Stilinski ! »

Je sursaute quelque peu, mon attention de nouveau sur Ducheaud.

« Oui ?

-Des idées à nous faire partager ? »

Ma bouche s'assèche, et reste close. N'ayant aucune idée de quoi répondre, je me contente de le fixer, ignorant volontairement le regard insistant qui perce des trous dans mon crâne.

« Par exemple, entame-t-il d'un ton las, vous pourriez nous donner votre opinion sur la question du suicide en elle-même ?

-Eh-Eh bien, j-

-Pourquoi, selon vous, un individu en arriverai-t-il à souhaiter sa propre mort, et à s'exécuter ? »

Je me retrouve bras ballants et des nœuds dans l'estomac, sans vouloir répondre. Je pourrais lui expliquer pourquoi, moi, j'ai eu envie de mourir plus de fois que je n'aurais dû, considérant mon milieu de vie. J'aurais pût lui dire que je ne me donnais pas 5 ans à continuer comme ça, qu'il y aurait un moment où le corps et l'esprit satureraient, où je serais bien forcé d'admettre l'évidence.

Certains vivront heureux, d'autres seront malheureux, c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Mais mon questionnement n'a plus lieu d'être quand Jackson s'exprime en mon nom .

« Je suppose que, des personnes sensibles auront tendances à se laisser submerger par les événements et décideront qu'il est plus simple de mourir. Ce serait un peu comme si ils avaient pris la sortie de secours, l'option de facilité.

-Excellent Jackson. Voyez vous Stiles, ce qui fait d'un individu quelqu'un d'utile à la société, c'est son apport à cette même entité sociale. L'hésitation aura raison de vous, car bien que vos remarques eussent été moins brillantes, elles auraient été la preuve de votre bonne foie. Vous pouvez remercier votre camarade pour cette fois, mais il ne sera pas toujours là, Stillinski. »

Il appui sa courte tirade d'un regard lourd de sens avant de s'en aller vers son bureau.  
Je sens la colère influer dans mes veines, la rage battant contre mes temps. Les verres habitant mes organes se tortillant avec véhémence, tentant de trouer ma peau, de trouver un refuge à la haine qui boue à l'intérieur de moi.  
C'est une colère noire, incontrôlable, incohérente, une colère qu'on ne stoppe pas.

 _ **''L'action est une brève folie.''  
**_ _ **Paul Valéry**_

« Le suicide, c'est pas une envie de mourir, ni prendre la sortie de secours, crachais-je sombrement, c'est penser que le monde sera mieux sans soi, c'est vouloir échapper à la douleur avec laquelle on vit constamment, c'est se rendre compte que s'ouvrir les veines chaque soir ne suffit plus. C'est se rendre compte de chaque putain de sourire, de rire qui résonnent aux environs, et crever de jalousie de ne pas pouvoir ressentir la même chose. C'est hésiter entre se tuer soi-même et tuer tous les autres, parce que la vie est à chier, et que si ils sont trop cons pour le comprendre, autant leurs rendre services et agir à leur place. »

La salle entière me fixe, personne n'osant dire un mot. Pourtant cela ne m'empêche nullement de continuer mon monologue :

« Vous croyez sincèrement que les gens suicidaires sont des petites chochottes dramatiques qui ont vécu un décès familiale et qui ne l'ont pas supporté ? Il faut au moins 6 mois de dépression pour être diagnostiqué, vous vous rendez compte de ce que sa représente 6 putains de mois dans une vie ?! 6 mois à vomir ses tripes quand on se regarde dans une glace, 6 mois à ne plus regarder personne dans les yeux, à rire quand on a qu'une envie c'est de pleurer sa race putain ! Et vous, vous voyez jamais rien ! On a beau le hurler, le hurler à s'en déchirer les poumons, à s'en écorcher la trachée vous voyez jamais rien ! »

Je sens des larmes de rage me monter aux yeux, la tension que j'avais tenter de contenir depuis toutes ces années laissant pointer le bout de son nez.

 _ **''La colère est une courte folie.''  
**_ _ **Horace**_

 _« On est là, à vous sourire, et pourtant on hurle, on hurle : Oh, j'ai tellement mal, je vous en supplie, aidez moi, ne pouvez vous pas le voir ! Je vous en prie ! Et vous tous ce que vous êtes foutu de faire, c'est passer à autre chose, à nous sourire, sadique que vous êtes, à nous rire au nez ! Et tu crois qu'on va faire quoi nous, hein ? Qu'je vais vous suppliez, à genoux, de bien vouloir rester assis 5 foutu minutes pour me parler, m'écouter, rien qu'une fois ? Ah ! Je ris jaune, plutôt crever. »_

J'ai le souffle court, la gorge étroite et sèche d'avoir trop crié. Le silence est lourd dans la salle, et je commence à devenir conscient des regards qui se sont posés sur moi au fur et à mesure que la tension qui tendait mes épaules laisse place à la réalisation.  
Je me racle la gorge, tentant de regagner un semblant de contenance, et murmure presque d'une voix rocque :

« C'est mon opinion, tous du moins. »

J'entends des murmures s'élever dans la pièce, et le professeur ne me lâche pas des yeux. Je ricane, faussement rieur :

« C-C'est vous qui avez dit que toute opinion était recevable, voilà la mienne. Ce n'est qu'une banale façon de pens-

-Stiles. »

Je me tourne vers Jackson. Son visage est aussi sérieux que le jour où il a appris le décès de sa tante. Ses sourcils sont froncés, et ses commissures de lèvres sont comme tordus, lui donnant l'air d'un masque japonais de mauvais goût. Ça le vieilli, incroyablement mal.

« Tu as dis ''je''.

-N-Non, je ricane, une fois de plus, j'ai jamais dit ça, pourquoi j'aurais dit ça ? C'est pas de moi que je parlais, mais des gens qui se sentent mal dans leurs peaux.

-Stiles, reprends doucement le professeur tout en s'avançant dans ma direction, ça va aller, il faut que vous vous calmiez, d'accord ?

-Mais je suis parfaitement calme, répondis-je, hystérique. C'est vous qui avez un problème ! »

Je m'empresse de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac, mes mains tremblants sans que je n'y puisse rien faire. Je sens l'attention des quelques autres élèves sur moi se faire plus accusatrice, plus malsaine.  
Les voix du professeur, et celle de Jackson se confondent dans un méandre de notes et de sons que je ne prends pas la peine de considérer.  
Je me précipite hors de la salle, les yeux exorbité, le regard fou, le souffle court, et ces putains de vers dans la peau.

'' _ **L'hystérique souffre parce qu'il se trompe de scène"  
**_ _ **Ernest-Charles Lasègue**_

* * *

 _ **NDA : Voilà ! J'éspère que ça vous aura plût, comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut, je compte bien prendre 10 pages d'avances encore ( je suis à 17 pages seulement là donc ) avant de reposter, donc comptons 1 semaines envirron ( oui je ponds les 10 pages en 3 minutes mais le temps que je me motive à écrire pfiouuuu ).  
Jeanna**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer : C'est mon histoiiiiire, pas ma série._**

 ** _Raiting : M_**

 ** _NDA : Me revoilà (avec un peu de retard et je m'en excuse :cc ). Un chapitre de 8 pages ( pardoooon ;_; ) mais je l'aime bien donc j'éspère que vous allez l'aimer aussi huéhuéhué ! Le prochain chapitre sera bourré de retournement de situation et de frustration de votre côté, donc profitez *_* tant que vous le pouvez encore ! huehuehue. Encore merci pour vos reviews et merci à ma béta Dream's steam pour sa correction, et sur ce, bon chapitre !_**

 ** _Jeanna_**

* * *

 _ **Il fait une chaleur insoutenable en ce mois de Juin, on parle d'ailleurs de canicule aux informations du midi. C'est donc sans surprise qu'on retrouve tous les enfants jouer sous les jets d'eaux des arroseurs automatiques dont sont équipées les maisons de deux couples de sexagénaires. Leur regard est bienveillant, presque adorateurs, face à la fougue de la jeunesse, à sa joie de vivre.**_

 **C'est une chose que même la plus grande des chaleurs ne saurait perturber, la danse joyeuse des rires qui s'élèvent dans une symphonie divine, porté aux oreilles des cœurs les plus gros par les brises les plus douce, les plus légères.**

 **Mais il y a des cœurs qui ne rient pas, qui n'ont pour symphonie que les tristes soupirs d'un piano mal accordé. Ces cœurs-là ne sont pas trouvés avec les autres enfants, ils ne connaissent pas la chaleur du soleil, leurs organes fumants à la simple idée d'être exposer dans leur triste mélodie. Leur chant trop lourd pour être porté, ils restent invisibles, absents, incompris.**

 **Il y a un enfant qui ne rit pas, un enfant qui, de sa sombre fenêtre, observe les autres, comme faisant partie d'un monde extérieur au notre, hors de portée. Il a la mine sombre, les paupières lourdes. Sur son visage il semble porté la plus grande des fatigues, ses membres semblant engourdis par le chagrin.**  
 **Ce qui passerait facilement pour de la paresse est finalement preuve d'une grande solitude. Ce n'est pas le poids du monde qui affaisse ses épaules, ni la détresse qui terni son regard.**

 **C'est le vide qui prolifère comme de la vermine dans son estomac.**

 **L'enfant, qui finalement n'en est plus tout à fait un, ne bouge pas. Statut de marbre, il ne dit rien, ne montre rien. Il est comme un mort, les yeux grands ouvert, les lèvres sèches, le teint blafard. Ses yeux bougent convulsivement de droite à gauche à chaque fois que les enfants cours d'un sens à l'autre.**  
 **La tonalité d'un téléphone portable rempli la pièce de bruits strident, mais il ne dit mot. Son attention imperturbable, il n'a de cesse de fixer son triste regard sur le monde agité auquel il n'a pas accès.**

 **« Allo? »**

 **C'est une voix grave qui répond, une voix pas toute à fait adulte, mais certainement pas enfantine non plus. Le grand enfant inspire profondément, donnant ainsi preuve qu'il n'est pas l'œuvre d'un tailleur de pierre.**

 **« Hey Derek, c'est Stiles.**

 **-Je sais, ricane le-dit Derek, ton nom s'affiche quand tu m'appelles.**

 **-Oh. »**

 **Un silence de plomb s'abat sur Stiles, le vide proliférant comme une cellule tuméreuse dans son être tout entier. Il se contente de respirer, comme si tout autre mouvement était d'un bien trop grand effort, effort qu'il n'avait pas la force d'effectuer.**

 **« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »**

 **Le temps passe, et passe encore, mais aucune réponse ne vient. Ou peut-être est-elle venue, mais personne n'a su l'entendre.**

 **« Stiles, t'es toujours là ? Stiles ? »**

 **L'enfant, bientôt un adulte, déglutit péniblement, ses yeux humides, tuméfiés, sanguins.**

 **« Stiles ? Stiles, répon- »**

 **La tonalité résonne de nouveau, sa résonance cependant bien moins douce, bien moins salvatrice.**

 **L'enfant se lève, défaitiste. Il monte doucement les marches, tentant de ne pas réveiller le corps inerte ornant le fauteuil du salon. Sous ses pas le sol grince, sous son poids le lit s'affaisse, sous ses mains la fenêtre s'ouvre, sous ses bras son corps se mouve, sous ses larmes le toit remue, il bouge.**  
 **Il contemple le sol comme une sorte de bas-monde, ne prenant garde à sa figure s'élevant haute dans le ciel.**  
 **Personne ne remarque, personne ne voit, personne n'entend le petit piano qui n'a pas su s'accorder aux chants des autres enfants.**  
 **Alors le petit piano grince, il grince et grince encore, mais personne ne l'entend. Son chant se perds dans l'immensité de l'air, et des rires joyeux des autres enfants.**

 **Peut-être bien que le petit piano est trop grand maintenant pour être consolé, pour être pardonné.**

 **« Stiles ? »**

 **Il se retourne brusquement, tombant nez-à-nez avec la voix du téléphone. Il paraît affolé, presque tétanisé. Ses yeux sont aussi ternes et creux que ceux de Stiles, à l'exception qu'ils flamboient d'une détresse amère.**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Derek ?**

 **-Éloignes-toi du bord, Stiles.**

 **-Quoi ? Du bord ? »**

 **Le-dit Stiles se penche vers la gouttière sous ses pieds, puis repose son regard sur Derek, toujours prudent en face de lui. Ses muscles sont tendus, comme prêt à fournir un mouvement quelconque dans les secondes qui suivent.**

 **« Tu crois que je veux sauter ? Il dit, hésitant. »**

 **Le regard de Derek se fait plus appuyé, plus apeuré.**

 **« Attends, tu croyais pas sincèrement que je comptais sauter là. Derek c'est ridicule, on est à quoi ? 5 mètres du sol ? Dans le pire des cas, je me casse la cheville mai-**

 **-Stiles, éloignes toi du bord. »**

 **Stiles rit, incrédule. Sa bouche ouverte, mais les mots ne semblants pas réussir à en sortir. Ses sourcils se froncent tandis qu'il se gratte nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. Il soupire, claquant ses mains contre ses cuisses, agacé, et il s'avance en direction de Derek, qui lui agrippe le bras et le tire à lui.**

 **« Der-**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que t'étais en train de faire là ? Murmure-t-il, sévère. »**

 **Sa poigne se fait plus forte, tirant un glapissement douloureux à Stiles. Celui-ci le fixe incrédule tandis que Derek continue de monologuer sur un ton menaçant.**

 **« T'imagines si j'avais pas été là ? Personne n'aurait jamais rien vu ! Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait si j'avais pas gardé un œil sur toi, hein ?!**

 **-Comment ça, garder un œil sur moi ? »**

 **Ça a pour effet de le stopper dans sa tirade. Il fixe Stiles, le souffle court, avant de reprendre la parole sur un ton plus doux :**

 **« Pose pas de questions inutiles, on rentre à l'intérieur maintenant. »**

 **Il lui caresse les cheveux hâtivement avant de se diriger vers une petite échelle situé tout près du garage.**  
 **Stiles, non contant de sa réponse, l'agrippe par le coude, le tirant vers lui, tentant vainement de le tourner dans sa direction.**

 **« Comment ça garder un œil sur moi ? T'étais en train de m'espionner ? »**

 **Il espérait sa phrase comique, il l'avait dite sur un ton sarcastique. Il espérait de Derek l'incrédulité qui démentirait ses propos.**

 **Il n'eut droit qu'à un reniflement agacé, à une mine transparente de toute émotions et à un doux murmure dans le creux de la nuque.**

 **« Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal, Genim. »**

 _ **''Le Diable me suit de jour et de nuit car il a peur d'être seul.''  
Francis Picabia**_

* * *

C'est sans trop m'en rendre compte que j'atteins mon dortoir. À peine ai-je ouvert la porte que déjà j'entends des pas se précipiter vers moi, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour briser le cœur d'un enfant, des bras m'enlacent avec force.  
Je reste immobile, n'osant respirer. Mon cœur bat fort contre ma poitrine, l'odeur de Cologne comme du ciment comblant les brèches qui ont pris place dans mon cœur.

« Derek, lâche moi. »

Mais le corps contre le miens ne semble pas vouloir bouger, il reste coller à moi, son torse se soulevant à intervalles bien trop rapides pour être saints.

« J'ai cru que tu étais parti, j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais. »

Il rompt notre étreinte brusquement, reniflant du nez. Il se retourne sans même me regarder et s'assoit sur le lit de mon voisin inexistant.  
Il se racle la gorge et pose finalement son regard sur moi. La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est que je l'ai pas loupé. Il a des bleus un peu partout sur la visage – sans compter l'œil au beurre noir, son nez est bandé et sa lèvre est fendue à deux endroits différents. Il est clairement pas au mieux de sa forme.  
La seconde chose, c'est qu'il l'air différent, ou plutôt, il paraît familier.

 _«_ Il faut qu'on parle, je crois, il me demande avec la détermination d'un enfant capricieux.

-Et de quoi tu voudrais qu'on parle, Derek ? Je réponds d'un ton sec. »

Il soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux tandis que je me surprends à vouloir la remplacer par la mienne, à vouloir caresser ses cheveux que je sais si doux.

« Avant qu'on aille plus loin- »

Je ris jaune, le sarcasme se rependant sur mon palais comme le jus d'un insecte qu'on aurait écrasé avec son pied _._ Il me lance un regard lourd de sens qui, étrangement, m'arrache les mots de la bouche.

« Avant d'aller plus loin, il faut que je te montre quelque chose. »

Son ton est dur et sévère, tout comme son regard, quand il me pointe la place vacante à ses côtés sur le lit. Je garde mes distances quand je m'assois près de lui, une sensation de déjà-vu me prenant aux tripes.  
Il sort son téléphone de sa poche de jeans et y tape vigoureusement quelques termes que je ne peux apercevoir. 

_« Et tu crois qu'on va faire quoi nous, hein ? Qu'je vais vous suppliez, à genoux, de bien vouloir rester assis 5 foutu minutes pour me parler, m'écouter, rien qu'une fois ? Ah ! Plutôt crever. »_

Je reste sans voix, incapable de détourner mon regard de l'écran qui me fait face. Je savais bien qu'on allait parler de ma petite 'crise' mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ça ferait le tour de tous les campus en l'espace de quelques heures de temps. Ou peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, je ne croyais plus en grand-chose.

Je sais que Derek me fixe, qu'il attend de moi une quelconque réaction - qu'il me teste en quelque sorte -, mais moi je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, pleurer ? Crier ? Le supplier de bien vouloir redevenir ce qu'il était avant, parce qu'il me manque et que j'ai besoin qu'il revienne maintenant ?

À quoi bon.

« Stiles-

-Écoute, j'ai pas besoin de ta pseudo-attention, j'ai parlé au directeur et j'ai décidé de ne pas porter plainte contre toi.

-Quoi ? »

Il me fixe bizarrement, comme s'il venait de me pousser un cinquième membre. Je ricane, incrédule avant de me saisir de son biceps, le forçant à se lever du lit. Quoi que '' forcer '' soit un bien grand mot puisqu'il ne tente pas de se débattre ni même de se défaire de ma prise. Il grimace quelque peu une fois redressé ce qui me conduit à desserrer quelque peu ma poigne.

« Je veux que tu t'en ailles, et que tu ne m'adresses plus jamais la parole.

-Mais St-

-Pas de mais ! Juste- »

Je grogne, frustré, ébouriffant mes cheveux de ma main libre avant de reprendre :

« Sors d'ici, je vais bien, d'accord, je vais parfaitement bien. Je le fixe d'un air que j'espère menaçant, mais j'irais encore mieux si tu n'étais pas là. »

Son regard s'accorde au miens tandis qu'il se saisi de mon poignet y appliquant une pression exagérée. Il le serre de manière à ce que je grimace, à ce que je me contorsionne, tentant, en vain, de me déloger de sa prise. Il le sert de manière à ce que je me trahisse, à ce que mon mensonge n'en soit plus un.

Il finit néanmoins par me lâcher le poignet sans pour autant cesser de me fixer. Je me caresse doucement l'intérieur du bras, tentant d'apaiser les picotements qui grignotent mes nerfs.

« Stiles, montre-moi ton poignet. »

Son ton est autoritaire, il ne laisse pas la place au questionnement. Je me mets à trembler, la panique et l'hystérie s'insinuant dans mes veines, me coupant presque le souffle de par leur intensité.

« P-Pourquoi ? Je murmure nerveusement. »

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de me fixer d'un œil hagard. L'échange dur bien quelques minutes avant que je ne cède, las, fatigué. Je tends le bras vers lui, et il s'en empare doucement. Son toucher, contrairement à il y a quelques minutes, est presque religieux. Ses yeux se posent sur mon bras, puis sur mon visage, son attention oscillant entre mon regard et le tissu gris qui recouvre ma peau.

Il le soulève délicatement, faisant attention à la moindre réaction, le moindre soubresaut. Je ne bouge pas, n'en voyant pas l'utilité ni n'en ressentant le besoin.  
Il dévoile finalement ma chair meurtrie, quelques coupures alignées les unes aux autres, certaines encore fraîches à l'image d'un canon fumant venant annihiler des centaines de vies, d'autres, plus anciennes, se fondent sur ma peau, presque invisibles.

Sa mâchoire se resserre, ce qui doit être douloureux en vue de la condition dans laquelle je l'ai mise. Ses sourcils se froncent, lui donnant un air méchant, inquiet.  
Ses yeux se voilent, tandis qu'il détourne le regard vers le sol, lâchant mon poignet que je m'empresse de recouvrir. Il porte sa propre main à sa bouche, comme s'il avait été pris d'un haut-le-cœur, des larmes perlant à ses longs cils noirs. Ses soupirs de désespoir sont étouffés par le dos de son membre et il n'a de cesse de se tourner, se retourner, à l'image d'une douleur trop vive qu'on tente d'effacer en bougeant hâtivement.

« Tu- »

Il gémit plaintivement, coupé dans sa propre phrase par ce qui semble fort être un sanglot.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ? »

Il tourne son regard vers moi, et je ne sais que répondre. Je cligne simplement des yeux, haussant mes épaules lascivement.  
Il souffle un grand coup, s'asseyant sur le lit, puis se relevant presque aussitôt, explosant d'une rage mal contenue :

« Mais pourquoi t'as rien dis à personne ? Comment est-ce que ton connard de Scott n'a rien remarqué ? En été t'étais bien obliger de porter des t-shirts non ? Attends, depuis combien de temps ça dure ? »

Il ne semble pas prêt à s'arrêter, alors je le laisse parler, sans rien répondre. Planter debout au milieu de la pièce comme un meuble, je patiente. Il finit par remarquer mon manque de réaction, se stoppant dans sa tirade, essoufflé. J'hausse un sourcil sarcastique en sa direction, tandis qu'il se racle la gorge nerveusement.

« T'as fini ? Je demande sombrement.

-O-ouais, il répond presque timidement.

\- Bon, déjà, je ne vais absolument pas répondre à tes questions, on a pas élevé les poules ensemble.

-Les cochons, tu veux dire, il rétorque simplement.

-Peu importe Derek, poules ou cochons, je ne crois pas que ça te regarde ce que je peux bien faire de mes putains d'après-midi. »

Sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme compulsivement, ne sachant quoi dire, il finit par simplement s'avancer vers moi, me poussant comme instinctivement à reculer pour venir butter contre la commode adjacente au lit.

« Je crois, qu'au contraire, ça me regarde. »

Je me tends sous son regard sombre, mes muscles bandés, comme préparés à une fuite imminente, la tension dans l'air ayant l'image de chocs électriques crépitant dangereusement, me procurant de longs frissons, hérissant les poils sur ma peau.  
Il ne me touche pas, et pourtant je me sens violé – douce ironie -, comme s'il transgressait tout ce qui aurait pu être mon espace privé.  
Je déglutit difficilement, un creux se formant dans mon estomac.  
J'ai beau avoir baisser le regard sur le sol, il ne cesse de me fixer, cherchant par tous les moyens à attirer mon attention sur lui.

« Personne n'a le droit de te tuer Stiles, personne même pas toi. »

Je reste bouche-bée. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre à ça ?

Je le fixe comme un idiot, toutes formes de sons se refusant à sortir de ma bouche tordue par un sourire effaré.

« T-Tu crois que tu peux venir ici, et me dire comment vivre ? Tu crois qu'il suffit que tu réapparaisses la bouche en cœur et que tu me dises que je n'ai pas le droit de m'ouvrir la peau tous les soirs, pour que j'aille mieux ? Je demande, incrédule. »

Il ne dit rien, ce qui a le don de m'énerver encore plus, la colère réchauffant mon cœur pourtant si froid à l'accoutumée.  
Je le pousse aussi fort que je peux, mes membres tremblants tellement que j'en perds presque l'équilibre.

« Et tous ce que tu trouves pour me sauver la vie, je ris, hystérique, c'est une vieille phrase à la Jacques Brell ? Tu l'as sortie à combien de tes putes avant de conclure espèce de sale queutard de merde ! »

Je continue de le frapper de toutes mes forces, mes poings tremblotants cognant ses épaules sans arrêt. Pourtant il ne bouge pas, il ne dit rien.

« Je te déteste putain, je te hais, je te hais tellement, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?! Pourquoi- »

Ma voix se brise sur un non-dit, un demi-mensonge, une demi-vérité, les larmes de rages s'échappant de mes yeux bientôt remplacé par des années de solitude, de manque, de vide. Il me prend dans ses bras, ignorant mes coups, me serrant contre lui. Il murmure de douces paroles que je n'entends pas, parce que je sais que demain il repartira.

Même si lui pleure aussi, même s'il promet, même s'il jure.

Et moi je sais que rien n'ira plus, peu importe ce qu'il en dit, parce que rien n'est plus jamais allé depuis qu'il est parti, parce que ça n'allait pas avant non plus.  
Je pleure à tel point que j'en ai honte, à tel point que je n'en ai plus grand chose à foutre. Et, lentement, je me laisse aller à son étreinte, m'abandonnant à lui, lui abandonnant ce qu'il reste de mon cœur gangrené. Je me jure que ce n'est que pour quelques instants, et j'y crois.

J'y crois jusqu'à entendre sa voix débordante de larmes :

« Personne n'a le droit de te tuer, Stiles. C'est mon droit à moi, et à moi seul. »

Il me serre jusqu'à m'étouffer.

 _ **''Le plus complet abandon règne dans l'amour''  
**_ _ **Louis Aragon  
**_

* * *

 _ **NDA : Et voilàà, j'éspère que ça vous aura plût :c, mal grès qu'il soit très court. Ma nouvelle béta m'a fait remarquer que le flash-back tait très ''flou'' et c'est voulu, ça ajoute à l'ambiance un peu, euuumh, dérangeant du moment donc pas de panique. Si vous avez besoins d'explications, n'hésitez pas à me mp vouééla !**_

 _ **Jeanna**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer :_ _Teen wolf ne m'appartiens pas, l'histoire si !_**

 **_Raiting_ _: M_**

 **_NDA :_ _ME revoilà ! Desolé pour cet énorme retard, mais j'ai eu pas mal d'examens:c ! Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je compte reposter ce week-end normalement un autre chapitre d'envirrons 6 pages également pour que ça s'équilibre et que je puisse reprendre un rythme régulier de publications. Voilà voilà, bonne lecture._**

 **Ah ! Et je recherche activement une béta correctrice parce que je suis nulle à chie en orthographe. Encore désolé pour les fautes dans ce chapitre, j'ai tenté de me relire mais là xD me connaissant.**

 **Jeanna.**

* * *

« Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi.

-Laisse moi essayer, alors. »

Mon regard caresse le siens, nos visage à un souffle l'un de l'autre, nos corps bien trop grand pour être allongé de cette façon, et pourtant ils le sont. Parce que toujours, nous braverons l'impossible, ainsi se laisse aller la nature de l'Homme, dans une paresse d'ivrogne, la voilà assoupie, se languissant contre la conscience, éperdument amoureuse.

« Tu perdrais ton temps, Derek.

\- Il m'appartiens de le perdre, Stiles. »

Je ris d'un rire fatigué, un rire bien trop faible pour être heureux, un rire pas assez vibrant pour être triste.  
Derek pose une main sur mon torse, prêt de mon cœur, nos respirations étrangement calmes. Il fixe son regard dans le miens, se refusant à cligner des paupières. J'appose, moi-même, une main douce sur sa joue meurtris, tentant d'effacer les méfaits d'une colère sourde à toute raison.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il nous est arrivé, Derek ? »

Il ne répond tous d'abord pas, son regard voilé de larmes dissimulé sous des années de mépris, de dégoût. Il se rapproche encore un peu, sa main maintenant dans mes cheveux, caressant mon crâne tendrement.

« Rien n'a changé Stiles. Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami. »

Un autre silence, confortant, religieux.

« Mens moi encore, je murmure. »

Une supplique qui se perd dans l'immensité du néant.

« Toujours. »

' **'Feindre de croire un mensonge, est un mensonge exquis''  
** _ **Maurice Chapelan**_

* * *

« Tu verras, Eichen House a bien changé depuis ta mère. Tu te plaira là-bas. »

Je concentre mon attention sur les arbres qui défilent dans un aplat de couleurs chaudes à ma droite.

Jaune, jaune, orange, vert, vert, jaune, rouge...

« Et puis tu ne resteras pas là-bas bien longtemps, fils. Tous juste le temps que je boucle le dossier sur Derek, et tu seras déjà rentré à la maison. »

J'entends plus que j ne vois le sourire dans sa voix, un sourire se voulant rassurant. Je me demande s'il m'est vraiment destiné.

« Je ne vais pas porter plainte contre Derek. »

J'avais imaginé cette scène dans toutes ces possibilité au cours des dernières semaines. Une colère sourde, celle qui gronde et qui éclate, celle qui laisse des traces.  
Une embardé sur la route, un hurlement, une exclamation, l'étonnement.

Mais rien, rien d'autre qu'un trou béant au milieu de mon ventre duquel suinte chaque boyaux d'émotion qu'il me reste.

«Si ça a u rapport avec votre rapprochement soudain, je te ju-

-Notre rapprochement soudain ? Est-ce que t'as envoyé un de tes gars pour me suivre ?

-Ecoute, je suis ton pèr-

-Oh mon dieuuuu, je souffle péniblement.

-Et en tant que tel je me dois de vérifier que rien ne t'arrive. Tu as été victime de viol, tu pourrais souffrir de stress post-traumatique ou- »

Mon grognement l'interrompt et il choisit de se taire dans un claquement de langue. Pendant un long moment, aucun autre son que celui du vieux moteur de sa voiture ne résonne autour de nous.  
Je regarde de nouveau à travers la fenêtre, tous ce qui s'étend autour de moi se brouillant dans une obscure brume de contentement et de mort.

« Je ferais le dossier de plainte quoi qu'il arrive Stiles. Derek a plaidé sa culpabilité, ton comportement sera facilement remis en cause par ton internement.

-Tu vas utiliser ma condition comme stratégie d'attaque ? Je questionne, tendu.

-C'est une technique qu'on utilise toujours pour plaider contre les criminels. »

Il me répond sur un ton dédaigneux, comme si c'était une évidence, comme si la logique elle-même avait à apprendre de cette idée.

« A quel moment est-ce que j'ai arrêté d'être la victime ? »

Il me regarde furtivement, comme prit de court, mais décide de ne pas répondre, et ne décroche pas un mot durant le reste du trajet. Les vrombissement du véhicule devenant, dès lors, mes seuls maîtresses. 

* * *

Arrivée à Heichen House aura sûrement été la plus sombre plongé dans l'inconscient que je n'ai jamais eu a effectué. Ce fut un choc aussi soudain qu'il fut fugace.  
La bâtisse n'en fut pas tant la cause, non. Ce qui éveilla en moi le plus grand nombre de songes, n'avait rien à voir avec quelques vulgaires pierres, mais avait plutôt tout à voir avec l'odeur qui m'enivra à peine eus-je franchis la porte menant au hall d'entrée.  
Il n'y avait pas de termes poétiques à mettre sur cette odeur, on y reniflait pas la mort, la détresse ou la maladie. Non.  
On y sentait le propre, le liquide vaisselle au citron et le café de la salle d'attente. Et c'était ça, qui était alarmant, cette odeur qui nous rappelait chez nous, cette odeur qui était notre nouveau chez nous. Cette odeur qui nous incitait à croire que cet endroit serait aussi personnel et propice à la tranquillité que notre propre chambre, et ce, bien que que le personnel ne soit pas des plus accueillants.

Ensuite, il y eut le blanc, les murs, le sol, les fenêtres, tout était blanc. Tout était de la même couleur, une uniformité chromatique alarmante de luminosité.

«Stiles ? »

Je me retourne vers mon père, qui me tends une clé, le visage pincé.

« Tiens, c'est la clef de ta chambre, je crois que c'est quelque part au 4ème étage, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je penses que tu sauras trouvé ton chemin de toute façon. »

Il me mit la clef dans la main, et continua à déblatérer des instructions sans queue ni tête, quant au couvre-feu, aux horaires de visites et à la durée des activités.

« Tu ne restes pas ? Dis-je doucement. »

Son regard se fit sympathique, presque tendre :

« J'ai du travail mon garçon, mais je viendrai te voir aussi vite que possible, d'accord ? »

Il n'attend pas ma réponse que déjà il me serre doucement l'épaule, et puis s'en va sans plus un mot.  
Je le fixe d'un regard morne, la mort dans l'âme. Je me sens bête d'espérer qu'il se retourne et qu'il me dise qu'ils peuvent bien attendre les méchants dans la ville, une minute ou deux de plus ça changera pas grand chose. La petite commerçante aura toujours la gorge tranchée, elle sera seulement vidé aux 3 quarts plutôt qu'à demi.  
Mais bien sur, il ne se retourne pas. Après tous, il peut bien attendre Stiles, une minute ou deux ne changerons pas grand chose, il aura toujours les poignets tranchés, et, avec un peu de chance, il se sera entièrement vidé.

« Pas d'accord... » 

_**''A qui ne regarde rien, tout Adieu est facile.''  
**_ _ **Gustave Roud**_

* * *

 _Je dois demander mon chemin à deux gars plutôt étranges avant d'arriver à ma chambre. L'un avait l'air aussi perdu que moi et le second encore pus défoncé que le taré du Jules Verne, mis à part ça, tout va bien. Ma chambre n'est pas trop exiguë, c'est pas le grand luxe non plus, mais c'est toujours plus propre que le studio de Scott à la fac._

Je n'ai pas de voisin de chambre, ce qui est une chance, on peut le dire, par contre j'ai un 'voisin' à proprement parlé qui m'a l'air branché métal et merdes sataniques.  
C'est beaucoup moins cool, du coup.

« Salut Stiles ! »

Je me retourne dans un sursaut, les sourcils froncés en direction de l'inconnu qui me fait face.

« C'est écrit sur ta porte.

-Comme-

-J'ai su que tu te posais la question ? J'suis medium, bichette. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont enfermé ici, ils veulent user de mon corps à des fins scientifiques. »

Je le fixe, incrédule.

« Relax, j'me fou de ta gueule, personne est aussi taré dans ce bâtiment ! »

Il ricane sombrement avant de se jeter sur le lit vide qui fait face au miens. Je lève les yeux au ciel et tente de ravaler la bile qui me monte à la bouche, espoir vain.

« Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? Je tente un ton amical, échouant misérablement ».

Je me force à rester poli et aussi jovial que possible, mais la vérité c'est que je n'ai absolument pas envie de me socialiser. Peut-être que je devrais le foutre dehors, ce serait plus simple de l'ignorer ensuite.

« J'm'appelle Connor, Connor Wire. J'suis ton voisin de cellule. »

Il me sourit de toute ses dents, riant à sa propre blague. Cependant, il détourne rapidement son attention de moi, la reportant sur une sorte de foulard qu'il triture entre des doigts.

Il y a quelque chose à propos de ce type qui me met mal à l'aise. C'est ce genre de malaise qui vous rend serein. Un sentiment de sécurité malsain qui vous dit qu'avec quelqu'un d'aussi bestial, vous n'avez pas à craindre les autres bêtes qui vous entourent, elles même effrayés par la simple présence de cette chose.  
Il n'a pourtant pas l'air menaçant, il est même plutôt innocent de prime abord, un visage fin et pâle, des lèvres quelque peu charnues et roses, des yeux noirs et des cheveux bruns. En somme il est aussi quelconque que le laisse imaginer sa silhouette.  
Pourtant son timbre de voix, ses mimiques et sa stature me font penser à Derek.

Un putain de sociopathe, voilà avec qui j'vais devoir socialiser.

« Bon, Connor, ça te dirais de m'expliquer un peu comment ça fonctionne ici ? »

Il hume tout en me faisant signe d'approfondir mon propos, jouant de son poignet et usant de ses mains pour me faire passer le messages.

« Par exemple, les médicaments, les psy un peu chiants, les tarés à éviter. »

Il renifle à ma dernière remarque et se redresse lentement, fourrant le foulard grisâtre et usé dans la poche de son jean.

« Déjà, si tu veux pas te faire défoncer évite le mot : taré, parce que c'est comme ça que les gardes de cellules nous appellent. Et laisse moi te dire que si les psy en ont absolument rien à carrer de nos petits cul d'enfants mal éduquer, les gardes se feront un plaisir de te savater la gueule. »

Je souffle un grand coup tentant de ne pas me laisser submerger par l'anxiété et la défaite.

« Bon, c'est pas réjouissant tous ça. Et pour le couvre-feu ?

-Ils t'ont pas expliqué en bas ? »  
Je me contente d'hausser les épaules, mimant l'incompréhension. J'aurais peut-être dû écouter ce que me racontait mon père, finalement.

Il soupire d'un air las marmonnant ce qui ressemble fortement à un ''incapables dôdus'' avant de prendre la chaise en bois situé près d'un petit bureau à l'angle de la pièce, et de la faire glisser dans un grincement sinistre jusque devant moi. Il y prend place – ou plutôt s'y laisse tomber, avachis comme un adolescent en cours de mathématiques- et me répond sur un ton faussement enthousiaste :

« Supposément tu devrais te coucher une heure, voir une heure trente après le repas.

-Supposément ?

-Supposément oui, parce qu'on a pas 5 ans Stiles, et que personne ne respecte ce couvre feu de merde. Comme je te l'ai dit, on n'est suffisamment cinglé dans ce bloc pour piquer une crise lupine à la vu de la Lune. Il rétorque d'un ton las. »

Il se cure les ongles, semblant complètement détaché de la scène qui se déroule en ce moment même, et dont nous sommes les principaux acteurs.  
Ça va bien faire deux fois qu'il me dit qu'on est pas les 'vrais' cinglé ici, je me demande ce qu'il entend par là.

« Ils ont déménagé les tarés dans le bloc C, c'est le gros machin gris et pas rénové qui se trouve à l'opposé de notre bâtiments. »

Est-ce que j'ai réfléchis de vive voix sans m'en apercevoir ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me questionner plus longtemps que déjà il me murmure doucereusement : « médium » de la chaise sur laquelle il se trouve.

Petit salopard suffisant.

« Donc ici, il y a qui au juste ? J'veux dire, ils nous tri selon quels critères ? »

Je grimace à l'usage de mes propres mots. Pour sa part, il semble pensif, ses yeux roulant vers le plafond, puis vers le sol, ses paupières tremblants sous l'effort du geste, lui donnant un air un peu foutrement dingue.

« Vers la droite tu vas avoir les camés, les pédales et les croyants, et à gauche c'est les légumes complètement défoncés aux pillules qu'ils nous donnent aux repas. »

Je hoche simplement la tête, lui me fixant avec une intensité insoupçonné pour de si petits yeux. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend tout-à-coup à me regarder comme ça ?

« Et ici, on est dans la vague des suicidaires. »

Ma bouche s'assèche subitement tandis que je baisse le regard, me levant du lit sur lequel j'étais assis et faisant mine d'aller ranger quelques unes de mes affaires dans l'armoire situé non loin du petit bureau en bois.

« Bon, j'vais te laisser j'dois aller faire le tour du dortoir voir où sont les chiottes.

-Tu- euhm, t'as l'air de savoir comment ça ce passe ici, mais tu sais pas où sont les chiottes ? »

 _Il semble hésitant à me répondre, son regard un peu plus lourd, son dos un peu moins droit._

« J'ai été transféré. »

Il passe la porte, non sans un : « On s'retrouve pour le dîner amour ! » et disparaît dans les couloirs.

Je ne repense à la conversation qu'une fois ma valise entièrement vide, tentant de ne pas m'éparpiller dans mes songes avant d'avoir en main mon adderall – que je ne peux commander au magasin de l'asile qu'avec la prescription du médecin-.  
C'est donc une fois assis sur la chaise - qu'il n'a pas prit la peine de ranger - que ses mots me frappe d'un questionnement soudain.

De quel bloc a-t-il été transféré ? 

_**''Mouton isolé est en danger ''  
**_ _ **Noël Audet**_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! J'éspère qu'il vous a plût ! Qu'avez-vous pensé du shrérif ? De Connor ? Dites moi tous en commentaire si ça vous dit ( ou par mp peu m'importe ) et si vous avez des idées de ce qu'il risque de se passé pour Stiles je suis à l'écoute !**  
 **Sur ce, bonne journée à vous on se retrouve ce week-end !**

 **Jeanna**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf pas à moi, l'histoire si (ouga ga, moi pas mettre d'article parce que moi flemme ._.)**

 **Raiting : M**

 **NDA : Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre huéhué ! Je l'ai écrit avec de la fièvre donc merci de rester gentils et surtout de ne pas me cracher dessus :c. Merci à ma béta lydiamartin3430 ( qui a aussi écrit sur teen wolf donc allez checker si ça vous tente les enfants ) pour sa correction aussi incroyable et doué et magnifique qu'elle est. Non sérieux remercier la, parce que, avec la fièvre que j'avais en écrivant le chapitre, elle a sauver vos petits yeux de biens des cauchemars (ouais c'est ma seule excuse ouais).**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

 **Jeanna**

* * *

J'arrive à la cantine quelques temps plus tard, vêtu d'une tenue de patient. Soit exactement comme je suis arrivé, la ceinture et les lacets en moins.

C'est assez pathétique, je ne crois pas être suffisamment désespéré pour me pendre avec des lacets – la ceinture je dis pas mais...-. Et puis il m'en faudrait bien plus que deux, je suis petit, certes, mais pas à ce point là.

Un aide-soignant m'arrête à l'entrée de la pièce et me fait signe d'enlever mes chaussures et de mettre des sortes de chaussons verts pisseux à la place.

« Non mais tu déconnes là, je vais pas me tuer avec des putains de baskets ! »

Il me fixe dangereusement, ce à quoi je lâche un soupire à fendre l'âme. J'ôte donc mes chaussures et enfile les deux sacs à vomi sur mes pieds.

Le système pour récupérer son plateau et sa bouffe me ramène 5 ans en arrière, quand j'étais au collège et qu'on nous servait de la merde en sachet. Et en y regardant de plus près, je ne crois pas que ce ne soit qu'une impression. Ces œufs n'ont certainement pas été pondus hier.  
Je grimace légèrement, empoigne mon plat et marche tranquillement jusqu'à une table vide.

La salle est plutôt petite, considérant la taille de la bâtisse. Ses murs sont recouverts du même blanc -tirant sur le gris- que le reste de l'hôpital. Il y a un piano à l'angle d'un mur, pile-poil entre une table et un distributeur de bonbons, et une sorte de lecteur CD non loin de moi, est posé sur une table. La seule fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur se trouve à quelques pas du piano, et elle est barricadé par des stores qui ne laissent filtrer que très peu de lumière.  
Je suis quelque peu déçu de ne pas voir Connor ici. Il aurait été agréable de parler un peu à quelqu'un, ou au moins de ne pas être jeté seul dans la cage aux lions.  
Je commence à manger machinalement avec une impression d'être épié. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'uniformité de la pièce, ou le fait qu'il n'y ait pratiquement pas de lumière qui ne soit pas artificielle ici, mais je me sens comme une bête en cage, une proie facile à égorger et dévorer.

Je chasse ces sombres idées de ma pensée et m'attaque à mon morceau de pain, pain qui doit bien avoir vécu 10 jours si j'en juge au grincement sinistre que font mes dents lorsque je tente de le mâcher.  
Je décide d'abandonner l'idée d'un bon repas pour ce soir et choisi d'aller me coucher.  
En passant devant l'entrée, je remarque l'absence de mes chaussures, l'aide-soignant ne déniant même pas me regarder, je comprends que je ne les reverrais que si je sors – et encore, j'en doute-.

Je grommelle tout le long du trajet jusqu'à ma chambre, et je suis dans l'exact même état d'esprit lorsque je ferme les yeux ce soir là.

* * *

« Alors Stiles, parlez-moi un peu de vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tout ? Vous pourriez peut-être commencer par ce que vous ressentez en ce moment. »

Je balaie la pièce d'un regard agacé, trouvant les stupides babioles positionnées sur son bureau bien plus attrayantes et captivantes que la conversation que nous entretenons actuellement.

Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais un rendez-vous chez un psychiatre. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais longuement réfléchi à la question.  
Parler de moi, de ce que je ressens, est en réalité une bien triste perte de temps. Du moins c'est comme ça que je le vois.  
Si j'avais pu mettre les mots sur ce que je ressens, je ne serais pas ici, à réfléchir au pourquoi du comment j'ai pu me retrouver dans ce trou à merde.  
Dans cette pièce impersonnelle et isolée où règne un silence oppressant, uniquement interrompu de temps à autre par le cliquetis distinctif d'un pendule positionnée non loin de moi.

« Stiles ? »

Je reporte lascivement mon attention sur lui, le regard un peu vague. Il ne semble pas vraiment intrigué par ma réaction – sans doute a-t-il l'habitude maintenant- et reste figé dans l'expectative.

Gêné par son regard lourd, presque accusateur, je pousse un long soupir, me redresse sur le dossier de ma chaise, croisant les bras – non sans m'être gratté le sourcil droit, tic qui me prend quand je suis sous pression-.

« J'en sais rien, frustré ?

-Frustré ?

-Ouais, je rétorque insolemment. »

Je ponctue ma réponse d'un rictus cynique et me replonge dans la contemplation des bibelots sur son bureau.

« Et quelle est la raison de cette frustration Stiles ? »

Je pousse une sorte de ricanement hystérique avant de lui répondre sur un ton plus monotone :

« Oh, je sais pas, être assis ici avec vous à perdre mon temps alors que d'autres ont bien plus besoin d'aide que moi.

-Je vois. »

Il note quelque chose sur son ordinateur, l'air candide. Je fronce les sourcils, me remémorant tous ces films dans lesquels les psychiatres rédigent dans leurs calepins quelques sombres notes, un rictus sadique collé au visage, quand celui-là à l'air d'un enfant issu de la génération à l'origine même du progrès technique. Le genre de gosse qui, quand on lui passe un livre, tente de faire glisser les images et de se faire lire les mots par une voix qui ne sera jamais celle de sa mère.  
Je me demande bien pourquoi c'est à moi qu'il accorde du temps, mais je décide de réorienter mes pensées sur le sujet présent : Moi.

« Moi je pense que vous avez besoin d'aide Stiles.

-Ah ouais ? Je susurre amèrement. Vous m'avez parlé 5 minutes et ça y est, vous avez conscience de mon état de santé mental ? Vous êtes quoi en réalité ? Un mentaliste ? »

Il me fixe brièvement, sans qu'aucune émotion ne transpire sur son visage. Il tape une nouvelle fois sur son clavier, et me répond simplement :

« Considérez-vous vos amis comme aptes à juger de votre condition mentale ?

\- Je ne sais pas..., je répond pris de court. »

Il sourit, l'air pincé, contrarié, et tape à nouveau sur son ordinateur.

« Qui sont vos amis,Stiles ? »

Je me contente de hausser les épaules, refusant de répondre car n'en étant pas sûr moi-même.  
Il comprend sûrement le fil de ma pensée puisqu'il reprend aussitôt :

« J'ai ici quelques noms. Peut-être serait-il plus simple de les citer de façon à ce que vous puissiez m'éclaircir quant à la nature de vos relations avec ces personnes ? »

Je hoche de la tête, ma gorge nouée et ma bouche bien trop sèche pour répondre.

« Allison Argent ?

-Oui.

\- Lydia Martin ?

-Oui.

-Hm, et Isaac Lahey ?

-Oui.

-Scott MacCall ? »

J'hésite quelque secondes, m'humidifie les lèvres et reprend :

« O-Ouais. »

Il me fixe un instant, tout en prenant note de l'événement.

« Derek Hale ? »

Non.

« Oui, oui. Derek Hale aussi. »

Ma voix baisse d'une octave, et je pense qu'il le remarque puisque son regard se fait plus dur, plus insistant. Mais je n'en ai que faire, au final, que je mente ou non ne changera rien à l'endroit dans lequel je m'endormirais ce soir.

« Parfait, dans ce cas tous ce beau monde sera invité à vous rendre visite dès que possible. »

Il me sourit chaleureusement tandis qu'il se détache de son bureau, appuyant son dos nonchalamment contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Je lui souris, dépité.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air enchanté de la nouvelle. »

Il a subitement l'air sérieux, augmentant le poids de la culpabilité qui s'est logé sur mes épaules, alors je répond avec tristesse:

« Si, si bien sûr. J'en suis heureux. Ouais ! Très heureux, même ! »

Il cesse de sourire et son manque de babillage laisse place à un grand silence, seulement bercé par les sons mécaniques du pendule. Il me fixe de son regard perçant, pénétrant ainsi le fondement de ma pensée.  
Je me racle la gorge nerveusement, tentant vainement de chasser ce sentiment de malaise qui est entrain de naître en moi.

« Vous savez Stiles, il a été imposé à chacun de vos amis un questionnaire de santé vous concernant, afin d'établir votre profil psychologique.

-Et ? »

Mon ton est incertain, ma voix chevrotante, la peur creusant son nid au sein même de mes entrailles.

« Ils disent que vous considérez l'idée du suicide.

-Oh. »

Je porte mon regard sur le sol, évitant tout tic nerveux révélateur du trou béant qui s'est mit à suinter au plus profond de mon âme.  
Je sais qu'il me fixe, je le sens. Il me fixe tout le temps, sans arrêt. C'est son moyen pour me faire avouer, me mettre à nu, m'observer et me voir comme personne ne m'a jamais vu avant.

Me voir comme je me vois moi.

"J'ai peur que tu me vois comme je me vois moi". C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu dire à ceux que j'ai repoussé. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage, ni la force, ni l'envie, d'ouvrir la bouche.  
Tout cela m'a toujours parû comme un si grand effort, un bien trop grand effort.

Le cliquetis du pendule me semble soudainement bien plus présent qu'auparavant, et je tente de l'ignorer.

En vain.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Sa voix me prend de court, me faisant sursauter sur mon siège. J'ancre mon regard au sien, et je répond, à mon tour, simplement :

« Peut-être. »

 **"Parler de soi aux autres, c'est se suicider un peu."  
André Carpentier**

* * *

« Alors, comment c'est ici ? »

Derek est assis sur le canapé, juste à côté de moi. Il a été le premier à venir, ce qui résume bien ma situation actuelle.

La salle des visiteurs est étrangement chaleureuse.  
Déjà, elle est privé, ou plutôt elle l'est actuellement. Normalement ce sont des salles occupées par des paires de visiteurs, mais puisque presque personne ne vient plus voir leurs cinglés de proches, passé quelques mois, on se retrouve seule dans la petite salle. C'est vrai qu'elle est collée à celle des archives, mais puisque les murs ne sont pas gris et les meubles atrocement laids en plus d'être inconfortables, je vais prendre ça comme une victoire.

Les médicaments qu'ils m'ont donné m'empêchent de dormir normalement, je suis toujours fatigué, blazé et juste.. Bizarre.  
C'est comme si je me regardais vivre depuis l'extérieur de mon corps, tout devient fade, ennuyeux et sans aucun intérêt. Je n'ai plus aucune conscience des principes, des valeurs morales, ni même de ce que signifie la pudeur.

« J'me fais chier. »

Il ricane doucement, et son rire est ce que je peux entendre

J'ai peut-être oublié de mentionner la difficulté à se concentrer, parmi les symptômes qui me tombent sur la gueule actuellement. Déjà que j'étais sous Aderall pour la même raison, autant vous dire que je n'en mène pas large.

Ce petit défaut me permet néanmoins de me rendre compte de la présence d'un grain de beauté présent juste au dessus de sa lèvre. Marque que je n'avais jamais remarqué avant. Moi qui pensais avoir compté chacun de ses cils, chacune de ses pores, j'avais tort.

« Est-ce que j'ai un truc entre les dents ? »

Il a l'air troublé, et pensif. Probablement que je dois être plutôt inquiétant dans mon état actuel, complètement défoncé à la dopamine, la sérotonine* et diverses molécules chimiques parcourant mes veines.

« Putain !, il rit un peu plus fort que tout à l'heure, t'es complètement défoncé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ont donné ? D'la codéine ? Sérieusement t'es plus haut dans le ciel que Felix Baumgartner**. »

Je le fixe dans les yeux d'un air un peu moins contrarié maintenant, et je m'avance de quelques centimètres. Son regard se fait moins rieur, et plus troublé. Il a l'air inquiet maintenant, dérouté, pris de court.  
Je caresse le côté droit de son crâne, passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux - qui semblent avoir poussé un peu - et je reste concentré sur ma main pendant tout le temps de l'action.

Je dois avoir l'air fou, mais je n'arrive pas à y penser. En fin de compte, je n'arrive pas à penser du tout.  
Ou peut-être bien que je pense, mais que je me fiche de penser. C'est un peu comme quand on est saoûl, on réalise qu'on va regretter ce qu'on est entrain de dire, de faire, mais on se trouve une témérité jusqu'alors enfermé dans les méandres de nos âmes.  
Elle-même qui est toujours enfermée si loin dans les chemins sinueux de nos plus sombres pensées, celles dont on ne s'avoue même pas l'existence, qu'une fois sortie elle tente de rentabiliser le peu de temps où elle peut vivre, exister.

« J'aime bien tes cheveux quand ils sont longs comme ça. C'est agréable de passer la main dedans ».

Il me regarde avec un air ahuri, ses sourcils broussailleux si froncés qu'il ressemblerait presque à une esquisse japonaise de l'ère Edo.***

Je pouffe sous cette pensée.

« Putain, ils déconnent pas avec les doses ici, c'est des malades, va falloir qu'on parle à ton psychiatre. »

J'arrête de rire subitement, analysant les alentours furtivement, tandis qu'il me demande ce qu'il me prend à me tortiller comme un vers sans raison.

« Non, surtout pas ! Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien Derek ! C'est extraordinaire !

-D'accord mais- »

Je le coupe sur sa lancée d'une main sur sa bouche.

« J'ai envie de faire un truc dingue... »

Il me fixe, dubitatif, questionnant sûrement ma raison et ma santé mentale – quoi que vue l'endroit dans lequel je me trouve, c'est un peu stupide de sa part-.  
Je souris comme un maniaque, m'effrayant presque, et je l'attrape par le poignet, le traînant à ma suite dans la pièce d'à côté. Il me suit avec réluctance, sous une flopée de jurons.

Une fois dans la pièce où sont situés des dizaines d'archives, je m'assure de bien fermer la porte.

« Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? On a pas le dr- »

Je le coupe dans sa phrase en l'embrassant gauchement. Quand je me recule, il est entrain de me fixer, l'air colérique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que t'es entrain de faire là ? »

Je me mord la lèvre et lui ris au nez :

« J'te chauffe. »

Il semble tellement choqué par ma réponse que j'en rirais presque si je n'étais pas aussi excité. C'est la première fois que j'ose agir comme j'en ai envie, c'est tellement bon.

« Stiles, on ne va pas faire ça. »

Je me rapproche d'une manière que je veux sensuelle, et je me colle contre lui. Mes lèvres sont à quelques centimètres des siennes, et je peux le sentir se tendre contre moi, il en tremblerait presque de rage tant il hait la situation actuelle.

C'est jouissif.

« Pourquoi, t'en as pas envie ? Moi j'en ai vraiment, vraiment très envie. »

Ma bouche caresse légèrement la sienne, et je peux le sentir froncer le nez, comme si se contrôler devenait un effort bien trop important. Son souffle se fait tremblant, je l'entendrais presque grogner.  
Il finit par abandonner tout bon sens et se jette sur moi. Il m'attrape par la taille et me plaque contre une des étagères en fer qui tremble sous l'impact du choc.

Sa prise est bien trop forte, et je sens les poignets des tiroirs en acier m'appuyer dans le dos, mais je suis tellement excité que tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est son corps contre le mien.

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ?

 **''Hâtez-vous de céder à la tentation avant qu'elle ne vous passe .''  
Edouard Herriot**

* * *

 **NDA : Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plût, les reviews sont attendus yada yada yada, je vous retrouve bientôt pour le prochain chapitre de Moody Jenny !**

Jeanna

 ** _Note de la correctrice : Si vous voulez, je peux la torturer pour avoir OSER nous poser ce cliff tout pourri !_**

Petites Etoiles :  
* : Ce sont 2 des 3 substances en cause de la dépression ( en gros si tu manques de ces hormones, tu vas te sentir déprimer).  
** : C'est le gars qui a sauté depuis l'espace là xD !  
***: L'Edo ou la période du Tokugawa, se déroule dans les années 1600 au japon. En clair, c'est l'époque des samouraï, au 17ème au japon. Voilà, désolé à tous les historiens qui voient ces lignes xD.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** **L'histoire est ma propriétée, mais pas Teen Wolf !**

 **Raiting :** **M, comme toujours !**

 **NDA :** **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Ça a pris un peu de temps, mais je suis là, bien vivante xD ! Ce chapitre est riche en rebondissements, donc je pense réussir à me faire pardonner de l'attente !  
Je vous souhaite une trèèèès bonne lecture, et on remercie encore ma Bêta, lydiamartin33430, qui garde vos yeux à l'abri de mes méchantes fautes ! ( Note de la Bêta: non, mes yeux n'ont pas encore brûlés ! lol )  
Jeanna**

* * *

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Derek se détache de mon étreinte aussi vite qu'il lui est possible de le faire.

« Veuillez immédiatement quitter les lieux ! Cette pièce n'est pas accessible aux visiteurs, et encore moins aux patients ! »

Le ton du garde se fait plus sévère – si tant est que ce soit possible – au fur et à mesure qu'il se rend compte de la situation dans laquelle il vient de nous trouver.  
Derek passe la porte le premier, l'air penaud, tandis que le garde responsable du bon déroulement des retrouvailles patients/parents me presse dans ma démarche.

« J'arrive, j'ai seulement fait tomber ma carte de visi-

-Dépêche-toi de la retrouver, Stilinski ! Je te donne cinq minutes, le temps que je renvoie ton petit copain à l'entrée, et je reviendrais te chercher. N'espères même pas pouvoir bénéficier de visites dans les semaines à venir ! »

Je grimace à son ton accusateur, fixant le sol. Je l'entends vaguement murmurer un : « à peine arrivé » avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte -qu'il claque, sec-.

Je me retrouve seul dans la petite pièce qui semble figée dans le temps. La poussière – et sûrement quelques champignons parasites – sont maîtres du mobilier. De fines particules se reflètent dans les rayons lumineux qui pénètrent la pièces par quelques petites fenêtres, elles-même cachées par les étagères remplies de dossiers en tout genre.

Je pousse un long soupir, me laissant glisser au sol.

Je l'ai fait, je l'ai putain de fait.

Je me gratte le crâne, geste nerveux et pourtant salvateur. La sensation de désordre se dissipant légèrement pour laisser place aux effets positifs du traitement que je suis.  
Mon esprit enfin apaisé, enfin délesté de toutes ces pensées néfastes et encombrantes, laissant place à un simple néant, un néant de béatitude et de plénitude tous sauf naturel. Mais au fond, ça m'est complètement égal, je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis que j'ai eu 10 ans. Je n'ai plus ce poids immense sur les épaules qui me pousse à terre, m'empêche de me lever tous les matins, je suis juste moi, aussi léger qu'un ange.  
Je pourrais presque croire qu'il est possible de s'envoler, si j'étais suffisamment défoncé, j'aurais probablement même essayé.

Je jette un léger coup d'œil à la porte, qui se situe à ma droite, persuadé que Enrique – le garde, parce qu'il a un nom, je l'ai vu sur son badge – va surgir comme un diable de sa boîte pour me sauter à la gorge, et me ramener à ma chambre par les couilles.

Classe l'image, très classe.

Mais rien ne se passe pendant ce qu'il me semble être deux bonnes heures. Peut-être m'a-t-il oublié ? C'est pas comme s'il avait l'air d'être qualifié, mais de là à oublier un patient dans une salle d'archives...  
Quoi que les dossiers en questions ont l'air quelques peu, disons, hors d'âge ? Sérieux, d'ici j'entraperçois une certaine Célia qui a été interné en 1964 pour Nymphomanie ? Sérieusement ? Ils avaient pas arrêté les traitements pour ce genre de truc dans les années 50 ?

Intrigué, je me met à fouiller dans le-dit dossier, mais je suis déçu de n'y trouver qu'un simple formulaire d'admission, quelques notes concernant sa stabilité mentale - sans doute rédigées par le psychiatre de l'époque – et un formulaire de sortie.

« **Patiente n°34910 : Célia Juavez, 27 ans. Présente des comportements inappropriés en la compagnie des hommes. Patiente instable, nie toute implications de fantasmes ou pensées impures.  
Après plus amples discussions avec l'équipe médicale, préconise un traitement par lobotomie. »  
**  
Une signature de son mari – à en juger par le '' signature du responsable légal '' - figure en bas de la page.  
Je suis toujours déçus, mais pour différentes raisons.

 **« La patiente montre des signe de rémissions, n'étant plus attirée par la compagnie des jeunes hommes dans le personnel. »**

Je ricane, incrédule.

« Mais quel bande de bons gros enfoirés. »

Je décide de ne pas m'attarder à un seul dossier, fouillant quelques étagères auquel il m'est possible d'accéder. Je remarque qu'aucun des fichiers n'est trié depuis les années 70, me faisant questionner sur le sérieux des employeurs dans cet hôpital.  
Sérieusement, le mec me laisse fouiller dans les archives, et ils sont même pas foutus de les trier ? Peut-être qu'ils pensent rebuter les curieux à coup de maladies sanitaires et d'araignées ?

Haussant les épaules, je reprend mes recherches. J'apprend que très peu des patients homosexuels ont été ''remis en liberté'' après avoir été internés. La plupart étant mort de ''causes naturelles'', ou n'étant pas apte à vivre en société. Quelle connerie.

Je tombe sur un certain Joe Mary Mcburd, âgé de 19 ans seulement lorsqu'il est admis pour cause de penchant douteux – donc il est gay, ouais, c'est une autre façon de le dire, plus classe, plus lisse.

 **« 12 août 1952 : Le patient ne semble pas répondre aux traitements proposés : Nombreuses séances d'hydrothérapie/électrochocs.  
( 4H/J LMS. 1H/J MDV)/Mths »**

Ça ressemble vaguement à une note de médecin, stipulant qu'il aurait grillé le cerveau du gars 15 fois par mois, l'aurait foutu dans l'eau bouillante en le laissant mijoter dans son jus comme un bon morceau de bœuf 4 heures les lundi, mardi – ou bien mercredi ?- et samedi. Non mais sérieusement, ils étaient tous complètement cinglés.

Je continue de lire le dossier du pauvre garçon, priant le ciel pour qu'il ai accepté de feindre l'hétérosexualité.

 **« 26 janvier 1956 : Le patient ne répondant pas aux traitements et présentant des signes d'agressivités, il sera déplacé dans l'Al.e 24/Al.ée 14. »**

 **« 2 septembre 1956 : Décédé de causes naturelles. »**

J'en hurlerais presque. Causes naturelles, mon cul !

L'allée 14 est réputée pour avoir été le théâtre des horreurs médicales du 20ème siècle : lobotomies, corps qui disparaissent - patients même- qui n'ont jamais été déclarés morts, ou même retournés à leurs familles. Une journaliste avait décidé d'investir dans les années 60, mais avait finit par être internée elle aussi, et on ne l'a jamais retrouvée.

Cette aile a fini par être fermée dans le courant du 21ème siècle, et depuis, les patients qui sont les plus dangereux sont envoyés dans l'aile 26. Personne n'en connaît l'allée, de toute manière, le temps n'est plus aux histoires d'horreurs qu'on se racontait sur l'endroit quand nous étions enfants.

Il faut croire que les gens comme Joe n'auront jamais la justice qu'ils méritent.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois, décidant de changer d'étagères, priant pour tomber sur quelques histoires un peu plus réjouissantes.  
Mes doigts frôlent les feuilles cartonnées les unes après les autres sans qu'aucun dossier ne me saute aux yeux. Puis je tombe sur une pile bien moins poussiéreuses, semblant presque récente, si l'on oublie les quelques amas duveteux la recouvrant.

 **« Hale. || Avril 2006 .»**

Je fronce les sourcils, incapable du moindre mouvement. Mon cœur bat si fort dans ma poitrine que je pourrais presque le croire capable d'en sortir. Mon esprit si claire est de nouveau envahi par une monticule de questions, chacune plus perspicace que la précédente.

Hale ? Il n'y a qu'une famille de Hale à Beacon Hills. J'étais déjà grand en 2006, je devait avoir quelque chose comme 7-8 ans. Je m'en souviendrais si quelque chose était arrivé. Je m'en souviendrais, n'est-ce pas?

Je suis soudain mordu par une curiosité sans borne. Quel Hale a bien pût séjourner ici ? Peter a toujours été étrange, et c'est vrai qu'il avait pris un congé dans l'été de 2006, mais de là à s'être fait interner ? Derek m'en aurait sûrement parlé, non ?  
N'y tenant plus, je tend la main vers le dossier en question. Mes doigts sont à quelques centimètres du morceau de papier lorsque je me sens douter. Je ne devrais vraiment pas remuer le passé comme ça. Je n'aimerais peut-être pas ce que je vais lire.

Je soupire pour la énième fois cette après-midi et me prend la tête entre les mains, tentant d'éliminer les fourmillements de la curiosité dans mon corps, m'abaissant et me redressant successivement sans jamais cesser de grogner.

« Putain. »

Je me redresse subitement, décidé. Je m'empare du dossier, l'ouvrant religieusement.

« STILINSKI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ENCORE LA-DEDANS BORDEL ! »

Je sursaute violemment, me cognant à l'étagère, provoquant la chute de quelques cartons et me précipite vers la porte en courant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-dedans ?! »

Je le regarde, le souffle court, les joues rougies par la honte d'avoir été pris à fouiller dans le passé de personne que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire que du lui sourire, mortifié.  
Il me fixe étrangement, son visage passant d'agacé à horrifié :

« Bordel mais vous êtes des animaux, c'est pas possible ?! Oh, mais bordel, si ils croient que je vais nettoyer ton merdier, ils peuvent toujours rêver !

-Hein ? Je rétoque, ahuri, mais, j-j'ai, enfin j'a-

-Non ! Non, je veux vraiment pas connaître les détails de ta petite séance perso là-dedans. On bouge de là, ramène-toi. »

Il se pince l'arête du nez, blafard tandis que je comprend, peu à peu, les insinuations qu'implique sa tirade.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre mais me ravise, préférant l'image d'un détraqué sexuel à celle d'une commère de coin de rue.  
Je le suis donc sans broncher, des questions plein la tête.

Je resserre ma prise sur le dossier dans ma veste comme la culpabilité resserre son étau sur mon cœur.

 **''** **Les secrets étaient lourds à porter. Et combinés à la culpabilité, ils pouvaient détruire une personne''.**

 **Michael Hjorth**

* * *

« Comment vous sentez vous ? Mieux ? Les doses que l'on vous a prescrites auraient dû commencer à agir depuis quelques heures déj-

-Moui, oui, excellent. J'suis frais comme un gardon. Euhm, j'aurais une petite question à vous poser. »

Mon psychiatre hausse un sourcil, sceptique. Je prend cela comme un signe de continuer à déblatérer – je prend tout pour un signe de continuer à parler de toute manière- et me relance dans mon monologue :

« Vous êtes tenu au secret médical, pas vrai ? »

Il se détache de son bureau, se repositionnant dans sa chaise qu'il fait légèrement tourner sur la gauche, intrigué.

« Oui, Stiles. Je le suis.

-Bien, bien. »

Je me racle la gorge, triturant mes doigts qui rougissent à vu d'œil.

« Stiles ? »

Je reporte mon attention sur lui avec un léger « hein ? », feignant l'ignorance.

« Vous vouliez me poser une question ? »

Je ricane nerveusement, tandis qu'il continue de m'observer avec attention, quoi qu'un poil amusé.

« Bon, ça va vous paraître un peu personnel, et je sais qu'on a pas le droit de sympathiser avec les patients dans l'milieu, mais on peut caser ça dans le délire du : "je me rapproche de mon patient pour mieux l'analyser, pour qu'il s'ouvre à moi" etc ? Non ? Parce que ça serait vraiment tip-top-moumoute que vous puissiez répondr-

-Stiles, poses ta question. »

Je soupire, reprenant un souffle que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte retenir en moi.

« Bien sûr, je soupire à nouveau, bien sûr. »

Je me gratte la mâchoire, autre tic nerveux, ouvrant et fermant la bouche à plusieurs reprises, ne parvenant pas à trouver les mots pour illustrer ma pensée.

« Vous travailliez ici en 2006 ? » Je murmure d'une traite.

Il semble pris de court par ma question. Génial, bravo, quelle subtilité ! Face à son manque de réaction, je décide de prendre les devants, m'étendant sur presque l'entiereté de son bureau, bousculant deux ou trois machins en bois au passage.

« Non mais j'vous demande ça comme ça hein. »

Je remets les objets à leurs places respectives, murmurants de légers « comme ça, comme çaaa », chantonnant sur le dernier mot.

« J'ai entendu pour votre visite avec Mr. Hale.

-Ah. »

Je me redresse sur mon siège, moi aussi, maintenant mis à mal par sa question. L'arroseur arrosé comme on dit, ne jamais dialoguer avec un psychiatre, vous n'en sortirez pas indemne. Qui as dit ça ? Aucune foutue idée. Moi ? Probablement moi, ouais.

Il me sourit maintenant, l'air compréhensif.

« Est-ce que votre question aurait un rapport avec cette altercation ? »

C'est à grande goulées d'air que je répond par un sceptique : « Ça ? Oh nooon, non du tout. »  
Bien sûr, il n'a pas l'air convaincu.

« Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec le dossier sous votre veste, dans ce cas ? »

Mon souffle se coupe dans ma gorge qui devient subitement très sèche - c'est moi ou il fait une chaleur à crever ici ?

« Pas d'inquiétude, je n'en toucherais pas mot à votre précepteur. En revanche, il va falloir me restituer le-dit dossier, Stiles.

-Hm, je, _je me racle la gorge_ , oui bien sûr, tenez. »

Je lui tends le bout de carton, n'osant pas croiser son regard. Il se saisit de l'objet, me décrochant un léger « merci », pour le déposer simplement sur son bureau.

« L'avez-vous ouvert ? »

Je répond par la négative, ce à quoi il hume sur un ton admiratif.

« Vous êtes sûr ? J'aurais été rongé par la curiosité, si j'avais été vous.

-Bin, je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps .» Je répond, penaud.

Il me sourit à nouveau, sourire qui commence à me mettre très mal à l'aise.

« Votre entretient avec Hale, j'ai trouvé, a été très mal pensé. Surtout pour quelqu'un avec votre intelligence.

-O-oh, vraiment ? Je balbutie, incertain. »

Il rit un peu, son attention me procurant quelques frissons très peu agréables.

« Est-ce que Derek Hale vous aurait menacé, lors de cet entretient ?

-Qu- Non ! Non, bien sur que non. » je répond, incrédule.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir délibérément chassé de la liste des visiteurs ? Si ce n'était pas pour des menaces ? »

Dans l'impossibilité de détacher mon regard du sien, je me contente de déglutir bruyamment. Son sourire s'agrandit encore lorsqu'il reprend :

« C'est bien ce dont il était question, n'est-ce pas ? L'empêcher de venir vous voir sans qu'il ne vous blâme. Ingénieux. Quoique, vous faire prendre à fricoter dans la salle des archives n'est pas été la plus brillante des façons de procéder.

-On fait avec ce qu'on a. »

Mon ton morne ne semble pas le surprendre, au contraire. Il se contente de jouer avec le bord du dossier Hale, le rabattant sur l'intérieur du dossier, encore et encore.  
Lorsqu'il se décide à parler, sa voix semble enrayée, comme prise dans un étau de fer :

« Vous n'avez aucun souvenir de la scène, n'est-ce pas ?

\- De quelle scène est-ce que vous parlez ? »

Il se redresse lentement, ses mains époussetant son bureau, puis se remet à taper sur son clavier comme si de rien n'était, ne daignant même pas me lancer un regard.  
Je décide de ne pas montrer le pouvoir qu'il a sur moi en reportant ma propre attention sur l'horloge au-dessus de sa tête.  
Bien que des milliers de questions soient pendues à mes lèvres, il doit bien passer 12 minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne le fil de notre conversation.

« Vous étiez jeune, vous avez pu oublier. »

Je continu mon traitement du silence, trouvant la méthode efficace pour lui arracher les mots de la bouche.

« Si je vous dit Erica Reyes ? »

Je ressens comme une sorte de soubresaut dans ma poitrine à l'annonce de ce nom. Quelques images m'apparaissent comme des flashs : des cheveux blonds, un rire enfantin, un soleil aveuglant, un ruisseau, une cabane dans un arbre, les sirènes de pompiers, mon père qui me parle dans le creux de l'oreille, Derek.

Qu'est-ce que Derek a avoir là-dedans ?

« Je pense que vous le savez mieux que quiconque, Stiles. »

Son regard me transperce, il n'a plus rien du gentil et patient psychiatre maintenant, non, il est différent. Il a cette lueur dans l'œil, cette lueur qui m'est familière, lueur que j'ai vu un millier de fois dans les yeux de mon père lorsqu'il tenait le coupable d'une affaire sur laquelle il était penché depuis des semaines.

« Je, _ma voix tremble légèrement maintenant_ , je ne sais pas-

-Bien sûr que tu sais Stiles, bien sur que tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé à la petite Erica, le 6 Avril 2006. Penses Stiles, la culpabilité a peut-être bouffé jusqu'à la dernière pensée heureuse que tu as jamais pu avoir, mais elle n'a pas pu effacer ça. »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je ne sais même pas ce que je dois ressentir. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, ce qu'il veut que je lui dise. Je suis perdu, et tellement frustré. Il a l'air de savoir, alors pourquoi je ne sais pas ?  
Et cette espèce de mise en scène du destin, pourquoi ressasser ça maintenant ? Peut-être que j'hallucine, peut-être qu'il a raison, qu'il est la culpabilité personnifiée par mon cerveau malade. Ça doit être ça, c'est forcément ça.

« Parles Stiles ! Toute cette douleur, tout ce mal qui pourrit à l'intérieur de toi, tout ça pourrait s'en aller.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

-Je parle d'Erica Reyes, Stiles. D'Erica Reyes qui n'est jamais rentrée chez elle, le soir du 6 avril 2006. »

Je sens le début d'une crise de panique me chatouiller l'esprit Je me lève brusquement, décidé à quitter ce foutu bureau, à fuir, fuir loin d'ici, prêt à courir aussi loin que mes jambes peuvent me porter.  
Mais le psychiatre reprend son dictate, me clouant à ma chaise par une force que je ne saurais nommer. Une force contre laquelle je ne peux rien faire. Ses mots sont comme des serpents arpentant les routes sinueuses du fondement de ma pensée.

« Mais je comprends pas ce que vous voulez que j'vous dise.

-Je veux que tu me dises ce qui est arrivé à Erica Reyes.

-J'en sais rien, _je murmure_ , j'en sais rien, putain. »

Il me fixe quelques secondes encore, ses lèvres pincées et blanches, me rappelant vaguement les monstres de mon enfance.

« Tu y étais pourtant, souviens-toi, Derek et toi êtes les derniers à l'avoir vu vivante.

-C'était un accident, elle est tombée de la cabane et elle aurait eu besoin de quelques points de sutures et je-

-Quelques points de sutures ? Il susurre, incrédule. Stiles, même le croque-mort n'a pas pu arranger son visage après ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle était méconnaissable. »

Je sens la nausée titiller ma glotte aux images qui me reviennent en mémoire. Je tente de les chasser, comme j'ai si souvent réussi par le passé, mais rien n'y fait. Les vertiges, les remontées stomacales, rien ne parvient à me sortir ces choses du crâne.

« Réfléchis, bon sang ! Fais-le pour sa famille, pour elle Stiles. »

Son regard me provoque des démangeaisons incontrôlables, et peu importe combien je gratte, combien je sens ma peau s'irriter sous la torture de mes ongles, rien n'y fait. Rien ne parviens à me soulager.

« J-J'en sais r-

\- Je sais que tu l'aimais bien. C'est ce que tu as dis à ton père, tu te souviens ? Qu'elle allait te manquer. Que tu étais désolé. Ce ne sont pas les mots d'un innocent, Stiles.

-J'a-

-Fais-le pour elle, Stiles.

-Je n'en ai aucune foutue idée, d'accord ?! Et quand bien même j'aurais sû, pourquoi vous le dire à vous ?! Vous êtes tenu par le secret médica-

-Parce que je lui seul à avoir les moyens de te faire parler, Stiles. »

Il pointe un flacon à mon nez, duquel je me saisis avec précaution.

« Ce sont mes médicaments ?

\- Ce sont de puissants agents psychotropes, réputés chez les amérindiens pour les voyages spirituels dans lesquels ils emmènent l'esprit des mortels.

-Vous m'avez drogué ? Je souffle, paniqué.

-C'est ce pour quoi je suis payé, Stiles. »

Je n'attend pas d'en entendre plus, je sors du bureau sans même prendre la peine de fermer la porte derrière moi.

Lorsque j'arrive dans ma chambre – et c'est non sans avoir bousculé une ou deux personnes – je me jette sur mon lit, tentant d'assimiler ce qui vient de se passer.  
Impossible de me faire vomir, la drogue est déjà dans mon sang.

La panique suinte de chacune de mes pores, ma respiration semblant impossible à contrôler, même avec tout les exercices que m'ont appris les psychiatres au fil des années.  
J'entends des voix, un rire qui me traverse le crâne, me perce les tympans. C'est douloureux, tellement douloureux que j'en hurlerais.

Peut-être le fais-je ? Ou peut-être pas.

Je n'en ai pas la certitude lorsque je me sens partir, loin, très loin, dans le néant.

* * *

 **« Stiles ! Où est-ce qu'on va, Stiles ? J'ai mal à mes pieds !**

 **-T'inquiètes pas, on est pas loin. »**

 **Une petite fille blonde sourit, radieuse, à un garçon légèrement plus grand qu'elle. Ils se tiennent par la main, zigzaguant à travers les arbres, sereins.**

 **La petite fille, manquant de trébucher, se rattrape de justesse aux épaules du garçon qui la prend dans ses bras frêles, innocents :**

 **« Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **-Ou-oui, désolé, j'ai glissé sur un caillou.**

 **-C'est pas grave, juste,** ** _il semble incertain_ , fais attention d'accord ? C'est dangereux, par ici ! »**

 **Elle hoche la tête, et ils repartent tous deux dans la même direction.**  
 **D'un pas décidé, ils finissent par arriver à destination. Debout devant un grand chêne, ils contemplent une cabane en bois, marquée par l'usure. Elle ne semble pas bien stable, mais les enfants, aventureux, ne semble pas en prendre compte.**

 **« Ouah ! Elle est trop belle ta cabane ! C'est toi qui l'as faite ?!**

 **-Euh non, je l'ai trouvé avec Derek. Elle doit dater de super longtemps parce qu'on a trouvé des trésors dedans. »**

 **La blondinette se tourne vers Stiles, qui bombe le torse, fier de lui.**

 **« Des trésors ? »Elle hurle presque, subjugués par l'annonce du petit garçon.**

 **Celui-ci acquièsce vivement, extatique.**

 **«C'est encore mieux qu'un trésor de pirate, j'te jure ! Mon papa a même dit qu'ils étaient vrais parce qu'y avait des signatures de gens importants dessus et- »**

 **Elle le fixe longuement, ne prêtant pas grande attention à son monologue, happée par l'essence même du petit bonhomme qui lui fait face. Ses yeux semblent s'illuminer à chaque grand geste de l'hyperactif devant elle, comme si elle faisait face au prince dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte, continuant de vociférer comme ses découvertes seront importantes pour l'histoire, mais ça ne semble pas la déranger, elle regarde, ne touche qu'avec les yeux.**

 **« Tu veux venir voir ? Erica ? Youhou ? »**

 **La dénommée Erica se reprend bien vite, rougissante. Elle se contente d'hocher à nouveau la tête, ses boucles blondes dansant autour d'elle, ne se pensant sans doute pas capable d'exprimer ses désirs de vive voix.**  
 **Stiles lui tend une main qu'elle saisit timidement, et ils se dirigent ensemble vers l'habitacle de bois.**

 **Lorsqu'ils arrivent au sommet, ils y découvrent des planches de bois usées par la pluie et recouvertes de mousse, qui, à la lueur du soleil, projette des halos lumineux sur les murs et l'intérieur de la toiture.**  
 **Le cabanon est coupé en plein centre par la cime de l'arbre, lui aussi recouvert de verdure et de petits insectes. Erica se saisit d'une petite chenille velue, la laissant grimper le long de son petit index vernis de rose à paillette.**

 **« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

 **Elle montre sa découverte au petit garçon qui lui rend son sourire, dévoilant deux petits trous à l'avant de sa dentition.**

 **« C'est ta chenille ?**

 **-Non, il répond, je l'avais jamais vu avant ! »**

 **La petite fille fait la moue lorsque la-dite chenille lui échappe des doigts. Stiles, qui suit la progression du petit être noir, s'en empare à nouveau, et se saisit d'une des mains de la blondinette, qui sent son visage chauffer.**

 **« Tiens, il faut la tenir comme ça, tu vois ? »**

 **Il réarrange les mains de la jeune fille en une sorte de coupelle pour que la chenille ne puisse pas s'enfuir, ce qui fait beaucoup rire Erica.**

 **« Merci,** ** _elle murmure_.**

 **-Comment tu vas l'appeler ? »**

 **Elle semble réfléchir quelque seconde avant de s'écrier :**

 **« Claudia, je veux l'appelle Claudia. Paseque *( faute délibérée xD zozotement tous ça) les chenilles ça devient des papillons, et après ça s'envole haut dans le ciel. Et ta maman, elle est partie au ciel aussi, mais je suis sûre que maintenant, c'est le plus beau papillon qu'il y a dans le ciel. Et si elle rencontre ma chenille, bin elle saura que tu penses à elle. »**

 **Stiles reste bouche bée quelques secondes, les yeux humides.**

 **« Oh, je suis désolée, j'veux pas que tu pleures ! Si tu veux, je peux lui donner un autre nom !**

 **-N-non, je pleure p-pas. »**

 **Erica se mord la lèvre, l'air coupable. Puis elle décide de prendre le garçon dans ses bras. C'est un câlin un peu maladroit, un câlin d'enfant. Ses cheveux chatouillent le nez du plus vieux, toujours larmoyant. Bien vite il se reprend, réciproquant l'étreinte.**

 **Lorsque la petite blonde se détache de lui, il lui sourit, tout apaisé par la proximité.**

 **« J'aime bien Claudia. »**

 **Erica rigole timidement, ses yeux pétillants de malice.**  
 **Plus tard, ils trouvent une boîte à la petite Claudia, et l'y installe avec un vieux journal, un petit peu d'eau dans une vieille gamelle en titane, et quelque tiges de feuilles qu'ils auront trouvé non loin du lieu.**

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la cabane ? »**

 **Les deux enfants sursautent lorsqu'un troisième y pénètre, l'air contrarié.**

 **« Derek ! C'est Erica, mon amie de ma classe ! »**

 **Le-dit Derek toise la petite fille du regard, qui rougit, une fois de plus embarrassée de l'attention qu'on lui démontre.**

 **« Pourquoi tu l'as amené dans notre cabane ?! C'est notre cabane à nous, et à personne d'autre ! hurle-t-il. »**

 **La petite fille est tétanisé par la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux.**

 **« Mais elle est gentille ! Et c'est mon amie ! Puis c'est pas que ta cabane d'abord, j'ai le droit d'emmener mes amis dedans aussi !**

 **-Je m'en fiche qu'elle est gentille ! C'est pas sa cabane et je veux pas qu'elle soit ici ! »**

 **Les deux garçons se font face, chacun à bout de souffle. Aucun ne semble vouloir lâcher l'autre du regard, l'air est comme électrique autour d'eux.**  
 **C'est Stiles qui baisse les yeux le premier, poussant Derek de l'entrée, entamant la descente par l'échelle :**

 **« T'as qu'à la garder ta cabane, Erica et moi on s'en va en faire une autre ! »**

 **La petite fille prend la boîte dans ses petites mains, relevant**

 **un peu sa robe de princesse rose sur laquelle elle manque de trébucher. Lorsqu'elle arrive face à Derek, elle s'excuse poliment, observant Stiles qui lui crie de le rejoindre.**

 **Derek s'empare de son poignet, le regard fou :**

 **« C'est ma boîte, elle reste ici .**

 **-N-non, Stiles me l'a donné.**

 **-Rend-la moi ! Il hurle à nouveau.**

 **-Non ! »**

 **La petite fille bouscule Derek, tentant d'avancer vers l'échelle.**

 **Son corps inerte atteint le sol à une vitesse affolante, s'y écrasant dans un bruit humide. Un craquement sinistre accompagnant l'action lorsque son visage percute une des roches adjacentes au tronc.**

 **La boîte renversée non loin de là voit la petite chenille ramper doucement vers les feuillées.**

 **''En grandissant, un enfant s'use''  
** **Réjean Ducharme**

* * *

« Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu vas bien ?

-Non, papa. J'ai besoin de te parler.

\- Je m'en doute, sinon tu m'aurais pas appeler à 4 heures du matin, avec un téléphone que tu n'es même pas censé avoir, pour que je vienne te chercher. »

Mon père me fait face à la cafétéria, un café chaud -que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à boire-, reposant entre nous.

« Stiles ? »

Je prend une grande inspiration, m'écorchant presque l'avant bras avec mes ongles tant j'ai pu m'y gratter la peau après m'être réveillé.

« Ce que je vais te dire, maintenant, tu ne dois jamais le dire à personne, d'accord ?

-Sti-

-Dis oui, ou alors je repars dans ma chambre. »

Il fronce les sourcils, réfléchissant un quart de seconde avant d'acquiescer.

« Ok, je souffle, ok. Alors, tu te souviens d'Erica Reyes ? »

Il hoche la tête une nouvelle fois, semblant nettement moins serein.

« J'ai-j'ai quelque chose à te dire là-dessus.

-Pourquoi maintenant, est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose ? Stiles, si c'est encore une crise j-

-Non, c'est pas ça. Écoutes, c-c'est un truc que je sais vraiment pas comment te dire. »

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, larmes que je pars cueillir avec mes doigts avant même qu'elles ne tombent de mes joues.

« Stiles, est-ce que Dolan t'as fais quelque chose ? »

Sa main chaude vient se poser sur la mienne, la serrant fort dans sa paume. Il me fixe sérieusement, un air solennel que je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

« D-Dolan ?

-Ton psychiatre, Dolan. Il était de la famille, il a bossé sur l'affaire.

-Tu m'as fliqué ? »

La peur, la culpabilité et l'angoisse laisse peu à peu place au ressentiment, et à la colère.

« Non, bien sûr que non, pour qui tu me prends ! »

J'ai à peine ouvert la bouche qu'il reprend sur un ton las :

« Ce n'était pas une question. »

Il prend une gorgée de son café, sous mon air ahuri.

« Écoutes, ce type était un proche de la famille d'Erica, il n'a pas supporté d'être évincé de l'affaire, et a toujours été convaincu que vous aviez quelque chose à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à la petite. Ce type devrait même pas pouvoir exercer. Il est complètement siphonné.

-Attends, quoi ?

-Il t'en a parlé, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que je suis ici, pour que tu changes de psychiatre, non ? Je te jure Stiles, je ne l'ai appris que quelques heures avant que tu ne m'appelles, sinon je t'aurais déjà fait transférer de service. Dieu, j'aurais même payé un particulier. Ce type est complètement dingue. Il t'as probablement fait passer des interrogatoires à répétition-

-Quelque chose comme ça ouais. »

Je fixe le sol, la nausée me ramenant si fortement à l'ordre que j'en ai des vertiges. Je remerçie le ciel d'être encore assis sur une chaise. Mon père semble attendre que je développe, et je sais que je n'y échapperais pas. On échappe pas à un flic, encore moins à un Shérif, et sûrement pas à son père.

« J'ai, euhm, découvert le dossier d'un des membre de la famille Hale qui datait de 2006 dans la remise. Et, il m'a plus ou moins accusé d'avoir des informations sur Erica, comme quoi c'était pas un accident.

-C'est ridicule, tu n'avais que 8 ans, personne n'a pu te tirer un mot de la bouche pendant une semaine après ça, Stiles. Tu as tellement été traumatisée par l'événement que tu as probablement oublié le visage de la petite.

-C'est aussi ce qu'il a dit. Mais...»

J'hésite à lui dire, j'hésite à détruire le peu de bonheur qui lui reste. J'hésite à me confesser. Parce que j'ai peur, j'avais déjà peur quand j'avais 8 ans, tellement peur que j'avais fait passer tout le reste pour des cauchemars, pour les frasques d'un Morphée déviant.

« Mais quoi, Stiles ? Accouche, abrège, bordel. **»** Il me presse.

-Il m'a plus ou moins drogué.

-Je te demande pardon ? »

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais ri, je vous assure. Son visage est comique lorsqu'il est sous le choc. Ses sourcils disparaissent presque tant ils sont haussés.

« C'était pas un truc genre GHB, c'était plutôt comme, je sais pas, de la dopamine ? Enfin c'était pas dangereux, j'ai juste, enfin je me suis juste souvenu de la journée en question-

-Attends, excuse-moi, pas dangereux, c'est ça que tu me dis ?

-O-oui ?

-Parce que tu es médecin ? »

J'ouvre la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, ne trouvant pas les mots pour m'exprimer. Ce n'est pas de moi qu'on devrait parler, ce n'est pas de ça qu'il est question. Ça devrait déjà être fait.  
J'entend plus que je ne vois mon père sortir son téléphone de sa poche, composant un numéro sur le clavier numérique puis reportant le combiné à son oreille :

« C'est bon, je lui ai laissé une chance, je pense que j'ai assez donné. Ce fumier ne va pas rester longtemps dans cette ville, c'est moi qui te l'dit. Si on a de la chance, c'est même lui qui va finir à ta place, chez les dingues. »

Il se reprend rapidement, me faisant un signe de la main, l'air de dire « je parlais de pas toi, fils ».

« Papa, c'est pas ça dont je voulais te parl-

-Oui, j'ai compris Stiles, si tu as envie de sortir d'ici, tu peux. C'était une mauvaise idée, je vais te ramener à la maison, et tous sera comme avant.

-Non tu m'écoute pas ! Pa- »

Il me coupe de nouveau, me donnant l'ordre implicite de me taire.

« Oui allô, Jenny ? C'est John. Est-ce que tu pourrais passer un coup de fil à Nathan pour moi, et le diriger sur ma ligne ? Oui, merci ce serait top. Allô, Nathan ? »

Mon genou n'a de cesse de cogner contre la table en fer. Je sens le stress qui m'attrape les membres, les tire et les étire. Je suffoque, un poids lourd comprimant mes poumons. C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai besoin de bouger, de gratter, il faut que ça sorte, que ces foutus vers sortent de quelques parts. Il faut que je leur ouvre le passage, que je les guide.

« PAPA !» Je crie subitement.

Il sursaute, puis me lance un regard colérique, tentant de passer outre mon exclamation et de continuer à converser avec Nathan. Lorsque je l'appelle une troisième fois, il ne tient plus, prie le directeur de l'hôpital de lui accorder un instant et me répond :

« Stiles, on en parlera à la maison, d'accord ! Je sais que tu es chamboulé par ce que ce médecin viens de te faire, mais tu n'as absolument aucune raison de t'en vouloir, Derek et toi n'étiez que des enf-

-C'est Derek qui l'a poussé de la cabane. »

Le seul son que j'entend pendant de longues minutes après ça, c'est la voix de Nathan Pratt à l'autre bout du combiné.

 **''Celui qui lutte contre les monstres, doit veiller à ne pas e devenir un lui-même''  
Friedrich Nietzsch**

* * *

 **Voilà ! Fin du chapitre, qui est bien long donc hein ça va ! XD Et riche en rebondissements, je republierais la version corrigée de ma Bêta plus tard, pardonnez donc les fautes ! Commentaires et autres appréciés, 'fin vous connaissez le mantra ! Bonne soirée à tous ! Kiss.**

 **Jeanna**

 **Etoiles :**

 *** :** **C'est une faute voulue, hein, n'ayez crainte, rangez les Larousse merci xD. Ça faisait mignon je trouve.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Diclaimer : teen wolf ne m'appartiens pas, j'écris juste en me basant sur une histoire déjà existante.**

 **Raiting : M**

 **NDA : ME REVOILA ! Désolé pour l'attente j'ai eu quelques problèmes graves sur lesquels je ne vais pas épiloguer et ducoup je n'ai pas eu la chance d'updater avant aujourd'hui (sans parler des cours urgh fuck la prépa sérieux). Enfin bon me revoilà avec 10 jolies pagounettes ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ! Désolé pour les fautes et merci mille merci pour vos retours qui m'ont fait très chaud au coeur !**

 **Jeanna**

* * *

Il reste muet l'espace de quelques secondes son regard se voile d'une brume aussi opaque que sa confusion. Pour ma part, je ne détourne pas mon regard du sien, refusant de faillir.

« Nathan, je te rappelle. »

Sa voix grave trahi ses sentiments. Ferme et confiante, elle ne reflète pas du tout son état actuel Pourtant il continu de me fixer et le temps semble ralentir. C'est dans un état de transe que je remarque les cernes qu'il a sous les yeux, et les quelques rides qui parsèment maintenant son front Depuis combien de temps je ne l'avais pas regardé de la sorte ?

J'ai toujours eu ce problème qui m'empêchait de réellement prêter attention à mon entourage, c'est comme voir à travers un fin voile. Tous paraît pourtant si clair, chaque visage associé à un nom semble refléter une mentalité fiable, et puis viens le jour où l'on prête réellement attention aux détails, qu'ils soient physiques ou comportementaux, et l'on se rend compte que le voile ne tiens pas plus du voile que d'un mur de pierre. Ces détails sont pourtant si vite oubliés.

Serais-ce un moyen qu'a l'âme de se réfugier loin de l'infinie tourment, qui trouve refuge dans la réalité ?

« Ce sont des accusations très graves, Stiles, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. »

Je continu de le fixer, tout en déglutissant, me préparant à répliquer.

« Oui, je sais. »

Il soupire bruyamment, ses doigts allant se perdre dans ses cheveux parsemés de gris. Il porte son attention sur un morceaux de carrelage, semblant réfléchir à ma déclaration.

« J'ai du mal à comprendre Stiles.

\- Je sais, c'est dur à croire que Derek aurait pu faire une chose pareil, j'veux dire, il était génial avant la puberté, c'est.. Je ricane sombrement, c'est comme le dit le diction, on croit connaître quelqu'un mai-

-Non, Stiles. J'ai du mal à comprendre que tu ais pu le cacher tous ce temps. »

Par moment j'ai l'impression que les sentiments sont doués de vie, de mouvements, de formes, et qu'ils s'insinuent en un être comme un parasite, pondant des œufs dans chaque recoins d'une âme qui se meurent et pourrie. Ils prennent contrôle de tes actions, de tes pensées chaque fois qu'une situation devient trop compliqué, douloureuse ou simplement qu'on refuse de la vivre.

Pour certains, les sentiments seraient des parasites ''amicaux'', de ceux qui feraient partis des défenses immunitaires. Pour d'autres ils seraient une sorte de drogue dont on a un vital besoin.  
Pour moi ils sont une maladie Je suis pris au piège, mon âme et mon corps remis aux mains d'un malfrat aussi instable que dangereux.  
Je ne puis contrôler mes sentiments, bien qu'il me soit possible d'annihiler la plus part de ce que je ressent. Malheureusement tout est relatif, de la même manière, si il m'est donné de ne pas être touché par ce que ressentirait la majeure partie des gens comme un sentiment douloureux, ce qui me touchera, m'ébranlera tant que je ne pourrait jamais m'en remettre.  
A la manière d'Achille et de son talon, un seul mot, un seul geste pourrait suffire à m'anéantir.  
Si je ne ressent rien envers ceux qui m'entoure, il se peut qu'un jour j'en aime un. Cette personne aura trouver la faille, et alors je serais perdu. Qu'elle le sache ou non n'aura aucune importance, je serais damné.  
Aussi, n'aimant pas le ton que prend cette personne pourtant si spéciale à mes yeux, je me trouve à nouveaux aux prises de ces parasites.

« Papa, je ne m'en suis souvenu qu'hier, quand ton taré de collègue m'a drogué, tu te souviens ?! »

Je hausse le ton au fur et à mesure que le frissons ardant de la colère consume mon être.

« Mais tu l'as pourtant bien vécu ce moment, Genim. Tu étais là, quand Erica est prétendument tombé de VOTRE cabane Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit directement ? »

Sa voix est aussi amer que la citronnade que tante Suzie avait l'habitude de nous servir au dîner du soir.

Je n'aime vraiment pas mon prénom.

« Je j-, j'en sais rien, j'étais sous le choc j'ai-

\- Tu m'avais pourtant l'air bien constant dans ton récit, tu as bien pris le temps de réfléchir à tous les détails, omettant seulement la partie ou Derek a brutalement assassiné ton amie de 7 ans. »

Une douleur familière se fait sentir au coin de mes yeux, des picotements remontant le long de ma paupière inférieur, la longeant, pour finalement atteindre ma glande lacrymale.

« J-je sais pas Papa, j'te jure je- »

Ma voix se brise avant que je puisse finir ma phrase. Pris d'embarras, je préfère ne rien ajouter de plus.  
Il semble se radoucir en me voyant réagir de cette façon, et pousse un second long soupire.

« Je m'excuse Stiles, je suis désolé, mais tu dois comprendre que si ce que tu me dis est vrai, il y aura des conséquences, pour toi comme pour lui.

\- Je sais, je réplique tous bas.

\- Outre le fait que les preuves que nous avons déjà, et elles sont maigres, soient, pour la plus part, inutilisables pour cause de l'usure du temps, un dossier serait très compliqué à monter puisque l'affaire a été classé comme accident. Tous ça c'est de l'ordre du politique plus que de la justice, tu crois que le département qui s'était occupé de l'affaire accepterai de rouvrir le dossier sous peine de se faire accuser d'être incompétents et d'avoir bâclé le dossier d'Erica ? »

Je recommence à m'agiter sur ma chaise, mon pied tapotant fébrilement le sol carrelé.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire alors ? »

Il me fixe à nouveau, ses pupilles suivant les miennes dans un mouvements presque convulsif.

« Il faudrait des aveux. Des aveux de Derek Hale. »

J'ai une soudaine impression de vertige, comme si le monde s'abattait sur mes épaules frêles et déjà bien lourdes à porter.  
Comment pourrais-je tirer des aveux d'une personne comme Derek ? Il faudrait qu'il soit ici, que nous nous retrouvions seuls, et quand bien même, il se douterait de quelque chose Il a toujours été capable de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Stiles, est-ce que tu serais capable de l'envoyer à la mort dans une prison de haute sécurité ? »

La main de mon père se pose sur la mienne dans un espoir de réconfort. Il me murmure presque :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais, lorsqu'on te demandera qui est le meurtrier de la petite Reyes qui va passer le reste de sa saloperie de vie en prison, pointer Derek Hale du doigt et dire : C'est lui qui est coupable ? »

Je reste muet, ma détresse se confondant avec celle de mon père.  
Nous restâmes assis autour de cafés médiocres, refusant de bouger de peur de donner sens à ce qu'il venait de ce passer, pour que finalement mon père soupire à nouveau, se lève, et m'emmène à la voiture en direction de la maison.

Deux semaines plus tard, j'en étais toujours au même point. J'avais épluché chaque foutus dossier, chaque foutus déclaration mais rien n'y faisait. Je ne trouvais rien qui puisse l'incriminer. Rien qui puisse décrédibilisé ma déclaration.

En rentrant à la maison, mon père avait demandé à un psychiatre de venir me visiter régulièrement, avait arrangé avec ma faculté des cours par correspondance le temps que je me porte mieux, et moi, j'avais seulement piraté les archives de tous les foutus départements de ce foutu poste de police. Impossible de déterminer dans quelle catégorie on avait bien pu classer celui d'Erica.  
Le seul problème c'est que je n'avais rien pu trouver qui nous aide à faire avancer cette affaire.  
Oui ''nous''', bien que mon père ne sache pas que je soit dessus aussi.

C'est un peu comme si j'étais son side-kick qui agit dans l'ombre, Batman et Gordon, main dans la main - le côté musclé en moi.

Le fait est que je n'ai aucun moyen de prouver que Derek est coupable. Bien sur je pourrais avouer, mais mon témoignage serait vite démonté On penserait que je l'ai couvert, ou alors, en vu du dossier de viol que mon père a monté contre lui, on pourrait faire passer mes aveux pour une sorte de revanche malsaine.

C'était perdu d'avance, le seul moyen auquel je pouvais penser serait de le faire avouer, mais c'était impossible du fait qu'il soit encore à la fac, soit à 4 heures de la maison, et surtout que ce salopard manipulateur me verrait venir à des années lumières. Tarés de sociopathes.

« Putain, ça m'fait chier. »

Je pousse un long soupire de dépit et décide d'aller faire deux, trois courses pour me changer les idées. En descendant les escaliers je tombe sur mon père le nez dans des dossiers.

« J'vais faire des courses, je te prend quelque chose ?

\- J'ai le droit de demander un twinkie ?* »

Je claque la porte sans demander mon reste, son rire résonnant entre les murs encore après que je sois sortie de l'habitacle.

* * *

Je monte dans ma Jeep, prenant place sur le siège froid. Les nuits se font longues, surtout dans une petite ville comme celle là.

J'allume la radio et conduit jusqu'à la supérette la plus proche, humant doucement tout en tapotant mon volant.  
Si on me disait, là, tous de suite, qu'un meurtre avait eu lieu dans cette supérette, je n'aurais pas été impressionnée pour un sous. Entre les lumières qui vous vrillent les yeux, les rats probablement cachés entre deux paquets de chips au rayon 6 et les 4 alcooliques routards qui font la queue jusque la caisse, il y a absolument tous les ingrédients réunis pour un bon film d'horreur.

L'un des routards me lance un regard suspicieux ce qui me décide à définitivement m'éloigner de l'avant du magasin.  
J'avance donc en direction des allées secondaires où sont entreposés les réfrigérateurs. J'ai à peine le temps de remplir mon panier d'un pack de bière que j'entends une sorte de crissement qui me fait sursauter. Les sens alertes, je me retourne, scrutant les paquets de twister et autres joyeuseté exposé sur les rayons derrière moi.

« Putain de rats, je murmure. »

Je décide de me retourner, ignorant cette sensation suscitant en moi l'étrange illusion paranoïaque que l'on m'observe constamment. Alors que je me décide à avancer jusqu'au rayon conserve – allé 3 -, mon pas se fait plus rapide que d'accoutumé, et j'avoue me retourner une ou deux fois, juste pour être sure.  
Si le type de la sécurité m'observait en ce moment je pense qu'il se foutrait bien de ma gueule. Je suis là, à faire le tour des rayon regardant partout comme un rat épié par un chat.

Je met ma paranoïa et les drôles de bruits qui semblent me survient sur le compte des rats qui ont passé l'inspection sanitaire et continue ma progression.

CLANG.

Cette fois je met beaucoup plus de temps à continuer mon chemin. Mon regard fixé sur le couloir qui s'étend face à moi, cherchant la moindre trace de ce qui aurait pu causer ce bruit.  
C'est avec l'horrifiante impression d'être la première victime d'un film d'épouvante que je m'écris :

« Je sais pas qui t'es, rats ou mec louche ou fantôme, mais sache que si tu me lâche, je repose le dernier paquet de twinkies que j'ai pris dans l'allée 3 tout à l'heure. »

Seul le silence me répond. Je m'humidifie les lèvres avant de poursuivre :

« Qui ne dit mot consent, cher ami. Je pose ça là. »

Je dépose le-dit paquet, ne m'étant jamais senti aussi ridicule de toute ma vie, et m'avance -certains dirons que j'ai couru mais ces gens là ne sont pas à prendre au sérieux- jusqu'à la caisse.

Je paye et lance un sourire charmeur au caissier – qui me répond avec grand enthousiasme à en juger par son visage morne et son regarde mort- je marche en direction du parking à la recherche de mon splendide véhicule.

J'allume la radio, j'enclenche l'embrayage et je me met en route. Il fait plutôt froid alors j'en profite aussi pour allumer le chauffage. L'air chaud se confond avec l'air frais déjà présent dans la voiture repeignant mes vitres de leurs ébats moites et humides. Je chantonne au rythme de la chanson, tentant de ne pas penser aux paroles moroses ou à la façon qu'elles ont de résonner en moi.

« Tu chantes comme une casserole, Sti- »

Je sursaute comme un beau diable, manquant de rentrer dans un arbre, un cerf et ce putain de connard de nain de jardin possédé qui a disparu de mon jardin -je l'ai jeté dans la poubelle du voisin - avant de valdinguer dans un fossé.  
Mon cœur cogne contre ma poitrine, pompant l'adrénaline comme un putain de moteur de formule 1.

« Que- qu- mai-

\- Ow putain mais quel con ! S'exclame la voix grincheuse sur le siège arrière ».

Je me calme peu à peu, tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur ma personne pour nous éviter à tous les deux un accident mortel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou là Derek ?! Je manque de crier, légèrement hystérique. »

Il ricane, amer. Mon brusque virage semble l'avoir contrarié.

« T'es vraiment facile à tuer Stiles, tu sais ça ? Ça fait, quoi, 25 minutes qu'on roule ? Et tu m'aurais probablement pas remarqué si j'avais rien dit. Incroyable, il soupire, las. »

Mon regard oscille entre lui et la route, me faisant ressembler à un taré échappé d'un asile avec un fugitif sur le siège arrière – pas si loin de la réalité en fin de compte-.  
J'ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois, sans jamais parvenir à dire quoi que ce soit,, toujours sous le choc.  
J'opte pour un long soupir et un rire légèrement nerveux.

Quelques minutes passent, accompagné par un silence pesant jusqu'à ce que Derek décide de passer sur le siège avant à côté de moi. Il se contente de changer les différentes stations de radios qui sont encore disponibles sans même dénier me regarder.

J'ai toujours détesté son calme olympien, à chaque fois qu'il me prenait dans ses bras, qu'il me plaquait contre le sol après une bagarre, il était toujours maître de lui-même, toujours serein, si loin de moi. Moi qui était toujours tout rouge, gêné, exposé à sa vue et à la vue du monde. C'était terrible, il ne me remarquait jamais, je ne lui faisait pas d'effet, alors qu'il lui suffisait de me frôler le bras pour que je me sente faillir.

Pathétique.

« C'est un hobby de suivre les gens dans des supermarché et de te cacher dans leurs voitures, ou tu me fais seulement une faveur ? Je tente faiblement. »

Je le sens me fixer quelques seconde, puis il répond, l'air toujours aussi las :

« Je t'aurais bien appelé, mais j'avais comme l'étrange impression que tu allais m'ignorer, une fois de plus. »

Je grince des dents tentant de ne pas me trahir.  
C'est vrai que je l'ai ignoré depuis l'incident à l'hôpital, je ne pouvais pas l'affronter, pas encore. Je devais d'abord prendre conscience de ce qui étais arrivé à Erica, de ce qu'il avait fait, et de ce qui avait suivi. Je devais tenter de comprendre qui était Derek Hale. Un enfant capricieux épris de colère ? Une maniaque ?

Un ami ?

« Fais pas cette tête, je te pardonne pour cette fois. »

Son regard me brûle. Loin des brûlures d'antan, loin du romantisme primaire, j'ai mal.

Il me fait mal.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me parler directement dans le supermarché, alors ? Je murmure.

\- hm ? »

Il fronce les sourcils, l'air perplexe.

« De quoi tu parles ? J'ai vu ta voiture sur le parking en allant faire les courses, j'ai décidé de t'y attendre, mais t'as même pas daigné relever la tête quand t'as ouvert tes portières et tu m'as encore moins entendu monter. J'te jure Stiles, des fois j'ai peur pour toi. »

Je m'accorde quelque seconde pour lui lancer un regard irrité.

« Si c'est le cas pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as pas relevé quand je t'en ai parl minutes de ça ? J'annonce sommairement.

\- Stiles, tu balance tellement de mots à la chaîne, je capte pas toujours tous ce que tu dis, tu sais. T'es un peu perdu dans ton monde. »

Je ris jaune, tournant le volume de la radio pour le faire taire et garde mes yeux fixés sur la route.

Il faudrait lui faire avouer, il faudrait des aveux de Derek Hale. Lui faire avouer ce meurtre, le viol, l'intimidation, la folie, le dossier à l'hôpital. Tous, il faut qu'il avoue tous.  
Mais comment lui faire avouer quelque chose qui le mènera à sa perte ?

Derek n'est pas stupide, si j'essaye de lui en parler il va me voir venir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et quand bien même, qui ne me verrait pas venir sérieusement c'est pas le genre de chose desquelles tu converses dans une voiture bordel !

Mes mains se resserrent sur le volant.

Il faudrait que j'ai son entière confiance, seulement Derek n'a confiance qu'en lui, toujours et à jamais.  
Il ne me jugerait pas apte à garder pour moi de telles informations. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour le mettre en confiance ? Lui mentir ? Lui dire qu'il a eu raison ? Que j'ai aimé voir la famille de cette gamine déchiré par la mort de leur petite princesse ?

Il ne me croirait pas une seconde. Sans-doute parce que je me serais vomi dessus entre chaque mots.

Je pourrais lui faire croire que je l'aime trop pour le dénoncer. Le manipuler à mon tour. Après tous, si il y a bien une chose qui peut déstabiliser Derek, c'est le pouvoir qu'il a sur moi. Il en est ivre, savoir qu'il peut tous faire et tout attendre de moi, semble-t-il, reste encore ma plus grande chance d'obtenir ce que je veux de lui.

Ma mâchoire se serre et j'entends vaguement les pneus crisser sous mon coup de frein brusque. Derek me lance un regard noir auquel je ne prête pas attention. Je me contente de fixer mes mains moites que je ne cesse de frotter sur mon jean.  
J'humidifie mes lèvres plusieurs fois avant de finalement l'entendre me questionner :

« Stiles ? »

Je tente un regard vers lui, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas paraître misérable à outrance.

« Fais moi l'amour. »

Il me fixe longuement, les yeux exorbité, retournant mes mots encore et encore dans sa tête, tentant d'y trouvé un sens autre que celui que j'ai voulu y faire passer.

« Stiles-, il débute, alerte.

\- Non, attends, je sais ce que tu vas dire mais, j'ai- tu- »

Ma voix s'enraille et je soupire, frustré.

« Tu m'as manqué, je souffle.»

Son regard semble s'adoucir, bien que toujours méfiant, il pose sa main sur ma joue, s'approchant par accoues, semblant hésité plusieurs fois. Il finit par m'embrasser, si tendrement que j'oublierais presque notre situation.  
Il met fin à notre baiser et sors de la voiture, regardant autour de lui pour finir par me faire signe de le suivre sur la banquette arrière.

 ** _"_ _Le sacrifice est le seul domaine aussi fort que celui du mal."_**

 ** _-André Malraux_**

* * *

Nos souffles saccadés se mélangent, sa langue dans ma bouche ne cesse de me torturer et je gémis quand il ajoute un second doigt au premier, ne cessant d'aller et venir en moi dans un rythme saccadé.

« Ça te fais du bien, Stiles ? »

Je me contente de m'accrocher à sa manche en miaulant pitoyablement tandis qu'il continue de me fixer intensément.  
Il m'agrippe les cheveux, les tirants vers l'arrière, me forçant à garder les yeux ouverts et à les plonger dans les siens.

« J'ai dis, il répète, essoufflé, est-ce que ça te fais du b-

\- Oui, je murmure entre deux tremblements. »

Il sourit, satisfait, et profite du fait que ma bouche soit entrouverte pour y réintroduire sa langue. Il boit chacun de mes gémissements avec entrain tandis que je tente de ne pas perdre pieds.

« Hm att-, je m'interrompt dans une énième plainte avant de reprendre, attends, Derek. »

Il s'arrête aussitôt, me regardant quelque peu hagard.  
Je déglutit péniblement, tentant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à mon but premier. Mon visage me chauffe cruellement quand j'énonce :

« Tu peux, enfin j'veux dir-

\- Je peux ? Il me questionne, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Derek, je rétorque, amer. »

Il ricane sensuellement, se penchant sur moi, m'étouffant presque de par son poids. Il se loge quelque peu brutalement entre mes cuisses tremblantes tandis que je l'entends murmurer à mon oreille qu'il veut me l'entendre dire.

Il me veut à sa merci, il me veut soumit.

Je ferme, les yeux, fronce les sourcils et me résous à le lui demander, n'osant néanmoins pas le regarder dans les yeux lorsque cela se fait. Le moment semble si intime et personnel que je sens une myriade de ronces me tordre les vicaires.

Il enlève sa ceinture, déboutonne sa braguette et baisse pantalon et boxer jusque sous ses bourses.

Je déglutit une fois de plus, la gorge sèche lorsqu'il oscille au dessus de moi – comme un mauvais présage ou promesse d'une récolte fructueuse, je ne sais pas-.

Il me demande doucement de me détendre tandis que je me redresse sur mes coudes pour voir ce qu'il fait. J'entraperçois son sexe luisant avant de le voir – le sentir – disparaître à l'intérieur de moi.  
J'halète difficilement, partagé entre la douleur, l'incrédulité et cette sensation grisante d'être totalement rempli. Ma tête tourne et je me laisse retomber sur le siège.  
Il remonte jusqu'à moi me fixant à nouveau, lui aussi essoufflé par l'effort :

« T'es prêt ? »

Je me contente de hocher la tête ne sachant pas si il m'est possible de former une phrase cohérente.  
Il entame ses vas-et-vient dans un rythme soutenu quoi que plutôt brusque, me tirant des plaintes, tantôt sous le plaisir, tantôt sous la douleur.  
Je tente de m'agripper aux sièges, à la portière mais mes mains sont moites et glissent sur chaque texture. Je suis totalement abandonné à mon plaisir et à Derek qui me domine entièrement. J'ai l'impression de me faire dévorer, de sombrer dans des abîmes dont j'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir revenir.

Bien vite mes hanches rencontrent son bassin. Ce qui était un geste inconscient au départ, mon corps cherchant simplement à intensifier ces sensations plaisantes qui lui étaient infligées, se transforme en un geste totalement contrôlé et coupable.

Comme désinhibé par le plaisir je me mets à gémir sans honte, m'enivrant de ses plaintes et de la sensation de son corps sur le mien. Je gémis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher , et je sais que ça l'excite parce qu'il resserre sa grippe sur mes hanche au point de me faire mal.

A ce moment précis je comprend que ce n'est peut-être pas Derek qui me domine.

Alors j'en rajoute, mes gémissements, déjà obscènes et bruyants le deviennent plus encore, je rencontre son bassin à chaque poussées, me déhanchant maladroitement sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Je vois bien son regard affolé quand il comprend ce que je suis entrain de faire. C'est exactement le même regard qu'à l'hôpital.

« Derek, plus fort, je miaule à nouveau. »

Il se contente de me lancer un regard noir, réaffirmant sa prise sur mes hanches maintenant glissantes.

« DereEK- »

Je n'ai pas le temps de réitéré ma précédente demande que déjà il me pénètre avec beaucoup plus de force -j'en perd mon souffle l'espace d'un instant-, perdu entre l'envie de crier et d'aspirer de grandes gorgées d'air.

Éventuellement je finis pas reprendre mes esprits et je tente de me redresser sur un coude pour pouvoir le toucher. Ma main se pose sur son bas-ventre et j'ai à peine le temps de gémir son prénom qu'il me plaque sur le matelas avec son corps, son jean frottant désagréablement la peau nue de mes cuisses tandis qu'il met sa main sur ma bouche, me sommant de me taire et tentant d'atténuer mes cris.

« Tu parles trop, il grince. »

Je lui lèche la main et il semble pris d'un frisson, son visage se logeant dans le creux de mon cou qu'il dévore puis mord sauvagement me tirant une plainte – et pas de plaisir cette fois-ci-.

Ses coups de reins se font plus désordonné, me tirant des cris qu'il étouffe avec sa paume. Mes mains s'agrippe à ses fesses tandis que je le pousse plus loin en moi encore. Je sens des larmes perler aux coins de mes yeux, les sensations trop intense pour que je puisse me contrôler. Mon corps est comme pris de spasmes tandis que je sanglote, sous le regard brûlant de Derek, qui s'est remis à me fixer.

Je ferme les yeux sous l'intensité d'un coup de rein particulièrement brutale et je crois jouir sous son effet.

Derek aussi semble l'avoir apprécié parce qu'il enlève sa main de ma bouche pour la placer sur mon torse tandis qu'il se redresse.  
Sa paume me caresse remontant jusqu'à ma gorge qu'il serre légèrement. Inconsciemment je rejette ma tête vers l'arrière, son pouce appuyant vaguement sur ma jugulaire, puis sur ma pomme d'Adam.  
Je l'entend gémir lui aussi, ajoutant à mon excitation déjà palpable.  
Il fait voyager sa main depuis ma hanche jusqu'à mon sexe, me branlant avec force me réduisant à un amas de spasmes et de cris aiguës.

Savoir à quoi je dois probablement ressembler, nu et totalement à sa merci, le torse parsemé de tâches rouges et des bleues sur les hanches et la gorge, les cuisses grandes ouvertes, la queue tendue et luisante de liquide séminal, tandis que la sienne va-et-viens dans mon anus rougis et trempé de lubrifiant, ça me dégoûte autant que ça m'excite.

Je le sens se tendre et pousser un grognement plus prononcé que les autres alors qu'il joui, me remplissant d'un liquide poisseux et brûlant.

Mes cris s'arrêtent aussi nets tandis que mon dos s'arc-boute si fort que j'ai l'impression d'être cassé en deux. Je sens sa main qui tente de me recoucher doucement, alors que je continus à jouir, encore et encore.

Quand je finis par me calmer, la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit, ce n'est pas la sensation de honte d'avoir aimé ça, ni celle humide et collante sur mon torse ou entre mes cuisses.

C'est la peur.

« C'était quoi ça ?»

Je le regarde à travers mes yeux mi-clots, lui répondant un simple :

« Quoi ? »

Ma gorge irrité m'empêche d'élaborer plus que ça.  
Il soupire, remontant son jean et refermant sa braguette. Il prend ensuite place à côté de moi, s'affalant à moitié sur mon épaule. La position est inconfortable mais je n'ose pas le repousser.

« T'as pas besoin de jouer la chienne en chaleur pour m'exciter Stiles.

\- Pourquoi, ça t'as pas plût ? »

Il me regarde, incrédule, s'attendant à ce que je rigole, rougisse ou trahisse une quelconque é je n'en fais rien il se remet à contempler le plafond de la jeep tout en ricanant.

« Ça m'a un peu trop plût, en fait. Il murmure. »

Un long silence s'installe entre nous. Ma respiration toujours irrégulière, je commence à prendre conscience de la douleur qui prend place au creux de mes reins.  
Je m'apprête à lui demander de bouger quand il se redresse complètement et sort de la voiture.  
Il prend soin de boucler sa ceinture et de regarder si mes cris n'auraient pas halerter un psychopathe qui passait par là.

« Je vais y aller alors, faudrait pas que ton père s'inquiète. »

Je me contente de lui sourire gauchement. Il regarde une dernière fois autour de lui et remonte dans l'habitacle pour me voler un chaste baiser. Il me fait un dernier signe de tête puis s'éloigne doucement dans la forêt.

Je ne prend pas la peine de lui demander comment il compte s'y retrouver en pleine nuit guidé seulement par la lumière – et la voix – de la lune, préférant me rallonger.

J'ai peur de ne pas avoir bien évalué la situation.

 ** _'' Je me fais peur, donc je suis ''_**  
 ** _\- Xavier Pommerau_**

* * *

 **Etoiles :**

* :

 **Un twinkie c'est un gâteaux américain fourré au choléstérole sérieux c'est bon vite fais mais mangez pas cette merde parce que sinon vous allez mourir jeune.**

 **NDA : ET VOILA ! J'éspère que le petit lemon vous aura plût et pas d'inquiétude j'en expliquerai plus sur les intentions de stiles dans le prochain chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bisoux baveux sur vous !**


End file.
